The Lion King 3: The Dark Cub
by xKovu 01
Summary: Kovu and Kiara give birth to a cub named Sisha, who is kidnapped by lions in the Outlands. What will happen to Kovu and Kiara and will become of Sisha? Rated T for Character deaths later! Chapter 32 up! Please R&R.
1. Sisha's Presentation!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Nikisha, Misti, Kisha, Sisha and Krooger!_

The Lion King 3: The Dark Cub (Chapter 1)

It was morning in the Pridelands and Kiara was about to give birth to their newborn cub.

Just then, inside the den, Kiara screamed in pain once again which made Kovu outside the den even more worried for Kiara and their newborn cub.

Back inside the den, Nala said, "Don't give up, you're almost there."

Kiara replied, breathing very fast, "I'm not sure if I can do it."

Nala replied back, "No Kiara, you must not give up."

Nikisha then said, "Come on Kiara, you're almost there."

Back outside the den Kovu was pacing back and forth and eventually asked Simba, "Do you think…she'll make it?"

Simba replied, "Of course she will, she won't give up that easily."

Just then, Kovu and Simba heard another painful roar, so they ran towards the cave, but 2 lionesses jumped out in front of them, blocking them from getting in.

Misti and Kisha were the two lionesses blocking their way as Kisha said to Kovu, "Don't worry Kovu, Kiara's going to be just fine. So just calm down for a few minutes."

As Simba stepped back, he watched his son in-law struggle to break free of the lionesses as Kovu yelled, "Calm down? CALM DOWN? My mate is suffering and you expect me to calm down!"

Back inside the den, Kiara was getting very close to giving birth to Pride Rocks new heir to the throne.

Kiara's fur was completely soaked in sweat as she started clawing the ground in pain. Sarabi then said, "Okay Kiara, one last push."

Kiara, still breathing heavily, replied, "Okay, okay." So Kiara took a deep breath and pushed one last time while screaming in pain!

After the next few minutes of pain, Nikisha said, "You did it Kiara, you gave birth to our new heir."

Kiara then said, feeling really tired, "Really, what is it?"

Just as Nikisha nodded, Rafiki smiled and said, "Congratulations Kiara and Kovu, you just gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

The cub had brownish-tan fur, brown eyes like her mother, and a white-creamy underbelly. Just as Kovu and Simba came in, Simba said while smiling, "Congratulations Kiara."

As Kiara's breathing returned back to normal, Kiara replied, "Thanks daddy."

The two gave each other a short nuzzle as Vitani came up to Kovu and said, "Well, congratulations brother, you're a father now."

Kovu replied, with a small smile, "Thanks Vitani."

As everyone congratulated the new couple, Rafiki came up to them and said, "It is time to present the new heir to the throne."

As Kiara and Kovu both smiled, they followed Rafiki to the tip of Pride Rock. When they got there, Kovu felt a little nervous because he dad never done this before and he had joined together with Kiara and the Pridelanders. Kiara, seeing his expression, smiled and nuzzled him. Rafiki to the cub from Kiara's mouth and showed it to all the animals in the Pridelands. Kiara, for the first time, just saw her grandfather, Mufasa, and smiled as the wind brushed against her fur. Kovu then looked up and saw Mufasa, the lion who he was taught to hate was looking down at him, as the wind brushed up against his brown fur and mane. Kovu then put on a little smile.

After the presentation was done, Rafiki put some juice on the cubs' head as Kiara and Kovu nuzzled their new born baby girl.

Kovu then laid down beside Kiara and said, "Congratulations dear."

As Kiara smiled at him, she nuzzled him lovingly and replied, "Thanks Kovu."

As Kovu nodded, Kiara and Kovu turned toward their newborn baby girl. Kovu then nudged the cub and said, "Hello there."

The cub turned to see who it was, but quickly lost interest and tucked her head back into Kiara's chest. Kovu then asked, "Well, what do you want to name her?"

Kiara thought for a bit, then answered, "How about Sisha."

Kovu smiled, then replied, "Sisha it is then."

Kiara then said to the cub, "Hello my little Sisha."

Sisha looked up at her and gave a short meow, then tucked her head back into Kiara's chest.

Kiara smiled then said to Kovu, "Well, I'm really tired Kovu, so I'm going to rest a little, okay."

Kovu nodded and asked, "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Kiara giggled a bit, then replied, "If you want, you can."

Kiara smiled and nuzzled Sisha and then laid her head back down on her paw and took a short nap.

Kovu then said to himself, "She's so beautiful, I love the way how she always smiled at me with her shining brown eyes. Well, since she's napping, I think I'll go ahead to then."

Kovu then licked Kiara's cheek, smiled and nuzzled Sisha, then started resting.

Meanwhile, back at the boarders of the Pridelands and Outlands, a lion named Krooger said to himself evilly, "Excellent, once the cub is able to go out on it's own, I can take her away from Kovu and Kiara and raise it to be the most, most heartless killer there's ever been!"

As he started laughing evilly, he disappeared back into the shadows.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, I know that you have already read this before, but I would appreciate, if it's not to much to ask for, R&R each chapter. Anyway, I promise to do my best to Update this story and, "Kiara's Pride," as much as possible, okay." I'm actually going to re-post all of my previous stories that were deleted and put them back up soon, okay!**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my stories will be updated, because I've also been quite busy, so I hope you enjoyed the 1st Chapter and will R&R!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 114_**


	2. Captured!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Sisha and Krooger!_

Chapter 2 

It was mid morning in the Pridelands as weeks had gone by since Sisha's presentation and she has grown into an curious young lioness.

Sisha then came in the den and said, "Mom, mom can I go out and play, please?"

Kovu smiled as Kiara giggled a bit and Kovu said, "Just as long as your mother goes with you."

Kiara turned her head towards Kovu and frowned at him as Kovu said, "She's your daughter you know."

Then they heard Sisha complain, "Aw, when can I go out on my own?"

Kovu replied, "Well, how about tomorrow then, if it's ok with your mother."

Sisha turned towards Kiara and said, "Please."

Sisha put on puppy dog eyes as Kiara giggled and said, "Well, of course you can, but I guess I'm going to have to go with you and watch you for today."

As Kiara said that, she looked back at Kovu and he just smiled at her. But it was enough to make Kiara smile back.

After Kiara and Sisha were gone, Kovu went back to doing his duties for the day.

Once Kiara and Sisha got to the watering hole, Kiara said, "Alright, now you can go ahead and play."

Sisha replied while giggling, "Okay."

So, Sisha went on to play, then she just saw a butterfly go past her. So, she growled playfully and jumped for it, but missed.

Then she saw it land on a small rock in front of her and said the same exact thing Kiara said when she was a cub, "Mighty hunter has cornered her prey."

So she growled quietly, and got closer and closer, then pounced, but ended up missing.

She then said, "Aw man, I almost had it."

Just as she was about to go ahead and play some more, she heard a rustle in the grass, so she turned around and saw Timon and Pumbaa and screamed and all of a sudden, she fell off the small rock into a small pond.

Pumbaa then yelled, "Don't worry Sisha, I'll save you."

As he jumped in he ended up being on top of Sisha, but Pumbaa didn't know as he just sat there looking around to see where she was. Then he felt some paws banging against his back and so he got up and there was Sisha.

She started coughing until she could actually breath normally. Sisha then got out of the water and as soon as Timon and Pumbaa were next to her, she put on a mad face and sprayed the water off her onto them.

Timon then said, "Hey, what did you do that for princess?"

Sisha then said, getting irritated, "Because you two almost drowned me! Plus, you ruined the fun I was having."

Timon then said, "Oh gee, sorry princess."

Sisha replied, "It's alright Timon, but please stop calling me princess. I have a name you know."

Just then, Kiara comes running towards them and said, "Is everything alright here? I heard a scream."

Timon then replied, "Of course Kiara, we got it under control, right buddy."

Pumbaa replied, "Yep, nothing to worry about."

Kiara just rolled her eyes as Timon asked, "Hey Kiara, while we are here, do you want some grubs, there delicious?"

As she saw Timon eat the grub, Kiara covered up her mouth with her paw, feeling like she'd get sick as Sisha squeezed her eyes shut and said, "Eeew, gross."

Timon then said, "Man, Kiara your missing out and so are you Sisha."

Pumbaa then said, "You'll learn to love them."

Kiara then said with her paw still covering her mouth, "No thanks. I think Sisha and I will go over there."

Timon replied, "Okay."

So once Sisha and Kiara got away from them, they decided to go back. But, out of nowhere, Krooger jumped in front of them and said, "You're not going anywhere!"

Kiara then said to Sisha, "Sisha get behind me now."

Krooger grinned evilly and leapt at Kiara, and slammed his mighty paw into Kiara's face and Kiara went sprawling into a rock! As Kiara got up slowly Krooger again slammed his paw into Kiara's head and immediately knocked Kiara unconscious!

After Kiara was unconscious, Krooger saw that her eyes were closed and then bumped her to make sure she was unconscious, she was!

So he turned towards Sisha and grinned evilly and before Sisha could yell for help, he knocked Sisha unconscious and took her back to the Outlands!

Once they got there, Krooger then threw Sisha into one of the caves and said to himself, seeing that she's still unconscious, "This is Excellent! Now I can train her to be the perfect, most heartless killer of all!"

Back in the Pridelands, Kiara opened her eyes and saw that she was back inside the den. Kiara then said weakly, "Where's Sisha?"

Kovu replied, "We've sent out searching parties but no trace of her. But for now, are you okay?"

Kiara replied, "No, my head hurts a lot and I feel really dizzy."

Kovu replied, "Well, you keep resting and we'll keep looking for Sisha, okay."

As Kiara nodded, he looked back at Kiara. Her eyes looked very dazed and was about to fall unconscious again.

Just as Kiara fell unconscious again, Kovu said to himself, "This is not good. I don't know where my daughter is and Kiara's still unconscious. So I can't find out any information till she gets better."

Kovu sighed as he told everyone to keep looking until they had a clue to where she might be. Everyone nodded and kept looking.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, I decided to type up chapter 2 today since I had some time to do so, so hope you enjoyed it and my next Update might be this weekend, I'm not sure. But, as I said, I will do my best to Update as soon as possible, okay!**

**Anyway, so Krooger got Sisha. And that spells trouble for Kiara, Kovu and the Pride! What will happen next? You'll just have to find out in later chapters!**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

**-Kovu 01**


	3. Worried!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Nikisha, Zikia, Misti, and Sisha!_

Chapter 3 

It was late morning in the Pridelands and it had now been about three weeks since Sisha had gone missing. Meanwhile, Kovu had just gotten up and heard a female voice say to him, "Kovu, would you come here for a second?"

Kovu stumbled a bit, he looked at Kiara who was still sleeping at the moment, then said, "I guess."

The lioness named, Zikia said, "You know, if Kiara doesn't eat or drink anything soon, she might die. You might want to consider thinking as a possibility of someone else being your mate and Queen to be, like me possibly, what do you say?"

Zikia was an evil lioness, though she did not want to join, she had no choice. So from there on, she acted like she wanted to join the Pridelanders after the war and was happy about being united. She had dark tan fur, red eyes, and an white-creamy underbelly.

Kovu then snarled a little and replied, "No, I would and will never have you as my mate and Queen, never.

Zikia replied evilly, "Oh but you will. Soon Kiara will die and I will become your mate."

Just as Kovu snarled at her, Zikia called Kiara over and said, "Hey, Kiara, could you come here for a moment?"

As Kiara nodded her head, she walked towards Zikia. As Kiara approached Zikia, Zikia grinned evilly at Kovu and just like that, Zikia put her paw to Kiara's face and slammed her head hard into the stone wall! After the first hit, Kiara's vision became blurry and then Zikia smashed Kiara's head into the stone wall a second time and then let go of her and Kiara's motionless body hit the ground and was out cold.

Kovu then yelled, "Kiara!"

Kovu ran to Kiara to see if she was alive, she was, but Kiara's head was Bleeding really bad with some small streaks of Blood running down Kiara's cheek! As a small puddle of Blood started to form on the stone floor beneath her head and cheek.

Kovu then turned to Zikia and she said, "Well, see ya later, soon to be my mate."

Kovu snarled then looked back down at Kiara, her eyes were closed and her head was bleeding, but not as badly as it was earlier. So Kovu nudged Kiara's jaw a few times to wake her up, but when she didn't, Kovu nudged her soft neck a few time and finally, Kiara moaned as Kovu asked, "Kiara, you okay?"

As soon as Kiara opened her eyes, she nodded a little and got up, though Kovu tried to make her stay down and wait for Rafiki, She denied it and said that she was fine. So Kovu sighed and then asked, Well Kiara, so do you want to head down to the watering hole with me to get a drink?"

Kiara then said quietly, "I guess so."

So Kiara got up slowly and made their way down to the watering hole. On the way down, Kovu looked worriedly at her as Kiara had her ears down the whole way there and said, "Oh Kiara, It's okay. We'll keep searching for Sisha and eventually she'll show up."

Kovu sighed as Kiara didn't say one thing except just kept walking with Kovu down to the watering whole.

Once they got there, Kovu started drinking but noticed Kiara just standing there looking at her reflection. She then let some water run down her head wound to clean it off. So after she kept letting the water run down her head and face, she tried drying it off with her foreleg. So, as Kiara's head wound stopped bleeding, she waited for Kovu to finish drinking, so they could go back.

After Kovu was finished, he said, "Kiara, you must drink something. At least a couple of sips."

After Kovu waited for her to reply, none came as he then said, "Kiara, I understand how you feel, okay, but you need to eat and/or drink something."

Kiara finally replied, "I can't. I'm not thirsty or hungry."

Kovu knew that deep down inside Kiara was thirsty and hungry, but she just kept denying it.

Kovu then said, "Kiara, you haven't eaten, and you have not drank anything for a week and a half now Kiara. Ever since Sisha went missing, you began loosing hope, and now you're starving yourself."

Kiara then snarled a little at that comment then yelled, "I did and still have hopes that Sisha will come back to us! And I don't care if I get sick or even die from starvation!

Kiara continued on and said, "The Great kings of the past took my Sisha away from me! If it weren't for that, I wouldn't be doing this now! But no, the great kings of the past had to do this to me, and now it's their fault that I might kill myself."

Kiara then dug her claws into the hard ground and racked her claws across a rock that was beside her! Kiara then realized that the last sentence that came out of her mouth was supposed to have stayed inside her not thrown out at Kovu to.

Kovu just stood there shocked at what she said, he had never heard her like this before. He needed help from Simba or Nala about this.

Kiara then ran back to Pride Rock as Kovu followed and yelled out, "Kiara, what are you doing? Wait up!"

Once they got there Kiara then ran and stopped at the tip of Pride Rock. Kiara then heard Nikisha say to Misti, "What are we going to do? Kiara is starving herself and if she doesn't eat or drink something soon, she might get sick and die."

Kiara then said to herself, "Well, that's not going to happen. I'm going to die this way."

Kiara then saw Kovu run up Pride Rock and stop before her. Nikisha and Misti heard him from the inside the cave, so they walked outside and stopped beside him and immediately saw fear in his eyes and then looked at Kiara and then realized what Kiara was about to do.

Nikisha then said with fear in her eyes, "Kiara, don't do this. We will find Sisha, I promise that."

Just then, Simba and Nala come up Pride Rock and turned their attention to Kovu, Misti and Nikisha.

Nala then asked, "What's up with this crowd? Why are you just standing there?"

Misti then said, "It's Kiara, she's threatening us by going to kill herself."

After Simba and Nala heard that, they looked in front of them and saw Kiara at the very tip of Pride Rock.

Nala then became terrified as she saw her daughter about to kill herself and said, "Kiara, please don't do this to us, nothing would be the same without you."

Kiara replied, "Yeah, well you can thank the great kings of the past for taking Sisha away from me."

Everyone gasped when Kiara said that as Simba took some steps forward, but Kiara shouted, "Don't you come any closer daddy, because if you do, I will do it, I swear I will kill myself."

Nala then touched Simba, telling him to stop moving forward, then said with tears coming down her face, "Kiara please, don't do this, okay, we will find Sisha and bring her back to you and Kovu."

Kiara then laughed and said through tears, "See, that's what everyone says, but the outcome of it is always the same. It never happens. It's the great kings that did this to me, they took my Sisha away from me. They want me to feel this way. Sad, angry, frustrated, furious."

Simba then said, getting a little angry at what she's saying about the great kings, "No they don't Kiara. They didn't do…"

Kiara snarled angrily and said, "Don't you _dare_ use that kind of voice with me."

Kovu then said quietly through tears, "No, no don't do this."

Kovu then ran forward as Kiara tried to kill herself, but wasn't able to because Kovu grabbed her arm just in time.

Everyone then ran up behind Kovu, looking terrified as they saw him hanging on to Kiara's arm.

Kiara then said angrily, "Kovu, let go."

Kovu then replied, "No, I won't do that. Kiara, did you even consider thinking what I would feel like if I lost you and Sisha?"

When Kiara didn't say anything, he continued, "Kiara, you wouldn't know what I, your mom and dad, and everyone else would feel like if you killed yourself. Kiara, I know your upset and sad, and I feel as much pain as you do, but I wouldn't know what I would do without you, I love you too much to let you do this."

Kiara's eyes softened as Kovu said through tears, "Kiara please, I'm loosing my grip, I won't be able to hang on to you forever, please don't do this. If you loved me like the way I love you, you wouldn't be doing this."

Kiara looked into Kovu's bright green eyes, telling her to not do this.

Kiara then closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them back up and then grabbed his paw with her other paw and allowed Kovu to pull her up.

Once Kovu got Kiara up, she looked at him with her brown eyes and nuzzled Kovu deeply as Kovu did the same.

Kiara then said, "I'm sorry Kovu. I don't know what came over me."

Kovu then smiled and said, "It's okay Kiara."

Kovu hugged her deeply and said, "I love you so much Kiara. You don't know how much you mean to me."

Kiara then asked, "You do? Even after what all I said to you?"

Kovu smiled and replied, "Of course I do. I still and will always love you, no matter what happens."

Kiara smiled and said as tears were streaming down her face, "I love you to Kovu."

Kovu then said, "Promise me Kiara, you will never do this again, okay?"

Kiara put on a warm smiled and said, "I promise."

As Kovu smiled, he wiped the tears away off her face, glad she's back to normal. Kovu just loved the way Kiara smiled at him, it made him feel better when he was having hard times, and will never forget it. He also liked the way Kiara smelled, and especially her beautiful brown eyes. He basically loved everything about her.

Kovu then licked Kiara's cheek as she did the same and Kiara said, "I'm going back inside, do you want to come?"

Kovu smiled and replied, "Of course I do."

Kiara giggled a little as Kovu followed her into the cave. Just then, Simba and Nala walked up Kiara and nuzzled her deeply and said, "Remember Kiara, we will always love you, no matter what, okay."

As Kiara laid down beside Kovu, she replied, "Okay, I love you to."

As Simba and Nala nodded, they went back outside to leave them alone.

Just then, Nikisha, Misti and Vitani came in as Vitani then said, "Sorry, I hope we are not interrupting you with anything."

Kiara smiled at Kovu and replied, "It's alright Vitani, you're not interrupting us."

Vitani then said, "We just wanted to say that, we are glad to have you here as our new Queen, and if you need any help or just want to talk to us, we'll be here for you, okay."

Kiara replied, "Okay, thanks Vitani."

Vitani nodded as they then left Kiara and Kovu alone once again.

Kiara then said, "When I get up, we can go to the watering hole and get something to drink, okay. Possibly even some hunting, okay."

Kovu smiled and replied, "Okay."

Kiara smiled warmly at him which made him tingle inside and said, "Well, I'm going to take a nap, okay."

Kovu replied, "Okay."

As Kiara yawned, revealing her sharp canine teeth, closed her eyes and rested her head down on her paws and went to sleep.

Kovu smiled warmly at her then decided to take a short nap along with her.

**Well, what did you think? Sorry it took me awhile to update, but hears the next chapter and hoped you enjoyed it! ****Anyway, what a relief, it's a good thing Kiara didn't kill herself and poor Kovu, he was worried to death, but everything's back to normal!**

**Anyway, Chapter 4 will probably be updated by the end of this weekend, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!**

**-Kovu 114**


	4. Attacked!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Sisha, Nikisha, and Krooger!_

Chapter 4

It was nearing noon in the Pridelands, and weeks have been turning into months since Sisha left! Kiara had been so sad almost each day and so decided to do something about it.

Kiara then said to Kovu, "Kovu, I'm going for a short walk okay, then I'll be back."

Kovu replied, "Okay, but be careful."

Kiara roled her eyes and replied, "I will."

So Kiara walked down Pride Rock and decided to go on a short walk, or so they thought. When Pride Rock was out of sight, she sped of to the boarders of the Pridelands/Outlands, because she figured that that's where Sisha was taken to.

Once she reached the boarders, she crossed and quietly started making her way into the Outlands, just then, she heard some talking.

So she crouched down even further and saw what looked like 3 male rogue lions! Her eyes widened as she saw how big and muscular they were. 2 male lions had brown fur and a dark black mane, and the other was just pure white! They were bigger than Kovu and Simba. Then she listened some more and then saw what looked like 2 female rogue lionesses stop right next to them!

Kiara then said to herself, "This is no good. I need to warn the others at Pride Rock because it sounds like their planning a attack against us."

But once she turned around, there was a snap underneath her paw.

Kiara then said quietly, "Oh crap, definetly not good."

Then the 3 lions and 2 lionesses turned their attention to where the snap was.

The big male lion, who was named Krooger said to the others, "Let me take care of this. I'll be right back."

They all nodded as they continued talking.

Just before Krooger made it to where Kiara was, 1 of the lionesses named Sisha yelled to him, "Can I go? I want to take care of it."

Krooger then gave in and said, "Alright, go ahead."

Sisha then said evily, "My pleasure."

Kiara then saw a lioness coming towards her, her mind kept telling her to "make a break for it" but Kiara didn't do that, because then she could possibly be killed by those three rogue lions. So, quietly, Kiara kept backing up and then she saw the lioness jump out in front of her as she was about to make that break!

The lioness named Sisha, growled at Kiara and said, "Who are you Pridelander?"

Kiara didn't reply, all she did was growl back at her.

Sisha then said evily, "Fine, if you're not going to answer, then I'll just have to kill you won't I!"

Sisha jumped at Kiara but Kiara ducked and Sisha went flying over her as Kiara attacked! Kiara then slammed her paw into Sisha's face as she went sprawling across the ground. But Sisha snarled and got right back up and slammed her paw into Kiara's face as she went sprawling across the ground! As Kiara growled, she was attacked from behind by a huge brown muscular body as she hit the ground hard! As the lion attacked Kiara again, but this time Kiara kicked him in the stomach and he went sprawling to the side and then another male lion attacked her and in a swift second, Krooger sunk his large teeth deep into Kiara's neck! As Blood started pouring out of her neck, Kiara roared in pain as she tried to throw him off, but it was no use as the other male lion sunk his teeth deep into the back of Kiara's neck! Kiara began gasping for air as the two males just kept sinking their large teeth into deeper and deeper into her neck causing Blood to keep on pouring out of her neck!

Krooger then threw Kiara across the ground and into a rock. Then Sisha walked up to her, smiled evily and slowly sunk her teeth deep into Kiara's right shoulder blade! As Kiara felt Sisha sink her teeth deeper into her flesh, she closed her eyes and acted as if she was dead! Sisha then let go, thinking that she's dead and the four left Kiara's bloody body there on the herd surface! Kiara then opened her eyes back up and saw that they were gone! Kiara was loosing Blood fast as Blood just kept pouring out of her neck and she then saw a huge puddle of dark red Blood in front of her neck, flowing across the hard surface.

She closed her eyes and with all the strength she had left, limped back home. As Kiara was limping back home, Kiara could even taste her own Blood as is kept running out of Kiara's mouth and all of a sudden, Kiara fell and hit the ground hard! Tears began streaming down her face as Kiara's eyes slowly closed and fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Back at Pride Rock, Kovu all of a sudden picked up a strong scent smelled like Blood. His eyes widened as he then raced down Pride Rock and followed the scent until he arrived. As Kovu stopped, he saw Kiara laying on the ground motionless, loosing Blood fast, so he slowly walked in front of her and saw that her eyes were still closed. He then looked at her neck and saw very deep wounds on her neck. Kovu began to get even more terrified as he lowered his ear to her mouth to listen to see if she was still breathing. Surprisingly, she was breathing but it was very slow. Kovu then picked Kiara up as gently as possible and ran back to Pride Rock!

Once he got back, he ran inside and put Kiara down as gently as possible next to the cave wall, then yelled, "Nikisha, Vitani, get Rafiki now!"

They both nodded as Kovu laid down beside Kiara, looking very worried. He kept looking at her to see if there was any movement, but there wasn't and he was affraid it was to late and that Kiara had died! Tears formed in his eyes as he licked her cheek and rested his head on her side!

Just then, Vitani and Nikisha arrived with Rafiki as Rafiki quickly went inside and examined Kiara. After awhile of examining her, he then said to Kovu that he stopped the bleeding, and that she was still alive, but didn't know if she would make it or not!

Kovu's bright green eyes widened with sadness and tears started filling up in his eyes and said quietly, "No, Kiara won't die on me. Tell me there's a possibility she will survive, tell me."

Rafiki replied, "Yes Kovu, there is also a possibility she'll survive to."

After no response from Kovu, Rafiki padded him on the shoulder then left. Kovu then looked inside to see Nala crying into Simba's mane, as he saw that Simba had some very looking sad eyes to. Kovu then closed his eyes for a few moments and opened them back up, as he hated to see Nala so sad and crying into Simba's mane!

As soon as Simba left Nala alone in the cave beside Kiara, Nala said through tears, "Kiara? Kiara wake up." Nala then nudged Kiara's jaw some but there was no movement from Kiara as more tears started to fall to the ground.

Nala then laid down on her stomach beside Kiara. As Nala saw Kovu step in front of her, she looked at him deeply with her beutiful sky blue eyes. She then closed her eyes and put her head down on her paws and just laid there.

Kovu then asked Kiara quietly in her ear, "Oh Kiara, where did I go wrong?"

After that, Kovu also laid down on the other side of her and rested.

Back in the Outlands, the white lionsaid to Sisha, "You did an Excellent Job earlier. You killed that lioness like she was no match."

Sisha blushed at his comment and Sisha, for awhile now started liking this hansome white lion named Kotta for awhile now.

Krooger then said, "Excellent work Sisha. You're ready for your next test."

Krooger continued, "But, you need to get your rest, so I'll tell you later, okay."

Sisha replied, "Okay."

Sisha then went back inside a cave to go rest while Krooger comes up with another evil plan!

**Well, what did ya think? I know some of it was brutal, but don't be surprised if you see more brutal attacks in this story, okay! Anyway, I worked on this long and hard so hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Anyway, my next Update should be up very soon, I'm trying my best to get this up as quick as possible now, because I only have 10 reviews and this story was an very popular on before it got deleted, okay! **

**So, Please R&R(It would be much appreciated)!!**

**_-Kovu 114_**


	5. The Trap!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Sisha, Krooger, Kotta, and Kodda!_

Chapter 5 

It was evening in the Pridelands as two weeks have gone by since Kiara's injury. Rafiki's medicine had been healing Kiara faster than expected and now she's actually back on her paws and walking again.

Since it was now evening, Nala had decided to go on a short walk with Kiara, but what they didn't know is that along the way there would be a trap they would run into.

Nala then asked, "So Kiara, how are you feeling today?"

Kiara replied, "I'm feeling just fine, thanks for asking."

As Nala nodded, Kiara then asked, "Mom, am I doing a good job being Queen of the Pridelands?"

Nala shocked at the question, but calmly replied with a warm smile, "Of course you are Kiara. You and Kovu are doing a great job as rulers of these lands."

Kiara put on a small smile then said, "Thanks mom."

As they continued walking, Kiara picked up a very strong scent that smelled really awful.

Kiara then said, "Mom?"

Nala replied, "Yes."

Kiara then asked, "Do you smell that?

Nala replied, "No. What do you smell?"

Kiara answered, "It's a very strong scent. The scent I'm picking up wasn't here yesterday. Are you sure you can't sense it?"

Nala replied, "Now that you say it, I can. It's a very strong smell, and it almost seems that it's…rotting. I think it's coming from the bushes to your left."

Kiara answered, "I think you're right. Let's go."

So they ran to where the scent was.

Once they arrived, Kiara and Nala approached it as Kiara said while covering her mouth, "Hm, that's odd. This creature of some sort wasn't here yesterday."

A little further ahead, Sisha and Krooger were watching.

Krooger then said, "Excellent, they are right where I want them.

Sisha kind of cringed when she looked at that creature, but nodded her head.

Back to where Kiara and Nala were, Nala started to feel a little sick at the sight of the dead creature.

Nala then said, "Lord have mercy."

Nala then ran to a nearby bush and hurled.

As Kiara got closed, she held her breath and turned the dead creature on its other side, facing her. All of a sudden, when Kiara did that, she saw that there were no eyes in it's eye sockets, only flies and bugs crawling in and out of the eye sockets.

When Kiara saw that, she said, "Oh my God."

And right away, Kiara had fainted and fell unconscious. Nala then saw that Kiara had fallen unconscious, then screamed and said, "Kiara!"

Nala then ran to Kiara and nudged her jaw to try to wake her up, but she didn't. As Nala looked up and also saw that the creature had no eyes, just flies and bugs going in and out of it's eye sockets and then said, "Good lord," and just like that, Nala also fainted and fell unconscious!

Krooger then said, "Excellent, it worked. Sisha, go and grab those two and bring them out to the Outlands, okay."

Sisha nodded as she slowly approached them, but just happen to turn her attention towards the creatures' face and saw the horrifying sight and said while taking deep breaths, "Oh my lord," and just like that, Sisha fainted and fell unconscious!

Krooger rolled his eyes, then said to himself, "Good god Sisha, it's just an ugly, dead looking creature."

Krooger then yelled, "Kotta, Kodda, come here!"

The two huge lions ran to Krooger and said, "What?"

Krooger then said, "Can you two go and carry Nala and Kiara back to the Outlands while I carry Sisha?"

They both said, "Yes."

So they both walked slowly towards the unconscious bodies, but Krooger then said, "Hurry up, they could awake any minute now!"

They both nodded as they took a deep breath then held their breaths while they picked Kiara and Nala up because of the awful smell and sight.

As Kodda and Kotta ran back to the Outlands, Krooger rolled his eyes and unlike the others, he walked casually over to Sisha and picked her up and carried her back to the Outlands!

Once they all got back to the Outlands, Kodda and Kotta put Nala and Kiara who were still unconscious, in a cave and left them there. Just as Krooger put Sisha down, Sisha woke up and asked, "What happened."

Krooger replied frustrated, "You fainted, now get up. I'm very disappointed in you Sisha."

Sisha replied, with her ears drooped, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

But Sisha couldn't finish as Krooger slammed his paw into Sisha's head and she went sprawling across the ground and hit a big rock hard.

As Sisha just laid there, Krooger slapped her and yelled, "Get up!"

But when Sisha didn't, Krooger once again slammed his paw into her face as she again hit the ground hard, breathing heavily, and also close to unconsciousness!

Just as Krooger was going to knock her out, Kotta stepped in-between them and said, "Krooger STOP, okay! She's had enough already, so just let her be!"

As Krooger growled angrily, bearing his very sharp teeth, as if he was going to attack, Kotta growled angrily at him to, bearing his very sharp teeth!

As the two just glared angrily at each other, Kodda just stood there, not know if Krooger was going to attack or not.

Finally Krooger gave in and said angrily, "Fine, wimps!"

Kotta narrowed his eyes at him as Krooger just kept walking away.

Kotta then walked over to Sisha to help her get up and said, "Are you ok Sisha?"

Sisha replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

Kotta then helped Sisha get up and the two walked away.

Back in the cave Kiara and Nala were put into, Nala finally awoke, as Kiara was still unconscious. Nala then yelled for some odd reason, as if waking up from a bad dream, "I didn't do it!"

Nala then looked around and noticed that she was in the Outlands, so Nala nudged Kiara a little as Kiara awoke slowly and asked, "What happened?"

Nala thought for awhile, then remembered and replied, "I think we fainted and now we've been taken to the Outlands. They set a trap for us and therefore we fainted and they brought us to the Outlands."

As Nala helped her daughter up, Kiara replied, "Oh that's not good."

Nala replied, "No it isn't."

Krooger then said evilly, "So, I see that you two wimps finally awoke."

Kiara then yelled, "What do you want?"

Krooger replied, "It's quite simple actually, I want you two dead so we can take over the Pridelands idiot."

Kiara snarled as Krooger, in a swift second, racked his claws across Kiara's face. Kiara yelped as Blood began rushing down her face, dripping to the ground!

As Nala saw that, she screamed, "Kiara!"

Just as Nala faced Krooger, Krooger racked his claws across her face! As Nala yelped at the pain, Blood also began rushing down her face and dripping to the ground!

As both Kiara and Nala snarled at Krooger with Blood rushing down their faces, Krooger just grinned evilly and said, "You two enjoy yourselves, and don't, I mean don't even think about trying to escape. Because, if you do, Kodda and Kotta here will kill you without thinking twice, you got that."

They both nodded as Krooger said, "Good! Kotta and Kodda with be guarding the entrance, just to let you know."

As Krooger left, Nala licked the Blood away from Kiara's face and said, "Are you ok dear."

Kiara replied angrily, "Yeah, I guess so."

After a moment of silence, Nala then said, "Kiara, we will get out of here, okay. Just keep your hopes up and you'll pull through, okay."

Kiara replied, "Okay."

Kiara then licked the Blood away from Nala's face. And after she was done, they decided to just lay down and try to rest, hoping they'll get out soon."

Back in the Pridelands, Kovu was pacing back and forth, worried to death about his mate and Nala.

Kovu then asked, with his green eyes sparkling "Simba, do you think Kiara and Nala will be ok?"

Simba replied, "I hope so."

Kovu felt some tears come to his eyes as he wiped them away.

Kovu then said quietly to himself, "Come on Kovu, you can do it. Kiara will be just fine, you'll see."

Simba then put a paw on his shoulder then said, "Don't worry Kovu, they'll be fine. Why don't you go and relax and I'll carry on for the rest of the day, okay."

Kovu replied, "But Simba, are you sure you want to do that."

Simba chuckled and said, "Of course I do."

Kovu nodded as Simba sighed and carried on the duties for Kovu. Kovu then went inside the den to try to relax, but all he could think about was Kiara, remembering the great times they had together, before this happened.

Kovu then closed his eyes and eventually dozed off to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? I worked long and hard on this so hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, oh no, Nala and Kiara have been taken to the Outlands and might die if they try to escape? That's not good, but hopefully while they are there, they can try to talk to Sisha and get her to remember that she is Kiara's daughter and that she used to be a Pridelander herself!**

**Anyway, my next update should be this coming weekend, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!**

**_-Kovu 114_**


	6. Escape Attempt!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Sisha, Kotta, Kodda and Krooger!!_

Chapter 6

It was night time at Pride rock and everyone had gone to sleep, including Kovu and Simba. But there was someone still awake and her name was Vitani, so Vitani waited till the right moment to go and search for Nala and Kiara.

In a few minutes, Vitani reached the border of the Outlands/Pridelands. As Vitani quietly walked through the very dry grass, she saw a cave, containing Kiara and Nala in it.

So, Vitani sighed in relief, and said to herself, "Thank goodness, they're alright, but the entrance is guarded tightly, have to be really quiet."

So, Vitani stayed low and when no one was in sight, she made her move. Once she got to the Outer part of the cave, Vitani slowly but surely extended her claws and put her paw on the other side of Kodda's face and banged his head into the cave wall very hard until he was out cold, and then the lioness that was also guarding the cave ran at Vitani but Vitani dodged her attack and also slammed her paw into the lioness' face until she was out cold.

Vitani saw that Nala and Kiara were resting so, she said really quietly, "Hey, Nala, Kiara, wake up. It's me, Vitani."

Kiara slowly got up and realized it was Vitani, what was she doing here. "Hey Vitani, I'm glad to see ya but why are you out here alone?"

Vitani replied, "To save you and Nala of course. You're the queen right, so the queen and former queen needs to get out of here. And most importantly, you're my friends."

Kiara replied, "I'm your friend? I didn't think you'd like me after what I did to Zira."

Vitani closed her eyes but after a few seconds, she re-opened them and said, "I know. Mother was wrong, there was nothing to hate against you and after you had stopped the fight, I realized that she was wrong and you were right. It's too bad she wouldn't listen though."

Vitani continued, "But anyway, we need to get you out of here, can you wake up Nala?"

Kiara replied, "Sure I can. Mom, wake up, Vitani is here and she's going to take us home."

Nala then got up and just as Vitani turned around, Kotta and Sisha were standing right there as Kotta said, "Well, I see you two wimps have a little helper here, trying to help you escape, Vitani, am I right?"

Vitani asked angrily, "How do you know my name?"

Kotta replied, "Quite simple actually, Zira was your mother, wasn't she. I actually met her a couple of times but booted me out for trying to join your pride. Then, your pride and the Pridelanders had a big battle, fierce, and you were about to take the Pridelands away from them until that stupid lioness, Kiara stopped it."

Kiara growled angrily but Vitani held her back. Vitani then asked, "How do you know all that stuff?"

Kotta replied, "You'll find out soon enough, but since you're here, I'll go ahead and knock you out cold."

Vitani then said, "No, you're going to tell me…"

But Vitani couldn't finish as Kotta slammed his huge paw into Vitani's face as Vitani hit the cave wall hard, which knocked Vitani unconscious.

Kotta started laughing evilly, then said to Sisha, "Sisha, why don't you give it a shot also."

Sisha replied, "My pleasure."

Kiara's eyes widened as she had just heard that that young lioness was her daughter, Sisha."

Sisha then said evilly, "Well, aren't you going to attack me?"

Kiara replied, "No, I'm not going to attack my daughter, no matter what."

Sisha laughed and said, "Daughter, ha. You're not my mother, and I'm not your daughter and if I was, I'm not your daughter any more. This is my home now, and now you are going to die."

Sisha approached Kiara who stood her ground, and replied, "I'm not going to attack you."

But just like that, Sisha slammed her paw into Kiara's face as Kiara also hit the cave wall hard. Nala was about to help but Kotta pinned her in time and said, "You're not going anywhere."

Kiara then said weakly, "I'm still not going to attack you." As Kiara got up slowly, Sisha attacked Kiara again and then sunk her teeth deep in-between Kiara's shoulder blades. Kiara roared in pain, as she still didn't attack her daughter. Sisha then got off and attacked again, and this time, she twisted Kiara's left foreleg and ended up breaking Kiara's leg bone.

Kiara yelped and fell to the ground, groaning in pain . Just then, Sisha appeared over her and stared down at Kiara's neck lustfully! Kiara's eyes widened with fear as Sisha opened he mouth and sunk her teeth deep into Kiara's neck, as Blood began rushing out of her neck!

Kiara heard her mother, Nala yell, "Kiara, NO!"

Sisha then shoved her teeth down deeper and deeper into her neck as Blood now began pouring out of Kiara's neck! Kiara began gasping for air, thinking this is it, she's going to die, and just then, Kiara felt Blood coming out of her mouth as she got weaker and weaker! Sisha, seeing that Kiara's still alive, tried sinking her teeth even deeper into Kiara's neck as Blood just kept on pouring out of Kiara's neck even faster! Sisha then shook Kiara a little with Kiara's neck still in her mouth and then let go of Kiara's neck! Slowly but surely, Kiara's eyes closed as her head fell back onto the ground and didn't move!

Sisha got up and licked Kiara's Blood off her mouth as Sisha told Kotta to get off Nala and guard the cave entrance.

Nala then got up and immediately ran to Kiara, seeing that a huge puddle of Blood was forming in front of Kiara's neck and flowing across the hard surface as she still lay motionless. Tear's started streaming down Nala's face as Nala nudged Kiara's jaw a couple of times while saying, "Kiara, wake up. Don't go, please, stay with me hear."

But Kiara didn't reply as Kiara's eyes remained closed. Nala then remembered a long time ago, that when someone was bleeding and therefore couldn't get any help, they had to put their paws on the wound and press down to try to stop the bleeding.

Vitani just then awoke and saw Nala about to do something she hasn't seen Nala do before. So, as Vitani arrived beside Nala, Nala put her paws on Kiara's neck wound and pressed down, applying some pressure in order to try and stop the bleeding. As Nala began doing that, her paws were immediately covered with Kiara's Blood and while doing that, her forelegs ended up getting Blood all over them. Nala stopped and saw that Kiara's neck had basically stopped bleeding.

Nala then looked at her forelegs and paws, which were practically covered in Blood then said, "Vitani, we have to get Kiara to Rafiki as soon as possible, we can't wait that much longer or else Kiara might…"

Nala couldn't finish as tears began streaming down her face again. Vitani then said, "Well, there's two guarding the entrance right now and it appears that everyone else is now asleep."

Nala then said, "Alright Vitani, are you ready?"

Vitani replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Nala then said, "On the count of three, one, two, three and they charged at the two that were guarding the cave and immediately knocked them out. Just then, they heard a moan behind them. It was Kiara.

Kiara slowly opened her eyes and immediately saw that Nala's front paws and forelegs were covered with Blood.

Kiara then said weakly, "Mom, what happened? What happened to your paws and legs?"

Nala replied, "Actually, my legs and paws are covered in your Blood because I used a technique that was taught to me a long time ago to stop the bleeding. I did manage to do that, but we need to get you to see Rafiki as soon as possible.

Kiara nodded and closed her eyes for a few moments, while breathing in deep breaths. Nala started cleaning herself off to get all the blood off, unfortunately, some of it was still left and couldn't, for right now, get all the Blood off.

Nala then grabbed Kiara by the nape of her neck and put Kiara on her back as Vitani made sure no one was coming. No one was, so Nala, with Kiara on her back started to make a break for it and luckily they made it past the boarder and then made their way to Rafiki's tree.

Once they got there, they put Kiara down as gently as possible as Rafiki was already there to examine her. Once he was finished, Rafiki said, "I've stopped the bleeding and she's lucky, she seems like she'll survive, but for now, she needs lot's of rest and constantly needs medicine on that wound, each morning and Evening.

Rafiki continued, "But for now, just leave her hear with me and I'll take care of her, okay."

They nodded as Nala asked, "Can we stay with her?"

Rafiki replied, "Sure, I'll just be in the back getting the medicine ready, okay."

Nala replied, "Thanks."

So, Nala and Vitani laid down beside Kiara who was still awake, but then closed her eyes to get some rest.

Nala sighed, and to went back to sleep along with Vitani.

**Well, what did ya think? I know, It was somewhat brutal, but remember, that there are going to be brutal parts in this story so don't let it be a surprise to you, okay. Anyway, Thank goodness Kiara's going to make it and that they all ended up escaping.**

**Anyway, my next Update should be at the end of this weekend, if not, maybe earlier, okay.**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 114_**


	7. New Ally?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King but I do own Sisha and Krooger!_

Chapter 7

It was nearing noon in the Pridelands and Kovu and Simba have not yet knew about the incident with Kiara yet.

Meanwhile, Kovu was pacing back and forth wondering now what happened to his sister but still more worried for Kiara's safety.

Finally Kovu stopped pacing and said, "Hey Simba, I'm going to go check and see if Kiara is at Rafiki's tree, okay."

Simba replied, "Why?"

Kovu answered back, "Because, if my sister went looking for Kiara and Nala, then obviously if Vitani escaped with them, the first place they would go to is Rafiki's tree. So that's why I need to check."

Just then, Rafiki showed up and said to both Simba and Kovu, "Kovu, they are fine, Vitani escaped the Outlands last night with both Kiara and Nala."

Simba and Kovu sighed in relief but Rafiki continued, "But Kiara is not in good condition, she was injured pretty badly last night when Nala arrived."

E and bring them back

Kovu then asked, "Well, can I go and see her?"

But before Rafiki could answer, Nala and Vitani showed up.

Nala then ran towards Simba and nuzzled him deeply as Simba saw tears streaming down her face, then said, "What's wrong Nala?"

Nala answered, "It's Kiara. She got injured really badly last night. She's now at Rafiki's tree, but she has an devastating neck wound that is unbearable for me to see."

Simba then got a sad look on his face worried for Kiara. Kovu just then nuzzled Vitani and said, "Oh thank god you're ok, I was worried sick."

Vitani replied, "Well, it didn't seem right that Kiara and Nala were gone so I had to leave and bring them back."

Kovu nuzzled her one more time then asked, "Is Kiara ok?"

Vitani's smile then faded as she replied, "I…I don't know, to tell you the truth, but I can say that she's badly injured."

Kovu replied, "Okay, thanks Vitani."

Vitani saw the look on Kovu's face and said, "I'm really sorry this happened Kovu, truly I am."

Kovu replied, "It's alright Vitani, it wasn't your fault."

Simba then asked, "Can you take us to Kiara, Rafiki?"

Rafiki replied, "Sure, follow me."

So they did and once they arrived, Simba went in first but didn't stay long because she was resting.

Once Simba came out, Kovu asked, "Can I see her Simba?"

Simba sighed and replied, "No Kovu, she's resting."

Kovu replied, surprised Simba said that, said, "Well, I'm going to check just to make sure."

Simba then got in front of Kovu and replied, "Did I not make myself clear, I said no, because she is resting."

Kovu replied, "But, she's my mate. You know, you're not the only on who loves her, and if you loved her enough, you would let me see, just to make sure."

Simba replied, getting a little angry, "I do love her very much, but she needs her rest. So, I'm going to say this again, I said NO Kovu."

Kovu getting a little mad to replied, "And I said YES. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check, just to make sure Kiara's okay."

Simba then got in front of him again and replied angrily, "I said, she's okay, and I made sure of that. So don't get started with me."

Kovu replied angrily, "You know Simba, just because she's your daughter, doesn't mean you can't let me see her."

Simba answered more angrily, "You know what Kovu, just because you're King doesn't mean you have authority over me and doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want!"

Kovu replied very angrily, "You know Simba, I'm not stupid. I know the differences between making the right decision and the wrong decisions and the okay decisions. I'm not stupid Simba!"

Nala then interrupted and said, "Simba, let him…"

But she wasn't able to finish as Simba interrupted and said without thinking, "Shut up Nala. I…I mean no Nala."

And then right away, Simba noticed what he had just said to his mate. He then turned towards Nala and said, "Nala, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, it's just that I was angry at Kovu, and without thinking, that word came out of my mouth, I'm sorry Nala."

Nala then replied angrily, "That's right, you said it without thinking." And before Simba could say anything else, tears started streaming down Nala's face as she ran off crying, upset, and confused.

Kovu then said, "Way to go genius, you just used fowl language towards your mate, that was really smooth."

Simba then replied angrily, "You know what Kovu, this is all your fault. If you didn't start this argument, none of that would've happened."

Kovu started boiling with anger, "My fault? You think this is MY FAULT!" Well FYI…"

Simba then interrupted him and said, "Don't you dare raise your voice against me. I still have authority over you and I can still exile you!"

Kovu replied, "Actually, I'm the King, so therefore you can't exile me…"

Simba then all of a sudden, racked his claws across Kovu's face, causing Blood to start rushing down his face and dripping to the ground. Kovu then put his paw on the side of his face, then took it off and saw dark red Blood all over his paw, shocked at what Simba just did!"

Simba replied, "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do here!"

Inside Rafiki's tree, Kiara has heard the whole argument. So she got up weakly and saw Simba and Kovu growling dangerously at each other. As Kiara started getting angry, Kiara roared at the two males and said, "QUIET!"

Simba and Kovu stopped growling at each other and looked at Kiara. Kiara then saw that Kovu had been slashed in the face and that the Blood was dripping now dripping to the ground from Kovu's face.

Kiara then walked towards Kovu and said, "Kovu, are you ok? Who did this to you?"

As Kiara started licking the Blood away from Kovu's face, Kovu replied angrily, "He's standing right behind you."

Once Kiara was done licking the Blood away from Kovu's face, Kiara then looked at her father and asked, "Daddy, is this true? Daddy, what have you done?"

Simba then said, "Well he deserved it. I needed to teach him a lesson about arguing with me and that blaming me for something I didn't do."

Kovu replied, "What? I wasn't blaming you, it was you who was pinning the blame on me?"

Kiara then asked Kovu, "What did daddy blame you with?"

Kovu replied, "He blamed me for using fowl language towards his mate when it was really him that said it to her."

Kiara shocked and said, "Daddy, why would you do such a thing."

Simba then replied angrily, "Oh, now your taking his side? I'm your father, how could you take his side."

Kiara replied back angrily, "I'm not on anybody's side daddy. Did you really use fowl language against mom?"

After Simba didn't say anything, Kiara practically yelled angrily, "Answer me now!"

Simba then replied angrily, "Don't you dare use that tone of voice against me Kiara. I don't care if your Queen, I'm still your father and I still have authority over you."

Kiara gasped and replied angrily, "No you don't, I'm old enough to take care of myself now without your guidance!" So stop taking control of my life and let me take care of myself! Don't you trust me to take care of myself?"

Simba replied angrily, "No, and No your not! And what proved it was that you got injured two times now, so get back in Rafiki's tree and rest now!"

Kiara snarled at Simba with tears in her eyes, then said, "I HATE YOU! You never let me do what I want to do, even when I'm Queen and have a daughter. Simba replied angrily, "No, and No your not! And what proved it was that you got injured two times now, so get back in Rafiki's tree and rest now!"

Kiara snarled at Simba with tears in her eyes, then said, "I HATE YOU! You never let me do what I want to do, even when I'm Queen and have a daughter. You know what daddy, I can't handle this anymore, if you hate me to and don't trust me then I'm leaving, and I won't be coming back for a long time. Come on Kovu, let's go."

Simba replied, "But Kiara, I didn't…"

But Kiara interrupted him and said, "But nothing. I heard the whole thing. I heard everything you said, so don't try to lie to me."

Simba replied, "What, you heard the whole thing?"

Kiara replied, "Ding, ding, ding, that's correct."

Kiara then turned around to face Kovu and said, "Come on Kovu, let's go."

As Kovu nodded, Simba replied, "Kiara, what about your wound? Your not in any condition to be going anywhere."

Kiara then turned back and said in Simba's face, "I don't give a damn about it. I feel just fine, and you can't always control my life you know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tell mom that Kovu and I need some time alone."

But before Simba could say anything, Kiara ran of towards Pride Rock as best as she could. Kovu then grinned at Simba angrily with his green eyes then followed Kiara. Simba then decided to run after them.

When Kiara and Kovu arrived, Kiara saw the lionesses trying to comfort Nala. So Kiara came inside the den as best as she could towards Nala.

The lionesses gasped, surprised to see Kiara in there.

Kiara then said to Nala, "Mom, I have something to tell you."

Nala looked up at her daughter with her sky blue eyes and got up and nuzzled Kiara deeply and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Kiara felt the pain gritted her teeth but said, "I'm feeling better actually. Rafiki put some medicine on it so it can heal. But I need to tell you something.

Nala replied, "What is it."

Tears started forming in Kiara's eyes as she said, "Kovu and I want to be alone for awhile for a max of two to three weeks. Is it alright if you take over for Kovu and I?"

Nala thought, but understood why Kiara wanted to be alone with Kovu for that amount of time. Nala replied, "Yes you can, just take some of Rafiki's medicine here and take it along with you, okay."

Kiara replied, "Thanks mom, I really appreciate it."

Kiara and Nala nuzzled each other deeply for a couple of moments then said, "Now you take good care of yourself, okay."

Kiara looked at Kovu and smiled, then replied, "I will."

Nala then looked at Kovu and noticed that Kovu have four claw marks on his cheek that was still bleeding and asked, "What happened?"

Kovu's smile faded as he said, "Simba did it, but it's nothing really."

Nala cocked an eyebrow and replied, "No Kovu, it is. Here, I have some medicine for it, but it might sting a little."

Kovu just looked at Kiara and smiled as Kiara smiled back. Kovu then gritted his teeth because the medicine did actually sting, but it's worth it.

After Nala was done, she smiled and said, "Kovu, you take good care of yourself and make sure Kiara does the same, okay. And if anything happens, make sure Kiara doesn't get hurt anymore than she is now, okay"

Nala winked an eye as Kovu chuckled a little then replied, "Don't worry, I will."

Nala replied, "Good. Kiara nuzzled her mother one last time then said, "We'll be back in a max of three weeks, okay."

Nala smiled and said, "Okay, see ya then."

Kiara and Kovu replied, "Okay, bye."

Nala nodded as Kiara and Kovu headed off to the jungle. Just then Simba came in and was about to walk to Nala when some of the lionesses named Nikisha and Misti blocked his way.

Simba then said, "Nala, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to."

Nala just put her head down on her paws and didn't answer.

Simba then said again, "Nala, I…"

Nikisha then said angrily, "Shut up Simba! She obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Simba replied, "You better watch your language Nikisha, before you get in trouble."

Nala replied, "No, Nikisha has a right to say that, I heard everything. When I ran off, I ran behind a bush and heard everything you said to Kovu and especially to Kiara. Why in the world would you talk to our daughter like that."

As Simba didn't say anything, Nala said, "I don't want to hear it, you can sleep in that smaller cave over to your right for the night."

Simba sighed as Nala said, "Mom, Nikisha, Misti and Kisha, please escort Simba to that cave over there. Nikisha, Misti and Kisha, I want you to guard the cave, okay."

Nikisha replied, "Yes Nala, with pleasure."

So they escorted Simba to the cave and guarded it for the rest of the evening and night.

Meanwhile, Kiara and Kovu just arrived in the jungle. It was evening in the jungle when they arrived. When they arrived, Kovu and Kiara decided to rest in a small cave for awhile.

A few hours have gone by since and Kiara and Kovu were still sleeping.

Just then, Kiara heard something in the bushed about a hundred yards away, so Kiara decided to wake Kovu up and said, "Hey Kovu, did you hear that?"

Kovu asked, "Hear what?"

She then heard it again as Kiara replied, "That."

Kovu replied, "Yes I do, what do you think it is?"

Before Kiara could answer, they saw 3 hyenas come into view.

The Voice said, "Well, well, well, what do we have hear Banzai?"

Banzai replied, "Hmm, I don't know Shenzi. Uh, what do you think Ed?"

Ed then just laughed his usual stupidious laugh.

Banzai replied, "Yeah just what I was thinking…"

But before Banzai could finish Kovu said, "Shenzi, Banzai and Ed?"

Shenzi replied, "That's right. Wait a minute, you're name in Kovu isn't it."

Kovu replied, "How do you know my name?"

Shenzi replied, "Easy, that scar on you left eye. Reminds us of what Scar looked like before he betrayed us."

Banzai looked behind Kovu and said, "Well, who do we have here, Kiara, am I correct."

Kiara replied, "Yeah so, what do you want anyway stupid."

Just then, Shenzi and Banzai heard Ed start laughing at what Kiara said towards Banzai."

Shenzi and Banzai glared at Ed as Ed stopped laughing.

Shenzi replied, "Well, it was nice meeting ya, now, you shall die!"

Kovu and Kiara growled as they attacked! Just then, Shenzi sunk her teeth into Kovu's back and Banzai sunk his into Kovu's neck! Kovu roared in pain, but Kiara ran over and slammed her paw into Banzai's face and he let go! Thankfully Banzai's teeth didn't go in deep enough. Ed then barreled right into Kiara sending her sprawling across the ground. Just then, Banzai appeared over her and was about to sink his teeth into Kiara's neck until Kiara kicked him in the stomach and he went sprawling across the ground!

Just then, Kovu threw Shenzi off and slammed his paw into her face and she hit the ground hard! Just then Ed sunk his teeth into Kovu's leg, although Kovu tried to throw Ed off but all Ed did was sink his teeth even deeper into his foreleg as Blood started pouring out of the wound. Kiara then came in and slammed her paw into Ed's face and he went sprawling across the ground!

Just then, Banzai pinned Kovu as Shenzi did the same to Kiara, then Shenzi said, "I have to admit Kiara, you did pretty good, but not good enough."

Shenzi stared at Kiara's neck lustfully as she unexpected, twisted Kiara's foreleg and broke Kiara's leg bone, making her even more vulnerable! Kiara yelped at the pain as Shenzi grinned, all of a sudden a tanish colored lioness came in and knocked Shenzi off Kiara and Shenzi happened to fly into Banzai who already had pinned Kovu!

As Ed was about to attack the tanish colored lioness, Shenzi said, "Ed, don't attack! Shenzi then called Banzai and Ed over and said to Kovu, Kiara and the white lioness, "You haven't seen the last of us!"

Then the trio ran off! Kovu then got up as Kiara tried to do the same but fell right back down, breathing heavily.

Kovu ran over to Kiara and asked worriedly, "Are you ok Kiara?"

Then the lioness came forward and said, "She has a broken leg, but I do have something for it, hold on I'll be right back."

Kovu then said, "Don't worry Kiara, you'll be fine. But I'm going to carry you back to our cave, okay."

Kiara smiled and said, "Okay. I know I will."

Kovu smiled back and then carried Kiara back inside the cave near the entrance and then put her down as gently as possible.

Just then, the white lioness appeared again with a leaf that had medicine in it.

The lioness said, "Hear, this will help."

Kiara replied, "Thankyou."

The lioness smiled and nodded as she wrapped the leaf around Kiara's broken. Once she was done, Kovu said, "Anyway, my name is Kovu."

Kiara then said, "And my name is Kiara. What's your name?"

The lioness replied, "My name is Lena, nice to meet you."

Lena is about as old as Kovu and Kiara are except a little younger. Lena was a light tanish fur, a white creamy underbelly, brown eyes like Kiara, was a very skillful hunter and fighter. She could run about the same speed as Kiara could.

Kovu and Kiara then said, "It's nice to meet you to. Do you have a Pride."

Lena's ears drooped and replied, "Sadly, I don't my Pride was killed off by some rogue Pride. I was the only one who escaped alive."

Kiara replied, "I'm sorry about what happened to your Pride, but your welcome to stay with us if you would like."

Lena's eyes brightened up and said, "I can?"

Kovu replied, "Sure you can. We can introduce you to our pride called the Pridelanders. You know where the Pridelands are?"

Lena replied, "I don't know where it is, but I've heard about it. Sounds like a great place to live."

Kiara replied, "It is, you'll love it."

Lena replied, "Okay, when do we go?"

Kiara replied, "Actually we went hear to relax for a bit, but we should head back in a few weeks or so, is that okay with you?"

Lena replied, "Yeah, but I'm tired, I need some rest."

Kiara replied, "Alright, Goodnight Lena."

Lena replied, "Goodnight Kiara and Kovu."

Kovu replied, "Goodnight Lena. And goodnight Kiara."

Kiara replied, "Goodnight Kovu."

So they peacefully went to sleep with their new friend Lena.

**Well what did ya think? Interesting huh, the way how Simba reacted towards Kovu, Nala and Kiara. And then they meet Lena, interesting. Anyway, I worked long and hard on this chapter so, Hope you enjoyed it!**

My next Update should be by midweek, okay!

But for now, Please R&R!!

-Kovu 01


	8. What's going on?

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Lena, Nikisha, and Kisha!_

Chapter 8 

It was morning in the Pridelands and four days have gone by since Kovu and Kiara left. Most of everyone woke up. As for Simba, Nikisha and Kisha were the two lionesses that were guarding Simba's small cave.

Simba then asked, "Would I be able to get some water?

Nikisha replied, "Fine, but Kisha and I will escort you there."

Simba sighed as the two lionesses escorted him to the watering hole.

Simba started drinking but then all of a sudden, Simba threw a whole bunch of water on Kisha and Nikisha, which blinded them for a few moments, as Simba then ran off towards the jungle.

Kisha and Nikisha shook the water off themselves as Nikisha said, "What a smart move by you Simba. Come on, we don't have time to tell the others, we have to get him back."

Kisha nodded as they both went after Simba.

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Lena, Kovu and Kiara had just awoken. Kiara's neck wound was practically almost gone. Although her leg was still very sore and had trouble walking and standing up, but gradually, Kiara's broken leg was healing.

Kovu then stood up and asked, "How are you feeling today Kiara?"

Kiara replied, "I'm feeling just fine, you?"

Kovu replied, "I'm feeling great, thanks for asking."

As Kiara nodded, Lena got up and asked, "How are you feeling Kiara?"

Kiara replied, "Great actually, you?"

Lena replied, "Well that's good to hear. Let me uncover your leg for a second so I can see how good it's healing."

Kiara smiled then replied, "Okay."

Lena uncovered Kiara's leg as gently as possible and felt it with her paw. As Lena did that, Kiara gritted her teeth as she could still really feel the pain now.

Lena looked up and said, "Oh, sorry Kiara, didn't mean to hurt you."

Kiara replied, "That's okay, how is it."

Lena smiled and replied, "Your leg is healing just fine, give it about a week and you should be able to walk, okay."

Lena then covered Kiara's leg back up with a new leaf as Kiara replied, "Okay."

Kiara then said, "Kovu, Lena, could you help me get to the that small watering hole?"

They both replied, "Sure."

But just as they were going to help Kiara get some water, Simba arrived and growled angrily at Kovu and especially Lena.

Kiara gasped and said, "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

As Simba ignored his daughters' question, Kiara tried to get up but Kovu walked cautiously over to Kiara and said, "Kiara, you need to lay back down and let that leg heal."

Lena gulped as Simba said angrily, "Who are you and what are you doing hear with them?"

Lena gulped again and said, "My name is…Lena. I was helping Kiara with her injuries."

Simba then laughed and said, "Right. Why is Kiara's leg wrapped in that pathetic leaf?"

Lena's ears drooped as she replied, "I was just…"

Kiara interrupted her and said to Simba, "She was helping my broken leg and…"

Simba replied, "You have a broken leg?

Simba looked even more angrily at Lena and asked, "Did you break her leg?"

Lena replied, "No, I was helping…"

Simba, not believing a word she was saying, slammed his paw into Lena's face as she went sprawling into a nearby tree next to their little cave. As Simba was going to take her out, Kiara got up weakly and got in front of Lena and instead of hitting Lena, Simba's paw slammed into Kiara's face and she went sprawling into a huge rock and Kiara was knocked out cold.

As Nikisha arrived, they saw what happened and Nikisha and Kisha ran over to Kiara as Kisha said, "Kiara wake up."

Nikisha nudged Kiara's jaw a couple of times but Kiara didn't move as she was still in a deep unconsciousness. Just then, Nikisha looked at Kiara's head and where her head had hit the rock, She and Kisha saw Blood stains on the rock as Kisha saw a pretty good size wound on Kiara's head that was still bleeding.

Simba then ran to where Kiara was but Nikisha and Kisha blocked his path.

Simba then said, "Let me pass, I've got to see if my daughter is okay."

Nikisha replied angrily, "No, we will not. What kind of father are you anyway?"

Simba replied, "It was an accident, she got in front of that Lena lioness and my paw ended up hitting Kiara."

Out of nowhere, Kovu jumped and pinned Simba to the ground and said, his anger boiling, "Why in the hell did you do that? Why would you do that to your daughter and that innocent lioness, all she was doing was helping Kiara's wounds get better."

Lena then weakly made her way towards Kiara and said to Nikisha and Kisha, "My name is Lena, what's yours?"

Nikisha replied with a little smile, "My name is Nikisha."

Kisha then said, "And my name is Kisha. Nice to meet you."

Lena replied, "Nice to meet you too."

Lena then saw that Kiara's eyes were still closed, so she nudged Kiara a bit but still no movement. So Lena checked to see if Kiara was breathing, she was.

So Lena said to Nikisha and Kisha, "Kiara's still alive, I checked her breathing which she was still breathing. She's just in a deep unconsciousness.

Lena then felt unconsciousness coming, so she said, "I'm feeling really dizzy…"

But she couldn't finish as Lena fell unconscious from Simba's big muscular blow.

Once Lena fell unconscious, Kisha nudged her jaw a couple of times, but there was no movement as Lena's eyes were still closed

As Kovu saw that Simba kicked Kovu in the stomach as Kovu hit the ground hard. Simba then got up and jumped and pinned Kovu.

Kovu then said weakly, "Why are you doing this?"

Simba replied, "Because it was your fault that all of this got started. I should've known that I couldn't trust you. You're Scar's heir and you shall never rule again."

As Kovu embraced for the worst, Simba was knocked off Kovu by Nikisha.

Kovu opened his eyes back up as he was helped back up by Nikisha.

Nikisha then said, "Are you ok Kovu?"

Kovu replied, "Yes I am, thanks for your help."

As Nikisha smiled, Simba barreled into her and she hit the ground hard. What they all didn't know, even Simba, is that there was a small cliff in front of them.

As Simba walked towards Nikisha, he slammed his paw into Nikisha's face and Nikisha fell off the small cliff!

As Simba walked to the edge, he saw Nikisha laying on her side motionless with her eyes closed.

Simba then said to himself, "Oh, what have I done."

Kovu then ran up behind Simba and said, "You've killed Nikisha, that's what you have done! Nikisha is dead because of you."

As Simba turned around, Kovu slammed his paw into Simba's face and he went sprawling towards the small cliff but caught the edge of it.

Simba then said, "Help me Kovu, I don't want to die."

As he said that, he looked down and saw Nikisha still laying there motionless with her eyes still closed.

Kovu then replied, "No, I'm not going to help you, you want to know why?

Kovu continued, "Because first off, after we wanted to be alone with Lena, you come in all of a sudden and knocked her unconscious before you even allowed her to explain to you what she was doing. Second, when Kiara is trying to say something to you, you ignore your daughter. Third, You knock YOUR own daughter unconscious because of your selfishness. Fourth of all, You KILLED Nikisha! So what's my answer, my answer is NO!"

Kovu all of a sudden, sinks his claws into Simba's paws, as Simba roars in pain.

Simba then said, "Kisha, help me."

Kisha walked up beside Kovu and said, "No, I won't."

Simba's eyes widened as Kovu then said, "This is what you deserve as punishment. And as King, your punishment is death!

Kovu then shoved Simba off the cliff and fell even further than Nikisha did and Simba was now dead.

Just then, Kovu hears something coming from below him, it was Nikisha.

Nikisha then said weakly, "Kovu…help me."

Kovu replied, "Don't worry, I will. Kisha, make sure Kiara and Lena are ok."

Kisha nodded as Kovu found a way to get Nikisha. So he ran down the slope carefully and when he arrived beside Nikisha, he examined her body and didn't see that any of her bones broken, just some minor bruises.

Kovu then said, "Alright Nikisha, I'm going to pick you up as gently as possible, so hold on okay."

Nikisha said, with her eyes half way closed, "O-ok"

So, Kovu picked her up as gently as he could and carefully carried her up the slope. Once he got to the top he saw that Kisha's left foreleg was pretty Bloody with a couple of deep gashes on the wound of which Blood was rushing out of the wounds..

So Kovu asked, "What happened to you Kisha?"

Kisha replied, looking at her leg, surprised that it's bleeding that much, "Oh, you see those hidden rocks over there with the Blood on them, well I didn't see them and I fell on those sharp pointy rocks and it tore my leg up pretty badly, but it's nothin really."

Kovu asked, still eyeing the very Bloody wound, "You sure you're ok?"

Kisha smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm sure."

Just then, they heard Lena moan a bit and asked, "What happened? Where's that Simba lion?"

Kovu sighed and replied, "We'll talk about it later, okay.

As Lena got up weakly and nodded, Kovu asked, "Is Kiara okay?"

Lena turned around and nudged Kiara's neck some, but still no movement.

Lena replied, "Kiara's fine, she's just still unconscious."

Kovu sighed and said, "Alright, well, let's stay here for a few more days and then we can head back home."

Everyone nodded as Lena picked Kiara up and set her down gently in the cave, right next to the cave wall. Kovu then carried Nikisha inside the cave and set her down gently beside Kiara.

Just then, Kiara moaned and asked, "What happened?"

Kovu sighed in relief and replied, "I'll tell you later, okay.

As Kiara nodded, Kovu said, "Oh Kiara, I'm so glad you're okay. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you. I promise to keep you safe and will always be right at your side, okay."

As Kiara smiled, she managed to get up and asked, "Kovu, could you go with me to get some water, I'm still really thirsty."

Kovu replied, "Of course I will.

After Kovu said that he got up and nuzzled her deeply as she did the same, and Kiara even started purring affectionately. As they did that, Kisha and Lena looked at them and smiled, glad that they are both okay.

So after awhile, Kovu helped Kiara to an little pond that wasn't far away. Once Kovu was done drinking the water, Kiara ended up drinking a lot more water than he did. Kiara then limped into the water until the water was up to her neck to clean herself. Then after getting herself cleaned, she got out of the water, grinned at Kovu and shook all the water off her golden fur and onto him.

After Kiara did that, she started laughing as Kovu said playfully, "Hey, what was that for? Now I'm all wet."

Kiara replied teasingly, "Aww, what's a matter Kovu, don't like getting wet? Hear, let me dry it off for you."

As Kiara wiped a little water off his now damp brown fur, Kovu threw a little water on Kiara.

So Kiara did the same back, but instead of a little water, she put her paw in the water and threw a lot more water on Kovu, getting him even more wet.

Kovu then said, "Hey, that's not nice."

Kiara giggled as he threw a whole bunch of water on her getting her even more wet.

After he did that, Kovu grinned as Kiara stared at him with her brown eyes, water dripping off her fur to the ground, but ended up laughing as Kovu did the same.

After they were done laughing, Kiara shook all the water off her golden fur, as Kovu did the same shaking the water off his brown fur and black mane. Then Kovu helped Kiara walk back towards their cave.

Once they arrived back, Kiara said to Kovu, "Man, that was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Kovu replied, "Yeah, that was really fun."

Lena asked, "What was fun?"

Kiara replied, "Ooh, after I had gotten cleaned off in that pond over there, I shook the water off my fur and onto Kovu, and that's when complained about getting wet, so then Kovu and I were having a little…water fight is all."

Lena replied, "Ah, I see. Well, I got Kisha's leg all cleaned off and put medicine on it. Kisha decided that she's going to go back to the…what is it called."

Kiara said, "Pridelands."

Lena replied, "Yeah, she going to go back to the Pridelands with Nikisha on her back."

Kisha then said, "Thanks a lot for your help Lena, we appreciate it."

Lena replied, "Your welcome, happy to do it anytime."

Kisha smiled and asked, "Do you have a Pride?"

Lena's smile faded and replied, "Sadly, no I don't. My pride was killed off by some rogue pride. But, thanks to Kovu and Kiara, when they head back, I'm going to be going along with them and I'll be able to stay with all of you."

Kisha smiled and said, "Well, that's good to hear, you'll have a new home soon and trust me, you'll like it."

Lena replied, "Yeah, that's what Kovu and Kiara said."

Kisha nodded then said, "Well, I guess I better be going. Got to get Nikisha over to Rafiki as soon as possible."

Lena, Kovu and Kiara replied, "Alright, Bye."

Kisha replied, "Bye."

So, Kisha ran off with Nikisha on her back, back to the Pridelands.

Once they were out of sight, Lena yawned revealing her sharp teeth said, "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight."

Kovu smiled and replied, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind taking one myself."

Kiara giggled and said, "Yeah, me too."

Kovu and Kiara smiled at each other as their new friend was already taking a nap. Kiara then nuzzled Kovu and purred a little as Kovu nuzzled back as Kovu said quietly, "I love you."

Kiara smiled warmly and said, "I love you too. Goodnight"

Kovu replied, "Goodnight."

And so they all took a rested peacefully, but what they didn't know is that there was a pair of yellow eyes watching them as it ran off back to it's home.

**Well, what did ya think? Yes, I know you're thinking why did I make Simba die. Well, to be truly honest, I really don't care for him, but anyway. Well, Hope you enjoyed it, because I worked on this long and hard. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next Update will be but I'll try my best to Update this ASAP, okay?**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!**

**-Kovu W. **


	9. The Truth!

_Disclaimer: I do not own lion king but I do own Lena, Sisha, Kisha, Nikisha and Krooger!_

Chapter 9

It was now late morning in the Pridelands and when Kisha had arrived back, she told Nala about what Simba did and now that he's gone. Of course, Nala didn't want to believe but she believed what Kisha told her and now she is wondering how Kiara's doing now.

Back in the Outlands, Sisha came running back and then said to Krooger, "Krooger, Kovu and Kiara are gone, they might have gone into that jungle far away, do we go?"

Krooger thought for a while, and then said, "Yes, we do go. I want you, Sisha to go a long with me and that will be all, does everyone got that?"

So, Krooger and Sisha have now left for the jungle. Back in the jungle, Kovu and Lena woke up as Kovu has yet to tell Kiara about her father but plans on telling her today.

Just then, Kovu nudged Kiara's neck a bit to wake her up. Kiara moaned a bit then said, "Morning already?

Kovu replied, "Yes, unfortunately it is."

Just then, Lena came in and asked, "How are you feeling today, Kiara?"

Kiara replied, "Really good to tell you the truth, you?

Lena replied, "Eh, about the same, I guess. What about your leg, does it still hurt?"

Kiara replied forming a little smile, "Hmm, No, not really. It feels great actually."

Lena replied, "Well that's good to hear. I'm going to apply some pressure, to see how tender the bone is or your leg, I should say, okay.

Kiara smiled and said, "Okay."

So, Lena applied some amount of pressure, then asked, "Now Kiara, tell me when it hurts okay."

Kiara replied, "Okay."

Lena looked up at Kiara, as she showed no sign of pain, so Lena applied more pressure, still no sign of it.

Lena then said, "Alright Kiara, I'm going to apply a lot of pressure, so you tell me when it hurts, okay."

As Kiara nodded, Lena applied more and more pressure until she heard Kiara yell, "Ouch, that hurt."

Lena replied, "Sorry Kiara, but I had to make sure how good it was. Well, your leg seems to be almost completely healed, can you get up and walk a bit?"

Kiara replied, "Okay, hold on."

After Kiara was having a tough time getting up, Kovu helped her to her paws, as she said, "Thanks Kovu."

So, Kiara slowly put her paw back on the ground, and then started walking. After she could walk, she started jogging a little, then tried to run, but it hurt to much to run, so Kiara slowed down to a walk and walked slowly towards Kovu smiled a bit then nuzzled him deeply and Kiara even started purring again. Which made Kovu smile as he moved his head along the back of her head and down Kiara's soft neck. He loved it when Kiara purred; it is so soothing to him whenever he's worried about something.

As Kiara stopped nuzzling Kovu, Lena looked at him and signaled him quietly, saying that it's time he told Kiara about what happened to her father.

Kiara's smile faded and asked, "What's wrong Kovu?"

Kovu responded, "Kiara, you know I would never lie to you and would never hurt you intentionally either way, right. And you also know that I love you more than I could describe it, right?"

Kiara replied, "Yes, of course I know that, why?"

Kovu responded, "Well, do you remember when Simba, your father arrived here a week ago and was really angry with us, and especially Lena?"

Kiara went into deep thought then remembered and replied, "Come to think of it, yes I do remember that. Whatever happened to daddy?"

Kovu answered, "Well, do you also remember him knocking Lena unconscious and that he was going to deliver the final blow?"

Kiara thought again, then replied, "Yes, now that I think of it. I think I remember stepping in the way so he wouldn't be able to hurt Lena any more than she was, then after that, everything went black and I don't remember anything else happening, am I correct?"

Kovu replied, "Yes, you are correct. Well, since you had gotten in the way and ended up saving Lena, the reason why you don't remember anything else is because, you were knocked unconscious as your head ended up hitting a huge rock which also ended up giving you that wound on your forehead."

Kiara's eyes widened and said, "How long was I unconscious for?"

Kovu thought then said, "Well, at least 40 minutes or longer at the least."

Kiara then replied, "That long? My dad knocked me unconscious for more than 40 minutes, why would he do that? Are you sure he did that?"

Kovu responded, "Kiara, do I look like I'm telling the truth?"

Kiara looked deep into those green eyes of his, and then realized he was speaking the truth and replied, "Yes, you do."

Kovu continued, "Well…it's kind of hard to explain because I don't know how you'll react to it."

Kiara put her paw gently on his and said, "Look at me Kovu, you can tell me anything, okay. Don't be worried on how I'll react to it, I'll still love you and will always love you, no matter what. Trust me, okay"

Kovu looked into Kiara's sparkling brown eyes and smiled a little then nuzzled Kiara's soft neck as she did back for a few seconds as Kovu replied, "Okay, I do and will always trust you, okay."

Kiara smiled, then told him, "Okay, go on about what you were saying."

Kovu took a deep breath, as he said, "Right, so um, well, Nikisha and Kisha had arrived and saw that Simba had knocked you unconscious, so they ran towards you, nudged your jaw a bit to try and wake you, but you didn't move. So as Simba was going to see if you were ok, Nikisha and Kisha blocked his path and didn't allow him past."

Kovu continued, "So, Lena got up and walked towards you as best as she could to see if you were ok. So, she checked just to be on the safe side, and saw that you were ok, but then she to fell unconscious again right beside you. I got angry at what he did to Lena and especially you, so I had pinned him and when I saw Lena fall unconscious, Simba kicked me in the stomach and I hit the ground hard."

Kovu continued, "Simba had then jumped on me and pinned me and said…"

As Kovu trailed off, she saw how much pain he was feeling. So she asked, "What did daddy say to you? More mean stuff?"

As Kovu nodded, he went on, "He said…that I had started this whole fight and that he knew he couldn't trust me because I was…Scar's heir. So, just as he was going to deliver the final blow to my head, Nikisha barreled right into him, as we all didn't know that there was a small cliff in front of us. Nikisha then helped me up and as I said Thanks to her, she smiled, but Simba had barreled into her, sending her sprawling closer and closer to the cliff. And once she got up, Simba hit her hard in the face as Nikisha fell off the cliff."

Kiara's eyes widened as tears started to form, but managed to say, "Is Nikisha ok, will she be alright?"

Kovu replied, "Yes, but she fell off the cliff but managed to land on a small ledge about…hm, 50-60 feet down, and of course when that happens, you'll more than likely be dead from that kind of fall. So, Simba looked down at Nikisha's motionless body, thinking that he killed her, so, I barreled into him and fell, but just happen to catch the edge."

He then saw Kiara's eyes fill up with tears as she knew what the punishment would be if you killed your own pride member, she said, "The punishment for that would be death and as king, you would have the authority to do that."

Kovu closed his eyes and replied, "Yes, so after I denied helping him, he asked Kisha to help him, but she to was angry at him of course, so she denied him also. Then I…threw him off and he died."

After Kovu had said that, the last two words practically felt like it tore his heart in half. He hated seeing Kiara so upset and knew that she'll need some time alone to grieve for her father.

He then said, "After that, I heard a moan come from down there, it was Nikisha. So I found a slope, and carefully went down it and it seemed that she didn't have any broken bones, just some minor bruises. So, I gently carried her up the slope and put her in that small cave where you were and that's when you woke up

Kiara replied, "No, no it can't be true."

Kovu replied, tears forming in his own eyes said, "Oh Kiara, I'm so sorry. But I had to tell you, I couldn't keep it a secret from you for to long, I love you to much to do that to you."

Kiara responded, "It's ok Kovu, you had the right to do that. It wasn't your fault daddy ended up like this, and I appreciate you telling me and not keeping it a secret."

Kovu then hugged Kiara deeply as Kiara cried into his mane as Kovu said, trying to comfort her, "Shhh, it's ok Kiara, it's ok to grieve."

Kiara then spoke, "Kovu, I need some time alone, okay. I'm not mad at you, I just need some time alone, okay."

Kovu replied, "I understand. I'll just be here with Lena when you get back."

As Kiara walked off, Kovu laid down on his stomach as Lena then tried to comfort Kovu.

Lena then said, "You did the right thing Kovu, she needed to know that."

Kovu then looked at her and said, "I blame myself for this. Kiara wouldn't be this upset if I didn't kill Simba, but I was taught that that was the law, so I followed what it said to do."

Lena replied, "Kovu, don't blame yourself, you did what you thought was right, so there's nothing you should be blaming yourself for this, it wasn't your fault that this happened."

Kovu closed his eyes and replied, "But it's my fault that Kiara's so upset. I can't stand seeing her like this, it tears my heart to see her so hurt by what I said. I never intended to hurt her like this, I love her too much and now it's my fault she's in this kind of condition, but…whatever. I just have to move on or try to at least and comfort Kiara as best as to my ability."

Lena just nodded sadly and laid down, still trying to comfort him.

Kiara had run many miles as her injured leg could carry her and now she had reached the desert where it was blazing hot and sun beating down on her. She finally stopped, her golden fur practically soaked in sweat, breathing really fast.

As she started crying a bit, more tears streamed down her face, then fell over onto the hard cracked ground. She was so exhausted and no water was around her. She felt like her life was over. Her best friend, ever since they were cubs almost died and her father died because of his selfishness.

So Kiara just laid there, letting her self become more dehydrated, and soon enough, her eyes closed and fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, in the jungle, they heard something in the bushes as Krooger and Sisha appeared in front of Kovu and Lena. Kovu's eyes widened as he all of a sudden knew who that lioness was. It was his daughter, Sisha.

Krooger then said evilly, "Well, well, well, who do we have hear. Oh, Kovu, is that new lioness your mate? Where is Kiara, did you dump her for that lioness."

Kovu yelled, "Shut up Krooger. Kiara is still my mate, she's just one of our best friends!"

Sisha then said, "Well, this should be easy. Well, sorry to spoil your fun, but it's time for you to die to!

As Sisha attacked Kovu, Kovu didn't fight back because he did not want to injure his daughter. Sisha all of a sudden, sunk her teeth into Kovu's foreleg! Kovu roared in pain as Blood began rushing out his leg wound, then it was so quick, Krooger slammed his mighty paw into Kovu's face as Kovu went sprawling into a huge rock, which ended up giving him a pretty good size wound on his head! Kovu, then acted like he was dead, so that they would go!

Just then, Krooger sunk his teeth deep into Lena's neck! As Lena began gasping for air, Krooger just kept sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into Lena's neck as Blood started rushing out of her neck wound. Then Krooger let go and racked his claws across Lena's face, leaving 4 bloody claw marks on the side of her face as Blood also started rushing down her face and began dripping onto the ground! Lena's then fell over and also acted as if she was dead.

Krooger studied them a little, then, started to run all the way back to the Outlands, thinking that there dead. On the way back, Sisha began thinking that she saw that lion from somewhere, but she just couldn't figure it out. So she forgot it then ran back with Krooger.

Back to where Kovu and Lena were, they opened there eyes to see if they were gone, which they were, so Lena and Kovu got up and still they noticed that Kiara wasn't back!

So Kovu said, "Something's not right, Kiara hasn't arrived back. We need to find her and I know where just to go. I can follow her footprints and pick up her scent along the way. Come on, let's go."

Lena nodded as they went to search for Kiara!

Back out in the desert, Kiara was still unconscious as vultures began circling her. After awhile they then landed, figured it was safe and that she was dead. There were 6 vultures as they started pecking at Kiara's fur! 2 of them began pecking and biting into Kiara's neck, creating huge wounds on her neck as they began spilling her blood onto the hard ground, and 2 began pecking and biting into Kiara's stomach, also spilling her blood that began rushing down the side of her body! Then 2 more vultures also started pecking and biting into Kiara's shoulder blades and chest!

After awhile of pecking at Kiara, there was a small pool of dark red blood all over and around Kiara's neck. Blood covering her chest area and around her shoulder blade. Just then, Kovu and Lena arrived and saw what was an horrifying site as Kiara just laid there unconscious as the vultures just kept pecking and biting into her flesh! So Kovu let out a tremendously loud roar and scared the vultures away! Kovu and Lena then ran up to Kiara's side and saw that Kiara was pretty well beaten up from where the vultures were pecking at her. Kiara had big wounds on the left side of her neck, which plenty of Blood had spilled onto the hard surface and pretty much covering all of the left side of her neck. And Kiara had also had some pretty deep wounds around her chest area which was pretty bloody also, and her shoulder blade to were beaten up as well!

As tears started forming in Kovu's eyes, Lena said, "Kovu, this wasn't your fault, it was her decision not yours, okay."

As Kovu nodded, Lena put her ear to Kiara's mouth and listened. Surprisingly, she was still breathing, but it was pretty slow because of all the injuries she has.

Kovu's eyes were closed as Lena said, "Kiara's still breathing, but we have to get her back to the cave as quick as possible, It looks like the vultures had been pecking at her body for about 10 minutes and also, it looks like Kiara had been unconscious for at least 20 minutes! I still have that special kind of medicine left to. We'll stay for a couple more days in the jungle then head back, okay."

Kovu replied, "Okay, but how long will it take for her wounds to heal up with your special kind of medicing?"

Lena replied, "3 days, at the least, but we need to get Kiara back soon or else she might die of blood loss, not to mention dehydration to, okay."

Kovu nodded as he leaned down an started licking the blood away from her neck wound, and all her other wounds, then picked Kiara up as gently as possible.

After about 20 minutes of running back, they finally got to the cave as Kovu put Kiara down as gently as possible. Kiara's wounds have almost stopped bleeding as Lena put the special kind of medicine on her wounds.

Lena managed to stop the bleeding and put the medicine on a leaf that covered Kiara's neck wound as Lena did the same to the rest of her wounds. Once she was finished, Kiara moaned a bit as Kovu turned his attention to her. Kiara opened her eyes ever so slightly and said, "Where am I? What happened?"

As Kiara tried to move, she gritted her teeth and really started feeling the pain on her neck as she laid her head back down, her breathing at a normal pace.

Kovu nuzzled her a little and licked Kiara's cheek as she did the same back. They nuzzled each other for a few moments as Kiara started purring again.

Kovu then said, "Don't worry Kiara, Lena said you'll be just fine and back on your paws in no time."

Kiara put on a small smile then said, "That's good to hear, what happened to me though. I feel as if I was being pecked at by vultures."

Kovu put on a warm smile as Kiara did the same as she started purring again. Kovu then said, "I just love when you purr Kiara. It makes me forget my worries and troubles go away, and it's just really soothing to me."

Kiara giggled a little and smiled affectionately, which made Kovu tingle inside.

Kiara giggled a little as she said, "I love you Kovu."

Kovu replied with a warm smile, "I love you too."

They nuzzled one last time as Kiara said, "I need some rest right now though, I'm pretty tired."

Kovu replied, "Okay, yeah, I could really use on too."

Kiara giggled again then closed her eyes and went to sleep, as Kovu did the same.

Lena smiled at the two and then rested a bit herself too for the rest of the after noon.

**Well, what did ya think? I worked long and hard on this so hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, hope you liked it and I will do my best to Update this story, okay! Anyway, Poor Kiara, she was so sad once Kovu told her about her father, but Kovu had to tell her sooner or later!**

**Anyway, Sorry I haven't Updated, "The Lion King 2: The Renewal Of The Pridelands" in awhile, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that story, plus I did say and will do my best to Update that story as well, okay.**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W**_


	10. Is Trouble Coming Again?

_Disclaimer: I don' own lion king, but I do own Lena, Sisha, Kotta and Krooger!_

Chapter 10

It was evening at Pride Rock and Nala was just laying down at the cave opening, thinking about Simba, her daughter, wondering if she's ok or not.

Just then, her mother Sarafina, came in and said, "Thinking about Kiara are you?"

Nala replied, "Yes, and also a variety of thinks that have recently happened."

Sarafina nodded her head and replied, "Well, if it's ok with you, I'm going to just check up on Kovu and Kiara, just to make sue their ok."

Nala replied, "But Mom, what if you get hurt or something, or…"

But Nala couldn't finish as Sarafina said, "Nala, I may be old, but I'm still in healthy, good condition. I think I'll be ok for one day or more, okay."

Nala put on a smile as she nuzzled her mother and replied, "Okay, it's alright with me, but just be careful."

Sarafina replied, "Don't worry, I will."

And with that, Nala watched her mother disappear beyond the savanna.

Meanwhile, Sisha was pondering and saying to herself, "Now I know I've seen that lion from somewhere, but where?"

She went into deep thought then said to herself, "And that lioness, the one with the golden fur, I know I've also seen her from somewhere, that name, Kiara, the name sounds very familiar and so does Kovu, but where?"

Kotta then came up to her and asked, "What are you thinking about? You seem to be in deep thought."

Sisha replied, "Oh, just thinking about my past. And I know I've seen that lioness Kiara and that male lion Kovu somewhere a long time ago."

Kotta replied simply, knowing she'll figure it out soon, "I see."

Sisha then asked, "Kotta, I'm going to ask you an very, extremely important question, okay. And don't even lie to me, I can see it in your eyes when you lie."

Kotta thought a little, then decided to tell her, because she'd find out sooner or later, "Okay."

Sisha asked, "Is this my real home? Was I actually raised out here all my life, or did I have a family and I was just taken away and…"

Just then, everything flashed back to when she was a cub and that she was taken by none other than Krooger.

As Sisha's eyes widened, Kotta replied, "No, you were not raised here your whole life, you were taken away from your real father and mother. Their names are Kiara and Kovu, their you're real parents."

Sisha then replied, "Oh my god, I was attacking my own parents, and trying to kill them? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kotta replied, all of a sudden, his ears drooped, "Maybe I should go now. I don't want to be killed."

Kotta then ran off as Sisha looked behind her. It was none other than Krooger, staring coldly at her.

Sisha then asked frightened, "Oh hi Krooger, didn't know you were listening to our conversation. Ironic isn't it?"

Krooger replied, "No. Why did Kotta just tell you about your past?"

Sisha gulped and replied, "Um, well it's a funny thing actually, uh, you see, I…I kind of told him to, and told him not to…lie to me?"

As Krooger just stood there, still looking coldly at her, which totally creeped her out. Her mind telling her to run, go to the jungle to where her parents are, her real parents.

All of a sudden, to distract Krooger, she racked her claws across his left eye, giving him a scar over it, just like Zira did to Kovu years ago. As she did that, Sisha made a break for it, and as soon as Kotta was in sight, she yelled to him, "Hey Kotta, come with me, please."

Kotta gave in and replied, "Okay, I will."

As Sisha smiled, Krooger stared at them coldly with Dark red Blood rushing down his face and said, "You have not seen the last of me. I will find you and kill you, Kotta and your pathetic family cold blooded, you can count on that."

Meanwhile, It was early morning and Kovu and Lena have yet to awake. But Kiara on the other hand woke up, feeling very thirsty.

So Kiara got up, expecting a lot of pain but did not. Kiara then said to herself, "Hm, why am I not feeling any pain? Oh well, I'll worry about that later, but right now I'm thirsty, very thirsty in fact."

So, once she got to the watering hole, she looked at her reflection and saw absolutely no wounds at all, they were all gone. Her neck wound, chest and stomach wounds were completely gone.

Kiara then took her paw and rubbed her neck lightly, no wound at all, all she felt was her fur rub against her paw, and that was it. She narrowed her eyes then said quietly, "That's impossible. There's no way that could happen."

She then rubbed her chest area and looked at her stomach, but saw nothing. No wounds at all.

Kiara then said to herself, "This must be a dream. It's just impossible that that medicine can heal my deep wounds in less than a half a day. Although I do like that my wounds are gone, but it's still very odd."

She then unsheathed one claw and touched her leg with it, but she turned out to say, "OUCH, that hurt! I don't remember my claws being any bigger or longer, or sharper."

She then looked at her leg and sure enough, she had punctured it, but that's all. She then studied herself, trying to see if anything was different, but found nothing, even her claws, they weren't any longer, bigger or sharper. They were just normal sized and that's it.

So, Kiara started lapping up some water, to get her mouth wet and moist again. Once she was done, she decided to do one more thing, she opened her mouth to see if they were any longer, sharper, or bigger. She found that her teeth and canine teeth weren't any bigger or longer. They just seemed a little more sharp and that's it.

But just as she was going to turn back she saw three figures appear in front of her, which was none other than Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. But in a flash, Shenzi racked her sharp claws straight down Kiara's left foreleg, creating huge gashes of which Blood was pouring out of her leg wound! She yelped at the pain and just as Banzai was going to sink his teeth into Kiara's neck, Kiara slammed her paw into Banzai's face and he went flying across the ground and she then slammed her paw into Shenzi's face and she went sprawling across the ground several yards away.

And Just as Ed was going to attack, Shenzi and Banzai got up on their paws very weakly and said, "Don't attack Ed, that's enough damage as we are going to give her."

Kiara narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why are you leaving after such a short fight? I thought you wanted to kill me."

Banzai replied, "We do want to, but you seem a lot stronger than our last encounter with you, Kovu and that lioness."

Kiara then put on a big smile then said, "Really? Well, I've always wanted to be a stronger lioness than I used to be."

Banzai then said quietly, "Yeah, we noticed."

Kiara then said, "I can't believe I'm talking with you guys but I have a question."

Shenzi then replied, "Yeah, we know.

Kiara replied, surprised they knew, "You do?"

Shenzi answered, "Yeah, You ran away yesterday to be alone, then you got so exhausted, you fell unconscious. Then after 40 minutes or so, the vultures thought you were dead so they kept pecking away at you, having their meal for the day, but luckily Kovu and Lena arrived and scared away the vultures."

Shenzi continued, "They found you all Bloody with huge gashes all over your neck, your stomach, chest and shoulder-blades. And now, a few hours later, that special kind of medicine Lena has healed you quickly."

Kiara narrowed her eyes and asked, "How do you know all of that?"

Banzai replied, "We spied on you and watch you three's every move."

Kiara narrowed her eyes even more then said, "You know something that I don't, what is it?"

Shenzi replied, "Why should we tell you, you're a lioness, more superior than us hyena's. Why should we tell you?"

Kiara snarled a little, then replied, "Because, if you don't you can count on me tearing you to shreds in a matter of seconds without thinking twice. So if I were you, I would start talking before you get me very mad."

After Kiara threatened them with that, Banzai and Ed gulped as Shenzi replied, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. You don't have to get such a bad attitude about it."

After Shenzi said that, Banzai and Ed gulped again as Kiara growled at them threateningly, telling them that that's a warning, next time they won't get one.

Shenzi continued, "Well, that medicine Lena's giving you is considered a bad and good thing. The good thing is that it heals your wounds a lot quicker than the other kind of medicine you find around here. But the bad is that, after she keeps giving you a lot of it more and more often on your wounds. The more quickly it desolves and gets into your Blood inside your body, the more quickly you become stronger, faster, deadlier, more than Kovu.

Shenzi continued, "Then eventually, you become, well let's just say that bad thing's will start happening to you. And about a week later, your Pride will be killed off, every single Pridelander will be dead, including Vitani, Kovu, your best friends and even your mother and grandparents. Then the Outlander rogues will die off, every single one of them."

Kiara then said, "What, that's impossible. No lioness, especially one can do all of that and no, I would definetly not hurt Vitani, Kovu my mother and grandparents."

Banzai then continued for Shenzi, "Ah, but that's what they all say, we've seen this at least five times in our lives. We're lucky to be alive and so is your Pride. My suggestion to you is that, stop, I repeat, stop letting Lena give you that special kind of medicine and let that monkey do the job, not her if you don't want that to happen. If you don't believe us, fine. You'll just find out sooner or later that we were warning you about this and once you realize what we are saying is true, it will be to late, so just take it into consideration, that's if you lionesses are smart enough to do that."

Kiara just ignored Banzai's last comment then went into deep thought, then said, "I'll take it into consideration. I'm not saying that I believe you or that I don't believe you, I'm just going to take it into consideration. But for now, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks for the info. And you enjoy the rest of your morning."

As Kiara started to leave, the three hyenas nodded as Shenzi then said to Banzai angrily, "You idiot! You weren't suppose to tell her that, because if you didn't tell her, we could've gotten another chance at taking the Pridelands.

After Shenzi's comment, Ed just started laughing his stupid laugh constantly.

Once Kiara got back, Kovu stepped in front of her and said, "Why were you talking to the hyena's? You know better than that, especially after what they did to your leg."

Kiara shook her head and replied, "It's nothing Kovu, really."

Kovu cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Really, well if it's nothing, why is the wound so deep and bleeding that badly?"

Kiara replied, "I don't know, I guess it just happens."

Kovu just gave her an yeah right look but then noticed that all but that fresh wound Shenzi gave her, was all gone.

Kovu then said, "Kiara, your wounds are gone. How did that happen?

Kiara then said, "I don't know, but let's talk about it later, okay."

Kovu thought then said, "Well, I don't…"

But Kovu couldn't finish as Kiara nuzzled him lovingly while purring at he same time then said, "Please?"

Kovu smiled, nuzzling her back and replied, "Okay. If you want, we'll talk about it later."

When Kiara was done, she looked into his green eyes and said, "Thanks Kovu."

Kovu replied, looking into those beautiful brown eyes and said, "Anytime."

Just then Lena woke up as Lena also noticed that all the wounds were gone except for those deep claw wounds on her left foreleg. She then said, "Kiara, what happened to all your wounds."

Kiara sighed then replied, "Lena, could I talk to you in private?" She signaled Kovu to move away.

Just then, Sarafina arrived and said to Kovu, "Thank goodness, you two are ok. We've been worried about you two."

Kovu replied, "No, it's ok Sarafina, we're fine. We are actually about to head home right after talks with our new friend Lena."

Sarafina replied, "Ah, I see."

But before Kiara disappeared with Lena, Sarafina spotted Kiara's fresh wound on her left foreleg.

Sarafina then asked, "Kovu, if I may ask, How did Kiara get that fresh wound on her leg? It looks like it might get infected if it doesn't get taken care of."

Kovu simply replied, "I don't know"

Kovu then turned to face Sarafina and looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes, pleading him to give her the real answer. He then replied, "Kiara won't tell me, but it looks like an hyena did that, but I'm not sure which one though."

Sarafina replied, "Oh, okay."

Back to where Kiara and Lena were talking.

Kiara sighed then said, "Lena, I know this special kind of medicine heals wounds quicker than others but what else does it do?"

Lena asked, "What do you mean?"

Kiara answered, "I talked to someone this morning, before you and Kovu woke up and they said, not only does that medicine heal wounds quicker than other medicines do, but it causes them to get stronger, faster and deadlier. Are you telling me you don't know that? Where did you get it from anyway?"

Lena replied worridly, "It was givin to my parents by an old friend of ours. He ended up dying right before the rogue lions killed my Pride. Once he died, he gave it to my parents and they used it on our wounds and when they were killed, I took it and all I knew is that it helped wounds heal faster than others."

Once Lena had started talking about her mom and dad, tears were now streaming down her face as she silently started crying again, wishing that she didn't have to talk about her parents.

Once Kiara saw her start crying about her parents, she felt sorry for asking that question.

Lena continued, "Kiara, I saw my parents get murdered brutally by this lion named Krooger. He killed my dad first and my mom did her best to try to protect me from getting hurt, and even when she was brutally injured, she never gave up fighting him and she had actually knocked him unconscious, but then hit the ground hard and the last thing my mother said before she died from Blood loss, is that, "Remember, I will always love you and be there to guide you whenever you have troubles and so will your father. We'll always be in your heart. I love you so much, but it's time for me to go and be with your father," Then she nuzzled and licked me on the cheek and breathed her last breath, then closed her eyes and died right in front of me."

Just more and more tears streamed down her face as Kiara let Lena hug her and cried into Kiara's fur.

Kiara then said, trying to comfort her, "Shhhhh, it's ok. It's okay to grieve for your parents, and what your mother said is true, she'll always be here to guide you every step of the way."

Lena asked, "You really think so."

Kiara replied, "Yes, I really do think so. Can I ask you one more question about your parents?"

Lena, still crying into Kiara's fur replied, "Okay."

Kiara asked, "What was your mother and fathers names?"

Lena replied, "My fathers name is Nimba and my mothers name was Nisha. I never really and never wanted to tell you, because I wasn't sure how you'd react."

Kiara replied, "Those are wonderful names. You can ask or tell me anything, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Kiara wiped away Lena's tears as Lena sighed and said, "You look just like my mother did. Everytime I look at you, you remind me of her. She had the same brown eyes as you and had a tad bit of lighter golden fur than you do, but still, you remind me of her when ever I look at you"

Kiara, shocked at what she said, but replied, "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents, I really am. Well, we are about to head back to where we live, are you coming?"

Lena put on a weak smile and replied, "Yes, of course I am. Ever since what happened to my parents, I was hoping to find a new family and some parents if possible."

Kiara saw how sad Lena still looked, so she said, "You know, you're a very sweet lioness, and I'm glad to have you as a really good friend."

Lena then asked without thinking, "So, will you and Kovu be my parents?"

Kiara smiled and replied, "It's fine with me, but it would have to be up to Kovu if he would like an adoptive daughter, okay."

Lena replied, "Thanks Kiara, I appreciate every thing you've done for me and allowing me to come with you.."

As Kiara nodded her head, Kiara called Kovu over to talk about being Lena's parents. So, Lena retold every thing to Kovu from what she told Kiara. Kovu felt really sorry for what Lena had to go through and about that Kiara reminds her of what her mother looked like. Lena practically pleaded to Kovu about this and Kovu gave in and accepted her as their adoptive daughter. Lena felt overjoyed about Kovu's decision.

Kovu then asked Kiara, "Do you think I mad the right decision? I mean, even though she's a bit younger than us, about the age of Sisha, do you think it was a good idea."

Kiara smiled and replied, "Yes, I think that was a great decision."

Kovu smiled as the started back home with Lena and Sarafina.

And Sisha just happen to run into Kiara and Kovu. But as for Kotta, he decided to go back because of what might happen to him."

Sisha then said, "Who's this?"

As Sisha said that, Kiara said, surprised that she came back, "Sisha, is that you?"

Sisha replied with a small smile, "Yes, it's me."

Kiara gasped and ran and nuzzled Sisha deeply and said with tears in her eyes, "Oh Sisha, I'm so glad you're back. I was afraid you would never come back. What made you decide to come back?"

Sisha replied, "Well, when I kept seeing you from the boarders, I kept saying to myself, now I know I've seen her somewhere, but I just couldn't remember until this lion named Kotta, he told me of my real past and It finally came to me that you were my mother and so I came back, hoping you would recognize me."

As Kiara nodded, Kovu came up to her and said, "Oh Sisha, you finally came back, and like your mother said, we were afraid you would never come back but here you are and we are gratefull that you've returned. We actually were headed home now, we left Nala in charge of the Kingdom and we took some time off."

Sisha responded, "Oh, okay."

Everyone was speechless at the moment, but Kiara finally replied, "Sisha, I want you to meet Lena, she going to be your sister now."

Sisha didn't understand but Kiara said, "We will talk about it when we arrive at Pride Rock, okay."

Lena and Sisha both nodded as they all made it back to Pride Rock just in time for bed time. Kiara and Kovu introduced Lena to every one and Lena introduced herself as well. Some of the lionesses were happy and glad to have a new family member, and others were not so nice about it.

So Kiara laid down on her belly as Lena laid next to her and just happen to lean against the side of Kiara's stomach, feeling safe and very comfortable. Lena was asleep in a matter of minutes as Kiara smiled at Lena, not minding at all that Lena's sleeping against her body. So Kiara and Kovu said their goodnights to each other and Sisha and went to sleep.

**Well, since I have some spare time, I'm deciding to Update this story a little more, okay?**

**Anyway, wow, Kovu and Kiara accepted Lena as their parents? Who would've expected that? And it was Krooger that killed Lena's parents? Wow, a lot happening, but Sisha on the other hand doesn't seem to like the idea that Kiara and Kovu allowed Lena into their family. Could that mean some more trouble for the Pride? You'll just have to find out in later chapters!**

**But for now, Please R&R!! **

_**-Kovu W.**_


	11. What Jealousy Can Do!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Neena, Lena, Sisha, Nikisha, Kisha, Misti and Krooger!_

Chapter 11 

Three days have gone by ever since Lena had come to Pride Rock with Kovu and Kiara. Sisha, on the other hand, wasn't so happy that Lena was around, she felt like her mom was ignoring her and that her parents took her in because of those little tall tales Lena was telling them, at least that's what she thought. Sisha was becoming more and more jealous of Lena and that spells trouble for everyone in the Pridelands.

It was morning and Kiara was headed out to show Lena the last part of the Pridelands until Sisha came in and stopped them.

Sisha then said, a little irritated to Kiara, "Mom, where are you going?"

Kiara replied, "Oh, good morning Sisha, I was just going to show Lena the rest of the Pridelands today."

Sisha replied, "But Mom, You've already been out here 2 days straight showing her the Pridelands, when are you going to be done? When will you show me the Pridelands, so I can get used to them?"

Kiara replied, knowing that she's getting irritated, "We'll be done around noon, then after we're done, I will show you the Pridelands, okay."

Sisha then replied angrily, "I know why you're only showing her the Pridelands, and not me."

Kiara stopped, and replied, "Why?"

Sisha replied furiously, "Because you love her more than you love me! You and Kovu choose to take her in because I went missing years ago and were afraid I'd never come back. So you decided to replace me with my so called sister."

Kiara replied, getting a little mad at what Sisha's saying, "That is enough! Enough of your nonsense!"

Kiara turned towards Lena and said, "I'll be right back, I need to have a little chat with your sister here, okay."

Lena then nodded as Kovu came over to her to keep her company while Kiara talked with Sisha.

Once Kiara and Sisha were at the back of the cave, Kiara said, "What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this, especially in front of your sister?"

Sisha yelled back, "She's not my sister, she's just a stupid little rat that likes to distract you to keep me away from you!"

Kiara replied sternly, "No she isn't. She's only been here for 3 days, she needs to get used to the Pridelands."

Sisha replied angrily, "Yeah, well, what about me, whatever happened to me, huh? I need to get used to the Pridelands to!"

Kiara replied, trying to remain calm, "I know you do, but as I said, when I'm finished showing her the Pridelands, I'll take you and show you to."

Sisha yelled angrily, "No you won't! You know why, because she'll get in the way! It would've been smarter of you and Dad to leave that stupid, idiotic, moron there!"

Kiara narrowed her eyes and said angrily, "Don't you _dare _talk to me like that! You know better than to talk to me like that!"

Sisha replied furiously, "No, don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm a lot stronger than you and…"

Kiara said angrily, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Your on the verge of getting the biggest punishment you'll ever get from me, so I suggest you quit that attitude of yours, got it! And as long as I'm breathing and alive, you have no authority over me or Kovu."

Outside the cave, many of the lionesses are watching with fear in their eyes and hearing what's going on and are starting to worry that if this keeps up, it could end out to be devastating.

Back inside the cave, Sisha was getting a little out of control. And said, "You know what mom, I have a question, why do you love Lena more than me, huh?"

Kiara replied, loosing her patience, "I don't love her more than you and I don't love you more than her! I love you both equally, not one or the other better."

Sisha replied furiously, "Liar, You are a liar! I HATE YOU!"

And at that moment, Sisha extended her claws and racked her claw right across Kiara's face, just missing her eye! Kiara yelped at the pain as Blood began rushing down the side of her face, and slowly dripped to the ground!

And right after that, Sisha pounced on Kiara; she pressed her paw down on Kiara's throat, almost crushing her windpipe and said, "Liar! Just admit it, you love her more than you love me, don't you?"

As Kiara tried replying, Sisha pressed down on her throat even harder, but managed to say, "No…I…don't"

Sisha yelled, "Liar, if you admit it, I'd stop choking you."

Kiara managed to say; "No…I won't, you know why, because that's not true, you just choose to believe that."

As Sisha grinned, and pressed down even more! Kiara's eyes were more than half way closed, and just as the lionesses saw Sisha doing that, they gasped and just before the two lionesses Kisha and Misti, were on her in a madder of seconds, Kiara's eyes had closed and Kiara had fallen unconscious. Lena had seen this, so she ran over to Kiara, who was unconscious, nudged her neck a little to wake her up! When Kiara didn't wake up, she saw an big red spot with a huge paw print that had been left on Kiara's throat!

Lena thought for a moment and said to herself, "Was Sisha actually choking Kiara, because at the looks of it, she did."

Lena nudged Kiara's neck again and this time Kiara awoke. Although, Kiara woke up coughing and gasping for air, and it took at least a good 5 minutes before Kiara's breathing was back to normal. Lena looked up at Sisha, as Sisha kept on struggling to get free from Kisha and Misti.

Finally, Kiara got up and looked at Sisha, who had calmed down a little. Sisha was put in a small cage, only until late afternoon, which Sisha was sleeping at the moment.

Lena then said, "Mom, you don't have to show me the rest of the Pridelands today, it can wait, plus, that bad wound on the side of your face needs looked at."

Kiara smiled a bit and replied, "I'm fine Lena, it's not as bad as you think it is, okay. Now, let's go finish looking at the Pridelands, and we should be back around midday."

As Lena nodded, Kiara looked back at Sisha, who was still sleeping, then continued walking.

It was now close to midday as Kiara was almost done showing Lena the Pridelands. As Kiara heard something not to far away, Kiara said, "Lena, you stay hear for a few moments okay."

Lena replied, "Ok, where are you going?"

Kiara replied, "To check something out, but you need to stay here for a couple of moment, okay."

As Lena nodded, Kiara went to see what the noise was. Once she got there, she saw a lioness wondering around there, so she asked, "Um, excuse me, but what are you doing here? You're trespassing in the Pridelands here."

The lioness looked a little frightened at first, but then said, "Oh, sorry about that, didn't know. I was just looking for food and water because not to long ago, my adopted Pride got killed by an rogue Pride. And all but one died, the lioness that survived was my sister, her name was Lena. I'm actually looking for her too, but that doesn't madder."

As that lioness finished her sentence, Kiara's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she heard, Lena was her sister, It just didn't make sense.

Kiara replied, still shocked, "What, your sister's name was Lena?"

The lioness answered, "Yes, that's right. I'm not sure if you have, but have you seen her or at least heard of her?"

Kiara replied, "Yes, she's actually our adoptive daughter. We just adopted her three days ago. What's your name, if I may ask?"

The lioness replied, "Sure, you can ask anything. My name is Neena, what's yours?"

Before Kiara could answer, Neena said, "Sorry if I interrupted you, but aren't you Kiara?"

Kiara's eyes widened even more as she replied, "Yes, how do you know my name Neena? By the way, that's a beautiful name."

Neena answered, "Thanks, well I'm not sure if you remember, but a long time ago, I used to live hear, I was also a Pridelander, until I was banished by Simba for something I didn't do. You were almost a young adult when Simba exiled me, and ever since then, I have never been back hear."

Neena is a young lioness, about the same age as Lena, little younger. Neena has golden fur, blue eyes like Nala's, and a pure white underbelly. She was a great huntress and fighter, she could run really fast, like Kovu, and was very quiet when stalking her prey.

Kiara, shocked at what she's saying, but at the same time, she starting to remember her, and said, "Who was your mother Neena?"

Neena replied, "Oh, my mother, her name was Nikisha, is she still hear?"

Kiara replied, "Yes, she's still here, but she's at Rafiki's tree, having her wounds healed."

Neena replied, "Oh, well, can I see her later then?"

Kiara replied, "Sure, but right now she's resting, but she'll be up later this afternoon, okay."

As Neena nodded, Krooger was in the bushes hiding and said to himself, "This is just excellent, they're right in the spot where I want them. Alright, on the count of three: one, two, three!"

Krooger then jumped out of nowhere and tackled Neena to the ground, and immediately sunk his teeth deep into Neena's neck! As Neena began gasping for air, Blood started rushing out of her neck as Krooger just kept sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into Neena's neck, as dark red blood was now pouring out of her neck wound! But before Krooger could do anymore damage to her, Kiara slammed her paw into Krooger's face, which caused him to let go of Neena's neck!

Kiara then yelled, while growling dangerously, "You monster!"

As Krooger grinned evilly at Kiara, which sent chills down Kiara's spine, Kiara leaped at Krooger and pinned him, but before Kiara could do her damage, Krooger kicked her in the stomach, and sent Kiara sprawling across the ground! Krooger then got up and in a flash, Krooger was on top of Kiara and had her pinned for good!

Krooger then replied to Kiara's comment evilly, "Yes, I guess I am a monster aren't I."

As Krooger looked down at Kiara's neck lustfully with his piercing red eyes, Kiara's brown eyes widened with fear and in just seconds, Krooger sunk his huge teeth deep into Kiara's neck! As Kiara began gasping for air, blood started rushing out of her neck as Krooger just kept sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into Kiara's neck, as dark red blood was now to pouring out of her neck wound.

Krooger then dropped Kiara to the ground and said to himself, while licking Neena's and Kiara's sweet blood off his mouth, "Man, I just love the taste of your blood Neena and Kiara, it's really good tasting! It tastes like victory, I finally get victory on you and…"

But Krooger couldn't finish as Lena came in a slammed her paw with all her might into Krooger's face and he hit the ground hard! As Krooger got up slowly, he said, "You haven't seen the last of me, mark my words!" Then Krooger ran off as fast as his injured legs could carry him.

Lena then leaned down to Kiara who's eyes were closed, nudged her a couple of times, and eventually, Kiara awoke and was able to get back on all fours, and so did Neena.

Kiara then said as best as she could, "Lena, I would like you to meet Neena, your sister and daughter of Nikisha of the Pridelands."

As they both smiled at each other, they then hugged each other, but Neena and Kiara needed to be seen by Rafiki as soon as possible, because they were still loosing blood.

Lena then asked very worriedly, "Mom, are you ok?"

Kiara replied, "Yes, we're fine. It doesn't hurt as bad as you think it does, okay."

As Lena nodded, they finally got to Rafiki's tree. Kiara introduced Neena to Rafiki, but they already remembered each other from before.

So, Rafiki told Neena and Kiara to lay down while he checked out their neck wounds and put on the medicine.

After a while, Rafiki told Lena that they just needed plenty of rest and medicine each day and they would be fine.

As Lena nodded, Rafiki told her that she could stay and rest with them if she wanted. So she did and saw that her new mom and Neena were already resting.

Rafiki padded her on the shoulder and said, "They'll be fine, okay. You don't have to worry."

Lena replied, "Okay."

Rafiki then told her that he'd inform everyone else about this and he'll be back as soon as possible. As he left, Lena nodded and decided to lay down on her belly and take a short nap.

**Well, what did ya think? Sorry it took me longer to Update than I said I would(It was unexpected). Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, because I worked long and Hard on this.**

**Anyway, my next Update should be this weekend, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!! **

_**-Kovu W.**_


	12. Lena's Nightmare!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Lena, Neena, Sisha, and Krooger!_

Chapter 12 

It was Nighttime in the Pridelands, and everyone at Pride Rock was sleeping peacefully except for Lena who was having a terrible nightmare!

It was afternoon at Pride Rock as Kiara came out of the den and said, "Lena, I'm going to go for a little walk and I'll be back shortly, okay."

_Lena replied, "Okay, what about Sisha?"_

_Kiara replied, "She's fine, by the way, Have you seen Vitani anywhere?"_

_Lena replied, "The last I saw her was that she was heading towards the watering hole, but it's been a really long time since she left._

_Kiara said, "Alright, thanks sweetie."_

_As Lena nodded, Kiara left to go on a walk, but also try to find Vitani too." _

_As Kiara was going on her walk, she picked up a strong scent, but didn't know what it was. So she followed it and it actually took awhile before she arrived. When she arrived, horror struck her face as she saw Vitani laying on her side with Blood practically all over her! So Kiara ran to her side to check her breathing, after awhile of listening, there was no heart beat, Vitani was dead! _

_Kiara then roared for help as she waited awhile for Nala to arrive. Kiara then said to herself, "Come on, where are you mom?"_

_And just then, something was thrown at Kiara but missed her! Kiara got up and looked to see what it was, but then realized it was Nala, covered with Blood also! Tears started rolling down her face as she walked towards her mom._

_Kiara nudged her a bit, but Nala's breathing was very shallow, as she said, "Mom…what happened to you?"_

_Nala answered very weakly, "Kiara, it's Krooger, he…did this…to…me! Kiara, run, RUN and get…help immediately!"_

_As Kiara was about to answer, Nala's eyes closed slowly and soon enough, she was dead!_

_As Kiara started nudging her mom, she said, "No, mom, wake up, don't leave me please, you can't."_

_After Nala didn't respond, Kiara didn't want to believe it, but she realized her mother was dead!_

_Kiara, with tears streaming down her face, whispered quietly in Nala's ear, "I will kill whoever did this to you, I promise." She licked her mother's cheek and roared for help as she just sat there, her back turned towards her mother. Nala's wounds were just too horrible and deep that she couldn't bear to look at them. _

_But out of nowhere, Krooger came into view as Kiara saw Krooger licking what looked like Nala's Blood off his mouth and said evilly, "Well, that was pretty easy, I thought Vitani was tougher, but obviously she was just a weakling like your mother, Nala! And now since Nala and Vitani are dead, it's time for you to die!"_

_Kiara growled as she leapt at Krooger, but ended up missing, which gave Krooger a chance to attack back!_

_Back at Pride Rock, Lena heard a faint sound which sounded like a fight, so she yelled, "Kovu, there seems to be a fight out in the savanna, near the gorge, we need to go and check it out!"_

_Kovu then said, "Oh no, I think that's your mother, let's go!"_

_Just before they left, Lena asked, "Uh, dad, where's Sisha?"_

_Kovu then looked in horror as Sisha had escaped and probably went down to that supposedly fight out near the gorge. _

_He then said, "I don't know, but we have to get to your mother quick." _

_As Lena nodded, they both ran towards the fight to help Kiara!_

_Back at the fight, Kiara was loosing strength dramatically and getting weaker as she just kept getting blow after blows to the face! Kiara slowly got back up, but Krooger then racked his claws across Kiara's face, as Blood started rushing down her face and dripping to the ground! And Kiara, with no strength left took another blow in the face by Krooger and fell off the edge of the gorge, but was able to catch the edge._

_Just then, Krooger appeared over her, but said, "Sisha, would you like to do the honors?"_

_Just then, Sisha also appeared over Kiara, who was slowly loosing her grip, and said, "Most definitely!"_

_Kiara's eyes widened with fear as she looked down with even more fear, then began pleading Sisha to help her, "Sisha please, don't kill me! You know what you're doing is wrong, you just are ignoring it! Please, help me!"_

_Sisha grinned evilly, as she replied, "Why, why should I help you? All you ever cared about was that stupid lioness Lena, and hated me, and when I came back, you put me in that cage! You call yourself an great queen and mother, well your wrong, you're the worst mother and queen the Pridelands have ever had!"_

_Kiara was deeply hurt by that comment, but Sisha didn't care, all she cared about was killing her and the rest of her family!_

_Just as Sisha sunk her claws into Kiara's paws, Lena and Kovu arrived and saw what Sisha's about to do! So Kovu roared at Sisha as she quickly looked back down at Kiara and said, "Go to hell Kiara!"_

_Kovu then yelled, "NOOOOOO!" As he saw Kiara's eyes widened as Sisha shoved Kiara off the cliff and Kiara fell all the way to the bottom of the gorge and hit the ground with a big thud and didn't move!_

_Sisha and Krooger allowed them to run down that slope down the gorge to see if Kiara was still alive, but Lena and Kovu didn't know that Sisha and Krooger were slowly following them!_

_In a few minutes, Kovu and Lena arrived beside Kiara's motionless body! Lena approached her mother's face and saw that her eyes were closed, then tears stated rushing down her face as she nudged Kiara's neck a little to try to wake her up, but she didn't! After that, tears were streaming down Lena's face as she cried into Kiara's soft neck and just laid there! _

_Kovu approached her and said with tears filling up in his green eyes, "Kiara, Kiara, can you hear me? Come on, say something."_

_As he waited for a response, none came as he said, "Oh Kiara, why did this have to happen, what did I do wrong?" He then licked her cheek and said, I love you so much, don't you ever forget that." _

_Slowly, but surely, a tear dropped onto Kiara's face as he put his ear to her mouth to listen and to see she was breathing, but she wasn't! Kiara was dead and there was nothing that could bring her back! Kovu looked at Lena to see her still crying into Kiara's soft neck, he didn't want to tell her that Kiara was dead, especially since Kiara had only been her new mother for only 4 days, but at the same time, knew that he must tell her even though it really hurt him to do that._

_Kovu then said quietly, "Lena?"_

_Lena looked up at him with her big brown eyes and said, "What? Dad, please tell me my mom's alive. She's going to be okay, she's just unconscious is all, right?"_

_Kovu closed his eyes painfully and said, "I'm afraid…Kiara's dead, I'm sorry Lena."_

_Lena then yelled with sad eyes, "NO!! No, she's not dead, she's alive and is going to remain that way! She even said last night she would never leave me, she would always be with me, no madder what!" _

_Kovu looked down at his paws, then said, "I'm sorry Sisha, but you have to accept Kiara's death. It was planned at its all part of the circle of life."_

_Lena looked at Kiara's dead corpse, not wanting to believe that Kiara's dead, but at the same time, knows that she has to move on, even though it's tough, especially loosing her adoptive mother._

_Lena quietly and sadly said, "Okay, but I'm going to stay hear for awhile with my mom."_

_Just then, Krooger came in and pinned Kovu to the ground and said tauntingly, "Hey Kovu, guess what, I just killed Kiara, and just to let you know, I also killed Nala and your sister Vitani!"_

_But before Kovu could respond, Krooger sunk his teeth aggressively into Kovu's neck and continued to sink his teeth deeper and deeper into his neck until Kovu was dead! And soon enough, Krooger picked up Kovu, with his teeth still deep into his neck and dropped Kovu's dead corpse right beside Kiara's!_

_Lena had now witnessed the death of her adoptive parents, Kiara and Kovu were now dead, and just then, Sisha pinned Lena and said, "Times up!"_

And just before Sisha sunk her teeth into Lena's neck, she woke up, breathing tremendously fast!

She looked all around her and saw that she was inside the den, which it was still nighttime. She saw everyone sleeping, including her parent's and her sister Neena!

But just to make sure it was just a nightmare, she nudged Kiara's neck a little to see if she'd awake.

She did as Kiara moaned and asked, "What's wrong Lena, is everything okay?"

Lena nodded and asked, "Mom, can I tell you something outside?"

Kiara was about to say no, but gave in and replied, "Okay."

So, they quietly went outside and Lena said, "I need to tell you something."

Kiara saw the sad expression on her face, so she asked, "What's wrong?"

Lena replied, trying her best to hold back tears, "I just had a nightmare. It was about you, dad, Nala, Vitani, Sisha, and this Krooger lion.

Lena paused, but continued, "Well, it started out in the afternoon, my fourth day here, you were going to go on a walk and look for Vitani, because she had been gone for a long time. And so later on, I and dad had heard a fight going on near the gorge, and that Sisha had broken out of that cage. So, we ran out to where we thought the fight was and when we arrived, I saw Nala and Vitani…dead, Blood covering their bodies.

Lena continued, "Then I saw that mean lion hurting you and…he had knocked you off the edge of the gorge, bit you were able to hang on. But then we saw Sisha stand over you…and she…shoved you off the edge of the gorge and you…fell all the way to the bottom of the gorge. Once we got to you, you…were dead, you had been killed by…Sisha. Then Kovu was killed by that mean lion, and then Sisha pinned me and just before she got me, I awoke."

Tears had started streaming down Lena's face as Kiara was feeling really bad for her, because of that nightmare. So Kiara said soothingly, "Shhhh, its ok Lena. It was just a dream, only a dream. We're fine, I'm ok, your father is ok, everyone's ok, you don't have to worry, alright."

As Kiara licked her cheek and hugged her, Lena, still crying into Kiara's fur said, "Okay mom. I love you so much."

Kiara replied, "I love you too. Everything's going to be just fine. I'll always be hear for you whenever you need me, and never leave your side, okay."

Lena nodded as both Kiara and Lena went back inside the den quietly to lay back down and go to sleep. Kiara had just laid down as Lena laid down right beside Kiara and went to sleep just like that. After awhile, Lena was resting against Kiara, who smiled and went back to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? I know, it was shorter, but hope you enjoyed it anyway! Oh no, just like in Lena's nightmare, Kiara had said, "Everything's going to be just fine. I'll always be hear for you whenever you need me, and never leave your side, okay." Kiara said the same thing as she said in Lena's dream. Could this dream actually come true? You'll just have to wait and find out in the chapters to come.**

**But for now, Please R&R!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	13. The Dream Came True?

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Nikisha, Neena, Lena, Sisha, & Krooger!_

_Authors Note: Warning, there a couple of fowl language in this chapter, so don't get offended in any way, okay! Now, on with the Chapter_

Chapter 14-The Dream Came True?

It was morning at Pride Rock, Lena's fourth day in the Pridelands. Sisha, on the other hand said that she was sorry for what she did, or maybe she just said that for the lionesses to forgive her, including Lena, Kiara and Kovu.

Neena had just gotten up, and since Kiara had also gotten up, she decided to ask her a question, "Um, Queen Kiara, would it be alright if I saw my mother today, since I have been accepted back into this Pride?"

Kiara smiled, then said, "Of course you can, you want me to come with you?"

Neena replied, "Sure, thanks Queen Kiara."

Kiara put on a small frown, then said, "You don't have to call be Queen Kiara you know, just Kiara would be fine."

Neena put on a small smile and said, "Okay Kiara, I will."

Just before they left, Kiara went and told everybody that she was going with Neena to see Nikisha, which they all nodded.

As Kiara and Neena walked to Rafiki's tree, they had started chatting on how the Pridelands hadn't changed much since Neena was banished and how Kiara and Kovu were.

Once they got there, they told Rafiki that they were just visiting Nikisha to see how she was.

Neena then said to Nikisha, "Mom, are you ok? It's me, Neena, remember?"

Nikisha then opened her eyes and asked, not realizing her daughter just yet, "Yeah, but who are you? You can't be Neena, she was banished years ago."

Just as Neena was about to reply, Kiara stepped in and said, "Nikisha, this is Neena, your daughter. She has come back from the jungle, do you not remember her? This really is your daughter, and you know I wouldn't be making up things like this."

Nikisha narrowed her eyes, trying to focus harder at the lioness, then that's when it hit her, she was her long lost daughter and said, "Neena, is that really you? Oh my god, it is you! You're still alive and well."

Neena put on a big smile and replied with happy tears rushing down her face, "Yes mom, it's me! I'm so glad to see you, when Simba banished me, I was afraid I'd never see you again. You don't know how grateful I am to see you, I missed you ever since I left, everyday, I thought about you mom and finally, I'm able to see you again!"

Nikisha got up and nuzzled her daughter deeply in a very loving way and said, also with happy tears streaming down her face, "Me to sweetie, me to. I also thought about you every single day, hoping one day you'd come back. I just knew you would come back, and you don't know how much I missed you."

Kiara smiled happily, glad they are finally reunited again. After awhile of nuzzling and hugging each other for the longest time, Neena said, "Mom, guess what?"

Nikisha replied, with a huge smile on her face, "What?"

Neena replied, "Kiara and Kovu have accepted me back into these lands, as a Pridelander again!"

Nikisha's face lightened up even more and turned towards Kiara and said, "Oh, Thank you so much for doing that Kiara! You don't know how much that means to me!"

Kiara smiled and replied, "Anytime! Always glad to help my best Friend and a family member out. I'll just leave you two alone for the rest of the day, okay."

Nikisha and Neena put on a huge smile and nodded as Kiara left the two alone for awhile.

It was noon by the time Kiara arrived back at Pride Rock.

She then said to Lena, "I'm going to go for a walk, do you and Sisha want to come with me?"

Sisha nodded as Lena replied, "Sure."

So Kiara told Kovu that she would go on a walk with her two daughters as Kovu nodded and just resumed his duties for the day.

While they were walking, Kiara told Sisha and Lena that she would get something to drink, before they continued their walk. They both replied, "Okay, we'll just wait here till you're done."

Kiara smiled, then went to get something to drink.

As they waited, Sisha thought to herself, "Man, I need to get rid of Lena as soon as possible and then get Krooger to take care of my so called mom. Then, if any lioness steps in my way, I will make sure that they die and will never see another day again!"

Lena then turned towards Sisha, not knowing Sisha was going to attack her and asked, "What's wrong? You look like you're in deep thought, what are you thinking about?"

Sisha replied evilly, "Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about getting rid of you so I can have my life back, like the way it was before!"

But before Lena could reply, Sisha attacked her! Sisha then slammed her paw into Lena's face and she went sprawling across the ground, and as soon as she got up, Sisha slammed her paw into Lena's face again and she hit the ground hard! And in a flash, Sisha pinned Lena and said, "Times up!"

Sisha then sunk her teeth deep into Lena's neck as Blood began rushing out of her neck! Lena tried to get Sisha to let go of her neck, but it was no use, Sisha just kept sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into Lena's neck, causing Lena's vision to get blurry! As Blood continued Pouring out of Lena's neck, a puddle of Dark red Blood started forming around her neck as Lena was close to unconsciousness, she closed her eyes in order to make Sisha think that she's dead. Sisha did think that Lena was dead, so she threw Lena across the ground and left!

As soon as Sisha was gone, Lena opened her eyes to see Sisha headed to where Kiara was. Lena started taking deep breath's and forced herself up and did the best she could to follow her and warn Kiara about what's about to happen!

As the Blood started slowing down dramatically, Lena said to herself, "Wait a minute…this is the exact same thing that was about to happen to me when Sisha was about to kill me in my nightmare! And then Krooger arrived and…Killed Kiara. Oh no, I have to get to my mom as soon as possible!"

So, with all the strength she had left, followed Sisha to where the gorge was!

Back to where Kiara was, Sisha arrived, so she asked, "Oh, hey Sisha, where's Lena?"

But out of nowhere, Krooger jumped out in front of Kiara and slammed his paw, a number of times into Kiara's face until they were really close to the edge of the gorge. As Kiara got up weakly, Krooger one last time, slammed his paw into Kiara's face and she fell, but was able to catch the edge!

Just then, they see a lioness running towards them, but Krooger signaled Sisha to pin her, not to kill her, but just pin her down to the ground. As Lena was running towards them as best as she could, Sisha jumped at her and pinned her tightly to the ground so she couldn't move!

As Kiara kept trying to get back up, Krooger just laughed evilly and said, "Kiara, why don't you just give up, you're never going to win! Plus, I don't see anyone coming to rescue you, not even your beloved Kovu or Pride! I'll give you one chance, join my army and take over the Pridelands and I will let you live, what do you say hm?"

Kiara growled and replied, "Never! I will never give in to you, even if it kills me! You know, you won't accomplish anything by killing me, because you're just going to get Kovu and my Pride angry and this will do you no good!"

Krooger replied, "You know what Kiara, you're very brave for saying that to me, but sorry, that crap will not work on me! I will win, and get victory over your Pride, and don't forget Sisha here, she'll be right by my side the whole time, won't you Sisha?"

Sisha replied, "Sure will!"

Lena looked at her adoptive mother, with total fear in her eyes. Lena began to cry quietly so no one would hear, not wanting to lose another mom.

Krooger looked at Kiara evilly as Kiara was slowly starting to slide backwards as she couldn't keep her grip much longer. Krooger then all of a sudden sunk his claws into Kiara's paws, causing Blood to start covering her paws, and said, "Go…to…hell…Queen Kiara!"

Krooger then shoved Kiara off the edge and she fell all the way to the bottom of the gorge and landing with a big thud! Krooger looked down as Kiara lay there motionless, figuring that she's dead now!

Lena then yelled, "NOOOOO!!" She got her hind legs free and kicked Sisha in the stomach as hard as she could and Sisha went sprawling into a rock hard and was knocked out cold! As Krooger turned around, Lena forgot about her neck wound and slammed her paw with all the force she had into his face and he hit the ground very hard!

Lena growled fiercely and yelled, "This is the second time you have killed one of my parents and I will not take anymore of your bullshit Krooger!!"

Lena then slammed her paw into Kroogers face as hard as she could again and he hit the ground hard! Krooger got up very slowly and picked Sisha up and said, "You…haven't seen the last of…me!"

Krooger then ran away with Sisha on his back! Lena then ran down a slope she found and approached Kiara very quickly. Lena said, with tears running down her face, "Mom, can you hear me? Please, answer me! You can't die on me already, you just can't!"

After Kiara didn't respond, Lena burst into tears as she looked at her mom's motionless body, her eyes were closed and she didn't see any breathing.

Lena then yelled, "NOOOO!! I've lost another mom and it's all my fault that she's dead! That's no fair, everytime, this has to happen, Every freakin time this has to happen!"

Lena just fell to the ground and shoved her face into Kiara's soft neck as she just laid there crying into her fur for the longest time! After about 15 minutes of grieving, she licked Kiara's cheek and said, "I'll never forget you, I promise."

Just as she turned around, Lena heard a cough behind her! She then said, "Mom?"

Lena then ran over to her as quick as possible as she saw that Kiara _was _breathing, but ever so slightly. Lena then said, "Mom, can you hear me?"

Kiara's eyes were still closed but managed to say, "Lena…is…is…that…you?"

Lena, who still had tears in her eyes, put on a week smile and replied, "Yes, it's me mom. I'm here for you."

Kiara, who still had her eyes closed, with Blood actually running out of her mouth ever so slowly replied, "Lena…what…happened?"

Lena replied, "I…let's talk about this later, okay."

Lena then looked at her mom, it looked like Kiara's left foreleg was broken, and the side of her stomach was heavily bruised and just noticed that Blood was running out of her mouth, but not much.

Lena then said, "Alright mom, I'm going to pick you up and carry you back to Rafiki's tree, okay."

Kiara replied very weakly, "O…Okay."

So Lena, ever so gently, put Kiara on her back, and carried her home carefully. Lena was very strong to, so she could carry her back, and just as Kiara was about to say something else, she fell unconscious again, but was still breathing.

After a good 40 to 45 minute walk, Lena finally got to Rafiki's tree with Kiara still on her back. Rafiki saw this, so he ran up to them and asked, "What happened?"

Lena stopped, breathing heavily, "Krooger, he shoved my mom off the gorge, but thankfully, I don't know how, but thankfully she survived."

Rafiki replied, "Alright, bring her in and I'll examine her, and it looks like you need to be checked on to."

Lena replied, "No, no, no, I'm fine, really."

Rafiki gave her an yeah right look and Lena gave in and let him check on her to."

After a long time of examining them, Rafiki told Lena that the side of Kiara's stomach was heavily bruised, and that her left foreleg is broken, but has it wrapped up in a leaf with some medicine in it. And he also said that he stopped Kiara's internal bleeding, so it looks like Kiara will be fine, all she needs is lots of rest and plenty of medicine and she'll be fine. But it will be a good 3 to 4 and a half weeks before she can get up and walk a about 5 weeks until she is fully recovered.

Lena nodded sadly, but was also glad that she didn't lose her adoptive mother. So Rafiki told Lena that she needs to rest to and that he'll inform Nala,Kovu and the others about what happened.

So Lena nodded and laid down next to her mom, Kiara, licked her cheek and took a nap beside her to.

**Well, what did ya think? Ha, got ya didn't I, you thought Kiara had died, but she didn't, thankfully(lol)! Anyway, I worked long and hard on this chapter, so hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, my next Update should be soon but I'm not quite sure yet okay! Hope you enjoyed it and will review.**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	14. Finding Out The Truth!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Lena, Sisha, Neena, Nikisha, Kisha, Misti, Mindy and Krooger!_

_Authors Note: Some of this Chapter is somewhat brutal, so don't be surprised okay. Now, on with the Chapter!_

Chapter 14 

It was morning in the Pridelands and Kovu and Nala have been informed of the incident that happened not to long ago. And, since the Pridelanders, Nala and Kovu didn't know that Sisha participated in trying to kill Kiara, she's back in the Pridelands.

Just then, Kovu arrived with Nala to Rafiki's tree to check up on Kiara and Lena. Kovu then came into Rafiki's tree and saw a devastating site, it was worse than he thought, so he nudged Kiara's neck a few times and said, "Kiara, can you hear me? What happened?"

For the first time in awhile, Kiara opened her eyes, ever so slightly and asked, "Kovu…is that…you?"

Kovu put on a weak smile, with tears in his eyes and said, "Yes Kiara, it's me. I'm hear for you and Lena.

Kiara replied weakly, "Kovu…it…hurts. The pain is…so unbearable.

Kovu replied, It's going to be ok Kiara, you'll see. Kiara replied weakly, "I don't know…about that. It was such…a long fall. I'm not sure if…I can make…it."

Kovu answered, "No Kiara, don't say that. You're going to be fine."

Kiara lifted her left foreleg up weakly, and put her paw on Kovu's foreleg and said with tears in her eyes, "Kovu…I love you…so…much."

Kovu how sad she was getting, so he leaned down and licked her cheek and said, "Don't worry Kiara, you'll be fine, okay. I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Kiara put on a weak smile and asked, "How's Lena…is she…ok?"

Kovu replied, "Yes, she's fine. Sisha is also fine, okay. Don't worry."

Kiara asked, "May I…Please see…my…my mom?"

Kovu replied, "Sure, I'll get her."

Kovu walked outside and said to Nala, "Kiara wants to speak to you."

Nala answered, "Okay, thanks Kovu."

Kovu smiled and said, "Your welcome."

As soon as Nala came in, tears started streaming down her face as she quickly approached her daughter and nuzzled Kiara deeply and asked, "How are you feeling Kiara? Any Better?"

As Kiara closed her eyes for a few moments, Nala became very worried, and said, "Kiara, Kiara stay with me, okay. Your making me very worried."

Kiara opened her eyes back up and replied, "No…I don't feel any…better. My body hurts…too much. I…I can't…breathe."

Nala began panicking as Kiara's eyes began closing again as she said, "Kiara, don't you dare leave me now, besides Kovu and the Pride, you're all I have left. Please don't leave."

Kiara replied weakly, "Don't…worry mom, I'm…not going to…leave you. I…I promise."

Nala replied very sadly, "Who did this to you, can you remember?"

Kiara tried thinking the best she could, then it came to her, her eyes widened and replied, "Mom…I think it…was my…daughter, Sisha. And, Krooger…was participating…in it."

Nala's eyes widened, not believing what she just heard, then said, "Kiara, are you sure it was her?"

Kiara replied weakly, "Mom…you know I…I wouldn't lie…to you. I'm pretty sure…of that."

Nala answered sadly, "Yes, I know you wouldn't Kiara, it's just hard to believe."

Kiara replied, "I know…it is. But…I…need…need…my…rest."

Just then, Kiara's eyes close and her head dropped back onto the ground and fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Tears just continued streaming down Nala's face as she said, "Kiara, Kiara, wake up. Wake up please."

After Kiara didn't answer, Nala licked her cheek and checked to see if she was breathing, thankfully she was, but her condition was still really bad and not good.

Nala then got up slowly and walked out of Rafiki's tree and looked straight into Kovu's eyes and just burst into tears as Kovu tried to comfort her.

Nala then said to Kovu, "Kovu, Kiara just said that Sisha par, participated in trying to kill her."

Just as Kovu was about to answer, they heard a feminine voice say behind them, "It's true what mom said about Sisha, she also tried to kill me behind Kiara's back. Then, when I caught up to Sisha, mom was already hanging from the cliff with Krooger about to shove her off, and when I tried to help, Sisha pinned me, so all I could watch was…was mom fall."

Lena then burst into tears as Kovu's eyes widened in disbelief what she said, but knew that she and Nala were telling the truth. So Kovu walked over to Lena, nuzzled her deeply and said, "Don't worry Lena, Kiara's going to be ok and so is everyone else, and I'm going to have a talk with Sisha, and what her punishment will be, okay."

Lena then looked up at Kovu with weary eyes and said, "O-Okay."

Kovu then looked at Nala and said, "Nala, will you take care of Lena right now so I can have a word with Sisha?"

Nala replied, "Sure."

Kovu replied with a small smile, but feeling really angry inside towards Sisha, "Thanks a lot."

Nala nodded and walked towards Lena to try to comfort her.

Kovu then left to find Sisha, growling angrily a little to. After searching awhile for Sisha, he found her by the watering hole, so he narrowed his green eyes and walked towards her.

Sisha saw him, so she said with an happy smile, "Hi father, how are you this afternoon?"

Kovu then said real angrily, "Don't you dare say, "Hi," to me, I know what you did and I'm very furious about it!"

Sisha then replied, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

Kovu then yelled angrily, "You know exactly what I mean! You tried to kill Kiara, your own mother, and then you tried to kill Lena! Why did you do that?"

Sisha then said, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, I'd never do that."

Kovu then growled and said, "Yeah, you'd never do that till you came back to the Pridelands to try to take over the Pridelands with that Krooger lion. I'll decide what your punishment will be shortly, and you can count on it being an horrible one!"

And with that, Kovu stormed back to Pride Rock furiously, leaving Sisha behind, but not noticing the evil grin on Sisha's face."

Sisha then said to herself quietly, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Kovu. Krooger, along with Kotta, Kodda and me with kill you and every single Pridelander that stands in our way. We will go to war!"

And with that, Sisha ran back to the Outlands to inform everyone about what's happening!

Back at Pride Rock, Kovu said to everyone there, "Okay, as you know, Lena had been hurt badly yesterday and Kiara was brutally injured yesterday to and from what Nala, Kiara and Lena say is that it was Krooger and…my daughter Sisha that participated in this!"

Everyone gasped as Vitani said, "Wait, wait, you're saying that Sisha our future Queen did this to her own mother? That's impossible, who will be the heir to the throne then?"

Kovu replied, "Yes, I know it's tough to believe that, but it's true, and you know very well that I wouldn't lie to you, especially about this."

Vitani replied, "Yes, I know."

Misti then asked, "Then who will be the heir to the throne then?"

Kovu replied, "Well, since we adopted Lena, it looks like she'll be the one for now."

Kisha then asked, "Are you sure she'll be ready? I mean, she's only been here for about a week now."

Kovu said, "Yes, I know it's tough but, do you not have faith in her? Do any of you not have faith in her that she can learn?"

Nikisha and her daughter Neena said, "We have faith in her."

Vitani replied, "Yes, I do have faith in her to."

Misti, Mindy and Kisha replied, "We to have faith in her. We all do, right?"

Slowly but surely, every lioness began to say that they do have faith in her!

Mindy then asked, "Do you know what Sisha's punishment will be?"

Kovu replied, "Not yet, I'm still thinking about it, but I will have the answer shortly, okay."

Everyone nodded as they began to depart, but Vitani walked up to Kovu and said, "You made an Great decision Kovu, you have turned out to be an Excellent King brother. You and Kiara are doing a great job in ruling this kingdom."

Kovu hugged Vitani as she did the same and replied, "Thanks a lot Tani, I needed that."

As Vitani nodded, she decided to go ahead and lay out in the sun as Kovu began thinking of a punishment for Sisha.

Back in the Outlands, Sisha had just warned Krooger about what's happening. So Krooger decided that they would do an surprise attack shortly after their discussion. So Krooger assembled about 20 lionesses, including Sisha and himself. So, he told Kotta, Kodda and the remaining lionesses to stay while they left! After awhile, they left to go to the Pridelands for an surprise attack.

Back in the Pridelands, Zazu came flying in and said to Kovu, "Sire, Krooger and his lionesses are entering the Pridelands and are going to attack us. It also looked like Sisha was with them, and including her, there are about 20 lionesses, with Krooger leading the way."

Kovu gasped then said, "Alright, I'll assemble the lionesses, let's move now!"

So Kovu assembled his lionesses and met Krooger and his lionesses in front of Pride Rock!

Krooger then said, "It's over Kovu, I have waited for this moment for years, now I will finally take your precious Pridelands away from you and kill off your and your Pride!"

Sisha then came forward and said evilly, "Well hello Kovu, I to have waited for this moment and now we will finally succeed."

Kovu growled angrily then said, Stop this right now Sisha, I don't want to hurt you!"

Sisha laughed evilly and said, "You, hurt me, Ha, you're even weaker than I thought, Outsider! ATTACK!!"

Then all the rogue lionesses roared, while Kovu roared as him and the Pridelanders began to advance to! Then they started running at each other and collided with huge blows! Just then, Sisha sunk her teeth aggressively into a Pridelanders neck, as the Pridelander roared in pain! She began gasping for air as Sisha kept sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into her neck as blood just kept pouring out of her neck and all of a sudden, threw the Pridelander into a huge rock and knocked her unconscious!

Krooger then attacked a former Outsider and sunk his teeth deep into her back as the Former Outsider roared in pain! Krooger then let go and slammed his paw into her face and hit the ground hard. Krooger then appeared over her and slowly sunk his teeth deep into her neck. As she began gasping for air, blood kept pouring out of her neck and soon enough, Krooger killed her! He then shook her by the neck to make sure she was dead, then threw her across the ground as she lay limp!

Just then, 3 rogue lionesses teamed up on Kisha and attacked her aggressively! 2 lionesses sunk their teeth into her back! As she roared in pain, the other lioness sunk her teeth deep into her neck as blood began to pour out of her neck! Then she began gasping for air then was thrown by the neck across the ground and fell into a deep unconsciousness!

Just then, Misti and Sisha jumped at each other, claws extended, attempting to pin the other. But Sisha was able to sink her teeth into Misti's stomach, right below her chest as they collided in the air and Misti landed hard on her back! As Sisha put one of her paws on Misti's lower stomach she very slowly kept sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into her upper stomach! Misti's vision was getting very blurry as Sisha slowly let go of Misti's stomach! As blood poured out of Misti's stomach, a puddle of dark red blood was quickly forming around her wound!

As Misti looked up at Sisha, her eyes more than halfway closed, Sisha said, "Goodbye Misti!" Sisha then slammed her paw as hard as she could into her face and knocked her into a deep unconsciousness.

Sisha looked down at her and saw that Misti's eyes were now closed and she lay motionless on her side! Sisha thought that she had now killed Misti, so she began licking Misti's blood off her mouth! And once she was done, Sisha stepped on the side of Misti's stomach with her front forelegs, sinking he claws deep into Misti's side and roared in triumph, satisfied at what she did to her!

But when Sisha looked around her, she saw that most of her and Krooger's lionesses were now dead or brutally injured and dying of blood loss! Sisha's eyes widened as Krooger's Pride was now defeated by the Pridelanders! Sisha then turned around and the last thing she saw was Nikisha and Nala running at her and soon enough, Nala and Nikisha had knocked Sisha out cold! As Krooger saw that, he ran at Nikisha, attempting to kill her but he didn't reach her as Kovu racked his claws across the side of Krooger's stomach and he hit the ground hard! He then got up slowly and saw that Blood was now rushing out of his side, then looked up at Kovu who was very angry, then all of a sudden, Kovu slammed his paw with all the force he had and knocked him out cold! Kovu then looked around him and saw 2 rogue lionesses standing there with fear in their eyes!

Kovu then said at the remaining 2 lionesses, "I'll offer you 1 chance to go back, I suggest you take it, or else you're next on my to kill list!"

The 2 lionesses looked at each other with fear in their eyes and then ran off!

Kovu then sighed and to his surprise, there were only 3 Pridelanders injured but glanced at the other lioness and noticed that she had died in the Battle!

So Kovu called Nala, Vitani and Nikisha over and said, "Will you 3 take these 3 injured lionesses back to Pride Rock So Rafiki can check on them?"

They all nodded as they picked up the 3 injured lionesses, which included Kisha and Misti. He then told them once they were finished, to come back and put Krooger and Sisha in some of the cages at the back of the den. They nodded as Kovu walked back towards the lioness that was killed in the battle, took the lioness that had died and took her behind Pride Rock and said a few words then left her in Peace.

Once he was inside the den, Rafiki walked up to him and said, "I've stopped the Bleeding on each of them, all they need is medicine and plenty of rest and they'll be fine, okay."

Kovu nodded, then asked, "How is Kiara and Lena?"

Rafiki replied, "Well, Lena's fine, but Kiara is still unconscious at the moment."

Kovu replied, "Okay, well, Would I be able to visit her for a few minutes?"

Rafiki replied, "Sure. Come with me.

As Kovu nodded, he told Nala and the others that he would be visiting Kiara for a few minutes then he'd be back! They all nodded as Nikisha told Kovu, "Hey Kovu, we went ahead and put Krooger and Sisha in those cages at the back of the den, so you don't have to worry."

Kovu smiled and nodded a little then went with Rafiki to see Kiara.

Once the got there, Kovu saw Lena resting beside Kiara so he walked very quietly towards Kiara, who was still unconscious. So Kovu licked Kiara's cheek and nudged her soft neck a few times to see if she'd wake up.

Fortunately, she did, so she opened her eyes half way and put on a weak smile and said quietly, knowing that Lena's resting beside her, "Hi Kovu, how are you feeling today?"

Kovu, for the first time in awhile was able to see Kiara's beautiful Brown eyes and said, "I'm feeling just fine, thanks for asking."

As Kiara nodded, Kovu smiled warmly and nuzzled Kiara deeply as Kiara did the same as she started purring and licked Kovu's cheek. After Kiara stopped purring, Kovu said, "Kiara, you are just so beautiful. If I were to loose you, I don't know what I'd do. But I'm so glad you're okay, I love you and Lena more than anything, don't you forget that, okay."

Kiara blushed when Kovu said she was so beautiful and replied, "I love you to Kovu."

Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other deeply as Kovu then licked Kiara's cheek affectionately and said lovingly, "I'll let you get some more rest, okay. I'll be back to see you later, okay."

Kiara smiled warmly, which made Kovu tingle inside and replied, "Okay, thanks Kovu."

Kovu replied, "Your welcome dear."

Kiara smiled then put her head back down on her paws, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

It was now nighttime when Kovu left and after awhile of walking back, he arrived at Pride Rock and saw that everyone was sleeping. So he went back inside the den to lay down to sleep, so he put his head down on his paws, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? I worked hard on Updating this so I hope you liked it.**

**Anyway, my next Update will hopefully be this weekend okay! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, because I worked on this Chapter long and hard!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	15. Forgiving!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Lena, Sisha, Kisha, and Krooger!_

Chapter 15 

In the Pridelands, 4 weeks have gone by since the battle between the Pridelanders and the rogue Pride. As for Krooger and Sisha, a couple of times they tried to escape but they it never worked. As for Lena, she's fully recovered and Kiara has almost recovered from her fall, and is actually up and walking, but still with a little bit of limping. Other than that, Kiara's recovering just fine.

Kiara and Lena have just gotten up from a nap in Rafiki's tree and surprisingly Kovu had arrived and asked Kiara, "How are you feeling this morning Kiara and Lena?"

They both replied, "We're feeling Great, thanks for asking."

Kiara then asked, "Kovu, could you help me walk a little to Pride Rock so I can see my mom and the Pride?"

Kovu replied, "Sure, why not."

As Kiara smiled, Lena got up and said, "Dad, can I go to?"

Kovu replied, "Sure."

As Lena smiled, she started walking forward, not noticing that she was about to fall out of the tree, looked in front of her, a tumbled down out of the tree and into a pile of leaves. Once Kovu and Kiara got out of the tree, Lena's head popped out from under the leaves with a mouth full of leaves in her mouth.

Kiara and Kovu giggled a little as they saw Lena spit out a mouth full of dead leaves.

Although, Lena looked disgusted as she asked them, "What are you giggling about?"

Kiara replied, "Nothing, we just thought it was a little funny is all."

Lena frowned a little, then replied, "Yeah well, I didn't find that funny, it tasted awful and disgusting. It's like the worst thing you could taste ever."

Kovu smiled at Kiara as he continued to help her walk to Pride Rock. After about a 15-minute walk, they finally got to Pride Rock and everyone was happy to see Kiara up and walking a little. As Kovu looked at her, Kiara looked a little embarrest as they continued up Pride Rock.

Once they got to the entrance, Kiara told Kovu to stop as she walked slowly into the den towards her mother with a smile on her face and asked, "Hey mom, how are you feeling this morning?"

Nala got up and nuzzled Kiara deeply and replied, "I'm feeling just fine. What about you?"

Kiara replied, "I'm feeling a lot better actually."

Kiara then looked at the back of the den and saw Sisha and Krooger locked up in the cages. Kiara growled quietly and slowly walked towards them and stopped in front of the cages and said tauntingly, "Well, congratulations Krooger, how does it feel to be trapped in these cages, hm?"

Kroogers eyes widened, surprised she's alive, but said angrily, "Shut up Kiara! Or…"

Kiara cut him off as she said, "Or else what? Didn't I tell you that it would do you no good in trying to kill me, because you'd just get my Pride angry and you would get caught?"

As Krooger didn't respond, Kiara growled and said, "Answer me now!"

But all Krooger did was smile evilly and simply answered, "No."

Kiara then got furious as she snarled and said, "Alright, if you're not going to answer me, then I'll just have to beat you to death until you answer!"

As Kiara ignored the pain she was feeling in her leg, started walking forward, but was held back by Kisha and Nala. As Kiara kept on trying to get free, she snarled and said, "Once I'm fully recovered, you will never see another day, you hear me!"

As Kiara gave up and turned around, Krooger yelled, "Yeah, just keep walking back to your little King wimp!"

Kiara then stopped, growled a bit and said, "You are just asking for it aren't you!"

Sisha then said angrily to Krooger, "You know Krooger, maybe it would be better if you'd just cool it for once and stop showing off, you big mouth!"

Krooger then swiftly turned toward her and said evilly, "What did you just say?"

Sisha replied, grinning a little, "You heard me."

Kiara then turned back towards Sisha's cage and walked slowly towards her, Sisha then looked up at her, but to Kiara's surprise, she didn't see any hatred at all, just true pity in her eyes.

Kiara then asked Nala, "Mom, how has Sisha been acting these past couple of weeks?"

Nala answered, "Well, the first week wasn't good at all, she also tried escaping once, but we were able to get her back with no big problem. The second week was a little better, but not much. The third week was much better, not much to worry about that week. And this week, there has been no Problem at all, not once has she ignored us when we were talking to her. Everytime when we asked her to do something, she obeyed us. And when we let her out to get a drink the other day, she didn't try to escape, she just got her drink and walked back to the den and got in her cage and just stayed quiet."

Nala continued, "And when I looked at her, she looked at me with true pity in her eyes, and there was not even the slightest hint of evil in her. She basically sat there with sorrow in her eyes and was very ashamed in herself, but I told her she'd have to talk with you about her freedom and sorrow for what she has done."

Kiara replied, "Okay, thanks mom."

As Nala nodded, Kiara asked Sisha, "So, um, do you have anything to say to me or what? What is it that you wanted to talk about."

Sisha replied quietly, "Nothin really. Besides, if I told you, you'd think that it was nonsense."

As she looked down, Kiara looked deeper into her eyes, stuck her paw out and lifted her head up gently and said, "Hey, no I wouldn't, not if you meant it."

Sisha replied, "But look what I've done to you, father, my sister, and the Pride. I completely hurt you, and I should've never done that in the first place."

Kisha then yelled angrily, "Yeah, that's right, you should've…"

Kiara turned her head towards her and said sternly, but in a calm way, "Kisha, stop, I don't want to hear it, okay."

As Kisha nodded slowly, Sisha looked at all the lionesses there which most of them had angry faces on, but some didn't."

Then, unexpectedly, Sisha looked down, as a couple of tears rolled down her face.

Kiara then asked Kovu if she could see her real quick.

Kovu then said, "Kiara, are you sure you…"

Kiara interrupted him and said, "Yes, I am sure."

Kovu nodded and allowed Kiara to see Sisha.

Kiara looked at her, as Sisha got up and shoved her face into Kiara's soft neck and tears started streaming down her face, her ears drooped all the way back and said, "Mom, I am so sorry. I never meant to do this, you were right, I just kept denying the truth about what I was doing. I feel completely ashamed, please, forgive me mom, please. I don't want to end up like Krooger and the rogue lionesses."

As Kiara let Sisha cry into her fur, Kiara hugged Sisha and closed her eyes with a small tear forming in her eyes.

Kiara replied, "Shhh, it's ok, I do forgive you, just promise me you will never do this again, okay."

As Sisha replied with tears still streaming down her face, Kovu and Lena walked towards Sisha slowly. Sisha then looked at her father and cried into his mane as Kovu hugged her, Sisha said, "I'm so sorry father, please forgive me! I feel completely ashamed."

Kovu smiled and replied, "It's ok Sisha, I forgive you to, but, promise me you will never do this again to me, to Kiara, to your family."

Sisha replied, "O-Okay, I promise."

Kiara and Kovu replied, "Good, that's what I like to hear."

After awhile of trying to get Nala, Sarafina, and the others to forgive her, most of everyone forgave her, but still they would be keeping an very close eye on her for quite awhile.

A little later during the day, Kiara asked, "Sisha, Lena, would you like to go to the watering hole with me?"

They both replied, "Sure."

So Kiara went ahead and told everyone they would go to the watering hole, but Nala offered to go along. So Nala, Kiara, Sisha and Lena all walked down to the watering hole together.

Once they got there, Sisha was just looking at her reflection as Kiara glanced in her direction. Kiara then grinned a little then threw splashed some water on her.

Sisha said, "Hey, what was that for?"

Kiara replied, "Um, I don't know, maybe, I'm just having some fun."

Sisha grinned a little to then playfully threw water on Kiara, then unexpectedly, Nala pushed Kiara into the watering hole, Sisha then laughed at Kiara, but then was pushed into the water also by Lena this time! Just then, Kiara came up then Sisha also came up above the water. As Sisha started laughing, Kiara splashed some more water at Sisha, and unexpectedly, went under water.

Sisha then said, "Alright, stop playin around mom, I know you're there."

But once she didn't show up, Nala leaned her head over to look, but all of a sudden, Kiara popped out of the water and pulled Nala in to. Once Nala got above the water, she quickly swam out of the water, and sat down. Sisha then got out of the water and shook off all the water, which ended up spraying Lena.

Nala then got up and shook off all the water off her fur, and then Kiara also walked out of the water, but as she walked out, she felt something cut her hind leg, and ended up screaming, "OUCH! That hurt!"

Once Kiara got out of the water, she looked at her left hind leg and saw a pretty deep gash on her lower hind leg that was bleeding pretty fast!

Nala, Sisha and Lena turned their attention towards Kiara and did see an pretty decent gash on her hind leg, so Nala said, "Kiara, are you ok?"

Kiara then looked into the water and saw some very sharp pointy rocks that obviously cut her leg up pretty badly, and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nala then asked, "Are you sure?"

Kiara chuckled a little and replied, "Yes mom, I'm fine. It's just a small wound, nothing to worry about."

Nala then said, "Alright, but we're going to have Rafiki look at it, because it could be bad enough to get infected, and you don't want that, right. Oh, and how is your injured leg, did it hurt when you were having fun in the water?"

Kiara replied, "To tell you the truth, no it didn't it felt just fine."

Nala replied, "Well, that's good to hear, let's go on back shall we, plus, it's getting real late to."

They all replied, "Okay."

Once they got back to Pride Rock, it was nighttime, and even though Kiara insisted that her leg wound wasn't anything to worry about, Nala still had Rafiki come and put some medicine on it.

Rafiki then said, "Okay Kiara, when I wrap this leaf, with the medicine in it around your leg, I need you to leave it on for the night and tomorrow, I'll come and put a new one on, okay. So it doesn't get infected, because it's pretty deep enough to."

Kiara simply replied, "Okay, I will."

Nala then said, "Thanks Rafiki for your assistance."

As Rafiki nodded, he walked out of the den and back to his tree. Everyone had gotten in their sleeping spots as Lena and Sisha slept on the left side of Kiara and went to sleep. As for Kovu, he stayed outside for a few moments just to make sure everything was ok, then walked back into the den and laid down next to Kiara.

Kovu licked Kiara's cheek and said, "Goodnight Kiara."

Kiara nuzzled Kovu for a few moments and started purring affectionately to, then replied, "Goodnight Kovu."

They smiled warmly at each other for a moment then went to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Anyway, my next Update should be about midweek next week, okay! Anyway, I hope you like it and will R&R. **

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	16. Bad News!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Lena, Sisha, Leana and Krooger!_

Chapter 16 

It was nighttime at Pride Rock still and Krooger was still wide-awake, trying to find a way to get out! Meanwhile, out in the savanna, a rogue lioness was running towards Pride Rock, knowing that everyone is still sleeping, and also found out that Krooger and Sisha had been missing for weeks!

Once she got to Pride Rock, she walked up slowly and very quietly. She was very good at being quiet when it comes to nighttime and everyone's sleeping. She then saw Krooger and quietly, trying not to step on the lionesses, finally got to the back of the cave.

Kroogers eyes widened then said quietly, "Leana, what are you doing here, you could get caught."

Leana replied, "No I can't, I'm very quiet when it comes to this."

Leana somewhat looks like a Pridelander, also as big as the Pridelanders were actually. She had blue eyes, light tan fur, an pure white underbelly, also had small bangs like Vitani does on her head, and was a very skilled hunter and fighter as well.

Krooger rolled his eyes and quietly said, "Alright, could you get me out of here now?"

Leana replied, "Of course I can."

So Leana quietly was able to slowly get Krooger out of the cage and once he was free, he looked around for Sisha, so he could teach her a lesson or two about what she's done to him. So, they slowly made their way outside without stepping on anyone.

Just then, Krooger spots Sisha sleeping right next to Kiara. So Leana asked, "How will we be able to get Sisha away from Kiara so we can take her?"

Krooger replied, "Easy, we knock her out cold, then quietly get Sisha, and take her away, but I have another idea, we take Kiara also, just in case we need her for something, okay."

Leana replied, "Okay."

So Krooger walked up to Sisha and all of a sudden slams his paw a couple of times in Sisha's face and knocks her unconscious. Just then, Kiara moaned a bit, but Leana hurried and slammed her paw into Kiara's face hard and knocks her unconscious to.

Krooger then said evilly, "Excellent." So Leana and Krooger carried Kiara and Sisha away quietly, then put them down by the watering hole and threw water on them to wake them up.

Once Sisha and Kiara woke up, Krooger said evilly, "Well, well, well, look who's finally awake."

Sisha and Kiara sprang to their feet and Kiara asked angrily, "What do you want with us?"

Krooger replied, "Simple, we want you dead."

Just then, Krooger signaled Leana to pin Kiara, which she did. As Kiara struggled to get loose, Krooger said to Sisha, "Okay Sisha, here's your chance, Kiara's vulnerable right now and you can finally do what you've wanted to do for a long time, Kill Kiara!"

Sisha replied angrily, "No, I won't do it. She's my mother and I will not harm her anymore!"

Krooger replied, "Oh, come on Sisha, you said it yourself 4 weeks ago that you wanted to kill Kiara, then your whole family, now, here's your chance!"

Sisha growled angrily, then said, "I've already told you, I will NOT do it!"

Krooger replied evilly, "Come on, it's easy! You see Kiara's neck; all you have to do is sink your teeth deep into Kiara's neck until she dies! You know you want to!"

Sisha replied, "NO, I don't want to! Never will I do it, Never!"

Krooger paused for a moment, then said, "Just pretend that she's an Antelope, One stupid antelope that won't run from you, and 1 big bite into the neck and…"

Sisha yelled angrily, "NOOOO!! I will never do that! I've told you millions of times, No!

Krooger replied, "I can't believe you'd go against your own Pride Sisha, I thought you were on our side. Remember Sisha, Kiara never came after you when you went missing, she just forgot all about you, and then replaced you with Lena!

Kiara then yelled worriedly, "Sisha, No! That's not true, Kovu, the Pride and me went searching for you everyday! I Never wanted to place you and I didn't, I never gave up hoping you'd come back…"

Leana, all of a sudden, extended her claws on her neck and racked her claws across Kiara's neck, and growled angrily, then said, "Shut it now!

Krooger then looked at Kiara's neck, as Blood just kept on rushing down her neck wound, creating an very small puddle of Dark red Blood!

Krooger then said, "Look Sisha, there's a head start for ya, Blood already spilling out of Kiara's neck, all you have to do now is sink you teeth deep into Kiara's neck, and there you have it, she's dead! Or there's another option, you can slit her throat by racking your claws across it, and she'll be dead even faster!"

Sisha simply replied, "No, I will not do it!"

Krooger then said, "Fine, if you won't do it, I'll just kill her by slicing into her throat and spill her Blood everywhere, how about that!"

Sisha replied, "No…fine, I'll do it."

Krooger replied evilly, "Good."

Kiara's eyes widened as Sisha walked over to her and extended her claws over Kiara's throat! Kiara then closed her eyes, waiting for death to come, however, it didn't come! So, she opened her eyes, but Sisha was still holding her claws across her throat! Just then, instead of doing what Krooger told her to, she slammed her paw into Leana's face and sent her sprawling into Krooger, which also knocked him down!

As Sisha helped Kiara up, Kiara said, "Oh, Sisha, I'm so glad you denied Krooger, I was afraid you would actually kill me."

Sisha smiled and replied, "Don't worry mom, I now know the difference between right and wrong, so no madder how much they threaten me to kill you, Kovu, Lena, or any of the Pride, I definitely won't do it ever again, okay."

Kiara replied, "Okay, and…"

But Kiara was cut off as Krooger pinned Sisha and said, "How dare you go against me, after all I did for you, but to bad it will now go to waste, because you're dead!"

Just as Krooger was going to sink his teeth into Sisha's neck, Kiara rammed into Krooger and knocked him off Sisha!

"Keep your filthy paws off my daughter!" Kiara said growling dangerously.

Krooger got up shaking the dirt off him "You haven't seen the last of me Kiara. I will kill you! You, Sisha, Kovu and the rest of your pathetic excuse for a pride!"

He saw that Leana was still unconscious so he picked her up and placed her on his back. As he was getting ready to go back into the Outlands he called over his shoulder, "I'll be back! I swear it!" he then ran with full speed.

Kiara just stared after his retreating form and turned to Sisha. "Sisha, are you alright?" she asked.

Sisha got up and said, "I'm okay mother. What about you?" she asked.

Kiara replied, "Other than my neck hurting, I'm okay."

Sisha looked at her mother's neck and saw a small puddle of blood of the ground. "Come on, mom let's go see Rafiki. He'll fix you up!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Kiara said and they made their way to Rafiki's tree.

Once Rafiki applied the medicine to Kiara's neck wound, he told her to be careful so that the wounds wouldn't open or get infected. "Just apply this medicine during the day and in the evening for a few days." Rafiki said.

"Thanks Rafiki. Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?" Kiara asked.

Rafiki answered, "Of course Kiara."

Kiara smiled at her friend. She turned to Sisha. "Sisha, go back to Pride Rock and tell everyone that what happen and that I'm alright."

"Okay. See you tomorrow mom. Sleep well." Sisha said as she nuzzled Kiara.

Kiara licked her on the cheek. "Thanks sweetie. You too." Kiara then found a place to lie down and within a few moments she was asleep.

Sisha jumped out of the tree and ran back to Pride Rock to tell the pride what had taken place.

After hearing the news Kovu asked, "You sure that your mother's alright?" he asked.

Sisha nodded her head.

Kovu sighed. "Good! That's a relief. Since Krooger's planning something new against us, we're gonna have to be ready. Until that time, let's rest."

Sisha yawned and nodded in agreement. She went over to her sleeping spot and Lena was next to her. Before Sisha closed her eyes Lena whispered, "I'm glad you didn't do it.

Mom's gonna be fine though, right?"

Sisha answered, "Yes, she'll be fine, don't worry."

Lena replied, "Okay, well Goodnight." She placed her head on her paws and fell asleep.

Sisha smiled at her step-sister. "I couldn't do it," she said to herself. "I've done too much damage as it is. I won't let Krooger get away with this!" she vowed silently.

The whole pride slept that night wondering what Krooger and his lionesses had planned for them next.

**Well, what did ya think? I Hope you enjoyed it, and I just wanted to Thank MinisterSweetGoodKid192006 for helping me with this Chapter! And again, Thanks a whole lot!**

**Anyway, my next Update should be mid-to late this week, so Hope you enjoyed this Chapter I shall Update the next Chapters as soon as Possible, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	17. Having Fun, Then Trouble Comes!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Lena, Sisha, Leana and Krooger!_

Chapter 17 

It was now early morning in the Pridelands as Kiara had just gotten up to go see everyone at Pride Rock but first let Rafiki put some medicine on her neck wound then left. At Pride Rock, Kovu just got up to get a drink before everyone awoke. But just as he was about to head down Pride Rock, he sees a lioness with golden fur coming to Pride Rock, it was Kiara.

So Kovu walked down Pride Rock to meet her, and said as Kiara padded towards him, "Hey Kiara, how are you feeling this morning? Sisha told us what happened last night, are you okay?"

Kiara giggled a little and replied, "Yes to your first question, and yes to your second question. How's that for an answer?"

Kovu replied, "Well, I'm not sure…but it's good enough for me. I'm glad you're feeling okay."

Kiara replied, "Yeah, Rafiki had just put some medicine on the wound, but did say that the claw marks could possible leave some scar's on my neck. But, it doesn't hurt, so you don't have to worry, okay."

Kovu chuckled a bit, then said, "That's good to hear, I was just about to go down to the watering hole to get a drink, would you like to come?"

Kiara nuzzled Kovu as she started purring lovingly against his mane, as he to nuzzled her back, and answered, "Of course I do Kovu, you know that that's always going to be the answer, what kind of question is that?"

Kovu chuckled again as he replied, "I don't know, just curious again."

Kiara giggled as the both headed down to the watering hole.

Just before they got there, Kiara asked, "Did you tell the others where you were going?"

Kovu smiled and replied, "You mean us."

Kiara rolled her brown eyes and said, "Well yeah, you know what I mean, so stop messing with me or I'm going to teach you a lesson, and it won't be nice."

Kovu smiled and replied, "Oh yeah, try me."

Kiara smiled and asked, "Why, you don't believe me?"

Kovu shook his head said teasingly, "No, I don't. You know why, because I'm meaner, smarter, quicker and tougher than you."

Kiara giggled quietly, and replied, "Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny Kovu, but there's one side of me that you don't know of yet."

Once they finally reached the watering hole, Kovu laughed and said, "Oh really. What is it."

Kiara grinned a little and said, "This."

Kiara then attempted to push Kovu in the water, but Kovu was ready for her as he stepped back and once Kiara was in front of him, he pushed her in, laughing hard!

Kovu then said, "Kiara, I already know that trick, I'll get ya every time you attempt to do that."

Once Kiara got to the surface, he heard him laughing, so she swam towards him, knowing he doesn't like getting into the water, jumped up and grabbed him and pulled him in too! Once Kovu got to the surface, he quickly swam out of the water and shook the water off his brown fur and mane.

Kiara came above the water and burst out laughing and said, "What's a madder Kovu, don't like getting wet? I thought you loved getting into the water! Oops, silly me, ha, I forgot, you don't."

Kovu then said, "Fine, you win that one, but let's stop for now, okay."

Kiara sighed and said, still giggling, "Okay, if you say so."

So Kiara walked out of the water, which it felt nice and refreshing to her, but as for Kovu, he hates it, even if it did cool him off.

As Kiara walked up to Kovu, she stared at him and Kovu said, "No, No, you are absolutely not doing that because…"

But Kovu couldn't finish as Kiara said, "Surprise!" She then shook the water of her golden fur and ended up spraying Kovu on purpose."

Kiara giggled as Kovu said, "Now Kiara, what did I tell you about doing that to me, hmm?"

Kiara, still giggling a little, replied, "hmm, I don't know, I guess I just forgot is all."

Kovu stared at Kiara and said, "You forgot, how can you forget?"

As Kiara didn't answer, she put on a big smile and jumped at Kovu and they ended up rolling across the ground, and surprisingly enough, Kiara pinned Kovu and said, "Wow, who would've thought that Kovu would get pinned by me? Hmm, that's pretty strange, what do you think?"

Kovu replied, giggling a little, "I guess it was just your lucky day is all."

As Kiara got off him, Kovu smiled and licked Kiara's cheek affectionately as Kiara did the same. Then they walked back to the watering hole again, this time to actually get a drink.

Kiara stopped at the edge of the watering hole, her golden fur still damp from being pushed in by Kovu, started drinking the water. To her, it was so relaxing and pleasant; the water was cold, just the way she liked it.

Kovu looked at her lovingly, and also started drinking the water too. But just then, he saw her stop drinking as Kiara's ear twitched a little, she looked around her and Kovu, listening very closely, but she saw nothing.

Kiara thought to herself saying, "I thought I heard something, but it must have just been my imagination is all."

As Kiara started drinking, she heard something in the bushes, this time it was even louder. Kiara's ear started twitching again as her head shot up quickly and looked all around her, trying to figure out where the noise came from.

Kovu then asked, concerned of what Kiara was doing, "Uh, Kiara, are you okay? I saw your ear twitching and your head shot up, and actually made me jump, do you hear anything?"

As Kiara didn't answer, Kovu asked, "Kiara? Kiara, what's wrong?"

Kiara then said quietly, "Shh, do you hear that? I'm pretty sure I heard something, but I can't find where it came from. Did you hear it?"

Kovu looked around then asked, "Hear what? I don't see anything."

Kovu then heard Kiara growling quietly, as he didn't understand why, but then he heard the noise Kiara was talking about. Kiara, I just heard a noise, I think it coming from to your left, in those bushes.

Kiara replied, "I think you're right. Wait hear for a second."

As Kiara slowly was walking toward the bushes, Kovu replied, "No, I'm coming along."

Kiara sighed and said, "Kovu, stay there, I won't be long"

Kovu replied, knowing how stubborn she can get, "Fine, but be careful. I'll wait right here."

Kiara then quietly walked into the bushes and saw nothing, then yelled back to Kovu, "Hey Kovu, I found nothing!"

Kovu then ran to Kiara's side, and said, "Hmm, that's odd. I thought it came from here."

Kiara sighed in relief, but then her ear started twitching again, then said, "Kovu, I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. It almost seems that someone is setting us up, distracting us."

Kovu then replied nervously, "I think you're right."

Just then, Kiara and Kovu noticed that gray clouds were rolling in, covering the sky and sun. They then heard big cracks of Thunder and saw some Lightning bolts in the sky!

Kiara then gasped and said, "Wait, Kovu, look, paw prints in the dirt in front of me. It looks like a male lions foot print, bigger than yours."

Kiara then looked at Kovu and said, "Sorry, bad habits."

Kovu nodded then narrowed his eyes and said, "Yeah, that paw print is very big."

Just then, Kovu and Kiara noticed that the wind started picking up, but not as strong yet.

Kovu then said, "Uh, Kiara, maybe we should go, looks like a big storm is on its way."

Kiara replied, "Yeah, you're right, let's go. Plus, I'm starting to fear that someone is setting us up and will attack us soon."

Kiara's ear started twitching again, as she was getting irritated that it kept twitching, so she said to Kovu, "Kovu, I am getting really irritated that my ear keeps twitching and nothings happening here! I wish it would stop and…"

But Kiara couldn't finish as Kiara said frighteningly, "Kovu, look behind you."

Kovu did and saw Krooger, Leana and about 6 lionesses in front of them!

Krooger then said evilly, "Why Kovu."

Kovu replied angrily, "Krooger."

Krooger chuckled evilly and said, "What are you doing here and so, alone?"

Kovu then said angrily, "What do you want from us? Why do you keep hurting us and especially Kiara?"

Krooger replied, "Quite simple actually, I want the Pridelands and I want both of you out of my way when I do. So, the answer to your second question is, because we know that Kiara is a bad fighter and not fast and has no skills what so ever! So, we know she's easily going to be defeated, because she has no skills, so that's why we go for her first, and then once she's out of the way, then we can focus on you!

Krooger continued, "But since you're both here, it will be even more easier to kill Kiara, then get you afterwards!"

Krooger then faced Kiara, looking evilly with his piercing red eyes and said, "Alright, times up Kiara. Attack!!"

Just then, Leana and 3 other lionesses attacked Kiara as the other 3 were slowly coming towards him!

Krooger then said evilly, "Now, guess what, you get to watch you lovely mate Kiara die right in front of your eyes."

Kovu yelled, "NO!!"

Kovu tried to help the struggling Kiara but Krooger jumped on him and pinned him down, along with the other 3 lionesses to help hold down Kovu!

Just then, 2 lionesses sunk their teeth deep into the right side of Kiara's stomach, causing her to roar in pain! As Blood started rushing out Kiara's stomach wounds, the other lioness sunk her teeth deep into the other side of Kiara's stomach! Then Leana got on her hind legs and wrapped one leg around Kiara's chest and the other foreleg on Kiara's back and sunk her teeth aggressively in-between Kiara's shoulder-blades, which ended up being very close to the back of Kiara's neck! Kiara yelped in pain as Leana then let go of Kiara, which she looked very weak and dazed! Leana then grinned evilly and then racked her claws across Kiara's face! Kiara yelped at the pain as Blood began rushing down the side of her face, and quickly dripped to the ground!

As Kiara slowly looked up at Leana weakly, Leana said evilly, "Had enough yet?"

Kiara looked at her trying to breath in as much air as possible, but ended up falling down and landed hard onto the hard surface! As Kiara was breathing heavily, she looked up at Leana with horror in her Brown eyes, thinking that she's going to die.

Leana grinned evilly and said, "I'm sorry it had to be this way Kiara, but unfortunately for you, all four of us had to take you down and now, I'm going to make sure you die!"

Just then, Kiara saw Leana look at her neck lustfully, and slowly but surely, Leana sunk her teeth deep into Kiara's neck! As she gritted her teeth in pain, all Leana did was sink her teeth deeper and deeper into Kiara's neck as Blood was now pouring out of her neck! Leana then picked her up, her teeth still deep into Kiara's neck, dropped her onto the ground, and started licking all of Kiara's Blood off her mouth!

As Kiara looked dazely at Kovu with tears forming in her eyes, she tried getting up, as the best she could, but with all her anger and rage against Krooger, it was enough for Kiara to actually get up! And all of a sudden, Kiara slammed her paw with all the strength she had left into Leana's face and she ended up sprawling into a huge rock and her head ended up hitting the rock and Leana immediately was knocked out cold.

But as Kiara kept loosing Blood fast, she fell to the ground, her body hitting the ground hard. Blood was even running out of her mouth, but wasn't much, as Kovu saw Kiara's eyes close very slowly and then, her head dropped to the ground, falling into a very deep unconsciousness!

Kovu then yelled, "NOOOOOO!!"

Kovu then kicked Krooger off of him and then hit the lionesses that were holding him down with his other paw, into their faces and knocked them to the ground! But Krooger was quick as he racked his claws across Kovu's face, as Dark red Blood started rushing down his face and dripping to the ground! But, before Kovu could attack back, 1 lioness sunk her teeth deep into his back and another lioness sunk her teeth deep into the side of Kovu stomach! Kovu roared in pain as Kovu slammed his paw into both of the lionesses faces and knocked them unconscious.

Just then, Krooger sung his huge sharp teeth into Kovu's neck as he tried to shake him off, but was getting to week as Krooger just kept sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into Kovu's neck! As he started gasping for air, Blood kept pouring out of Kovu's neck, and then he picked up Kovu by the neck and dropped him right beside Kiara's motionless body! The last thing Kovu saw was Krooger laughing evilly while cleaning the Blood off his mouth, and slowly but surely, Kovu's eyes closed and his head dropped back onto the ground and fell into a very deep unconsciousness!

After Krooger and his lionesses looked at the two Kovu and Kiara's motionless bodies, thinking that their dead, picked up Leana and the other unconscious lionesses and ran back to the Outlands!

Back at Pride Rock, Sisha and Lena were getting very worried now that their parent hadn't come back yet. So Sisha asked Nala if she would help her and Lena search for them. As she nodded her head, they ran down to the watering hole to search for their parents.

Once they got there, they saw an horrifying sight, Their parents, Kovu and Kiara were lying on their sides, not moving one bit. So Lena and Sisha ran towards them as Lena asked, "Mom, mom, wake up! Please, wake up, you can't do this to us!"

After no response from Kiara, she saw that her eyes were closed and put her ear down towards Kiara's mouth to see if she was breathing, luckily she was, but it was very shallow, she was loosing to much Blood and was close to dying. Lena then saw all the wounds on Kiara, which were very deep and horrifying to see. So Lena fell to the ground and burst into tears and cried into Kiara's soft neck.

Sisha herself actually cried quietly into Kovu's mane, knowing that he's also close to death! Just then, Nala arrived and said to herself, "Oh no, no, noy again."

Nala then ran to her daughter and nudged Kiara's jaw a bit, but didn't respond! Tears started streaming down her face as Nala said to Sisha, "Sisha, could you help me carry Kovu to Rafiki's tree?"

As Sisha nodded Lena got up and said, still some tears in her eyes, "I'll carry mother then."

So, Lena gently put Kiara on her back was sobbing the whole way to Rafiki's tree while Sisha was helping Nala with Kovu. Once they got there, Sisha and Nala gently put Kovu down on the ground while Lena walked in, still sobbing, and put Kiara down as gently as possible!

Nala then walked to her daughters side and licked her on the cheek and said quietly, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine."

But amazingly, Kiara opened her eyes, ever so slightly and said, "Hi mom, how…are you feeling?"

Tears were still streaming down Nala's face as she replied, "Hi sweetie, I'm fine…"

But Nala couldn't finish as she lost her words and didn't know what to say.

Nala then leaned down and nuzzled her daughter for a few moments as Kiara did the same and said, "Don't cry mom, everything's…going to be okay, you'll see."

As Nala leaned down onto her belly to face her, Kiara asked, "Mom, could…you stay with…me?"

Nala replied, "Sure, I'll stay with you, I won't leave your side, okay."

Kiara licked her mom's cheek, and put on a weak smile then said, "I love you mom."

Nala closed her eyes and replied, "I love you to Kiara, I always will."

As Kiara put on a weak smile, Nala got up and walked over to Kiara's side, laid down on her belly and licked Kiara's cheek and said quietly, "Everything's going to be okay, you'll see."

As Kiara put on a weak smile, she looked into her mothers beautiful sky blue eyes and replied, "I know…it will. But I need to rest now, but you won't leave will you?"

Nala replied, "Don't worry, I won't. Now get some rest okay."

Kiara replied, "Okay." She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Lena then came in and said to Rafiki, "Will you use this medicine I have here, it's a very special kind of medicine that heals wounds faster than others."

Rafiki smiled and replied, "Okay Lena, I will."

Lena then said, "Mom and Dad are going to be fine right? They didn't loose to much Blood did they."

Rafiki replied, "Well, thankfully you got to them early enough, so my best bet is that they'll be okay. The Bleeding has almost stopped so I'll go ahead and do that, but right now, you and Sisha need to go back to Pride Rock and tell everyone what happened, and that Kovu and Kiara will be fine, okay."

As Lena nodded, Nala said quietly to her, "Lena, would you tell the Pride that I'm staying here with Kovu and my daughter? And would you also tell that Nikisha will be in charge until I get back, okay."

Lena smiled at Nala and replied, "Don't worry, I will."

So Lena went to tell everyone what happened and that her parents will be fine and Sisha told that Nikisha that Nala left her in charge until she got back. Back at Rafiki's tree, Nala watched as Rafiki dipped his hand into the medicine and put it on Kovu and Kiara's wounds, and something happened that he nor Nala had seen before. When Rafiki was done putting the medicine Lena gave him on their wounds, the medicine glowed for a brief second or two, then went away. And where the wounds were and they saw that the wounds weren't as deep anymore. Lena was right, it was different than his medicines he had and that the wounds had already started healing a bit, meaning they weren't as deep anymore.

Nala then got up and asked, "Rafiki, what just happened?"

Rafiki replied, "I don't know, but I'll look into it later. It seems that the wounds Kiara and Kovu have had gotten smaller and not as deep."

Nala asked, "What, I'm not sure I understand?"

Rafiki replied, "As you can see, Kovu and Kiara's wounds are still there, but it seems that the medicine has already healed some of it. But as I said, "I'll look into it a little later, okay. But for right now, they need to rest , okay."

Nala then asked, "But can I stay?"

Rafiki replied, "Sure, but if this kind of healing keeps up, your daughter and Kovu will be fully recover in about a week or two, okay."

Nala replied, "Okay, thanks Rafiki."

As Rafiki nodded and went to study more on the medicine, Nala laid back down on her belly and also decided to take a nap too. So she put her head down on her paws, closed her eyes and went to sleep next to her daughter.

**Well, what did ya think? I wasn't sure about putting in where Lena's special kind of medicine glowed for a second or two on Kovu and Kiara's wounds. So when you review, could you tell me or add in there if I should take it back out or should I just leave it the way it is, okay?**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this one because I worked long and hard on this one, so I Hope you enjoyed it! ****But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	18. Krooger's Back!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Lena, Sisha, Nikisha, Neena, Krooger, Kotta and Kodda!!_

Chapter 18 

It had been 2 weeks now since Kiara and Kovu's injuries and that medicine Lena gave Rafiki has worked and now they are back on their paws and fully recovered. But little do they know that trouble would arrive later that night!

It was early in the afternoon and Kiara had just come out of the cave after talking to Kovu. Sisha came up to her with a big grin and asked, "Mom, would you like to go to the watering hole with me?"

Kiara smiled and said, "Of course I would like to sweetie."

Sisha kind of grunted after her mom said that, so she asked, "Mom, do you always have to call me sweetie?"

Kiara replied, "Of course I do. As long as I'm alive, you're just going to have to put up with that, okay sweetie."

Sisha replied, "Okay."

Kiara giggled a little as the two walked down to the watering hole to get something to drink.

Just as they arrived, they started drinking, when Kiara then looked over at Sisha, who was still drinking, started grinning at her, and before Sisha could react, Kiara got up and pushed Sisha into the watering hole! As Kiara burst out laughing, Sisha came above the surface of the water, and spit out a whole bunch of water that had gotten into her mouth as she fell in! Sisha then frowned at Kiara, who was laughing hysterically at her, so Sisha swam up to Kiara and grabbed her forelegs and pulled Kiara in also, but this time she fell in headfirst into the water!

As Sisha burst out laughing at her, Kiara swam above the surface choking and coughing the water out of her windpipe.

Sisha then said, "Sorry mom, are you ok?"

As Kiara finally caught her breath and was back to breathing normally, she replied, "It's okay Sisha, I know you were just having fun and getting me back after I pushed you in the water. I'm fine, don't worry."

Sisha replied, "Okay, so what do you want to do now?"

So, as Kiara got out of the water with Sisha, Kiara grinned and shook the water off her golden fur, which ended up splashing Sisha.

Sisha then shook the water off her tanish colored fur and said, "Hey, what was that for?"

Kiara giggled and replied, "I don't know, I guess I was just having fun."

Sisha also giggled a little and then all of a sudden, tried to pin Kiara, but Kiara was to quick for Sisha as she went headfirst into a pile of dead leaves. Kiara then ran over and pinned Sisha tightly and said, "Pinned ya!"

Sisha grinned and replied, "Yeah, I guess you did, but not for long." Sisha then rolled her over onto her back and Sisha then ended up on top of Kiara, feeling proud of herself and said, "Ha, now I pinned ya!"

Kiara then replied, "You sure did."

As Sisha got off her, Kiara said, "Alright Sisha, last round! You ready?"

As Sisha nodded, she had a huge smile on her face, full of confidence that she will pin Kiara down tightly and win the last round!

Just then, Sisha jumped at Kiara, but Kiara was quick again as she dodged Sisha and ended up landing flat on her face! Kiara grinned, then attempted to pin Sisha, but Sisha saw her and rolled to the side as Kiara landed flat on her belly and Sisha got up and then jumped at her! But Kiara was able to turn onto her back, ready for Sisha as Sisha landed on Kiara, but instead of pinning her; they both rolled across the ground and ended up rolling right into the watering hole!

As they both came above the surface of the water, they both started laughing and Kiara said, "Okay, well I guess it's a tie! That was an extra fun one though wasn't it!"

Sisha replied, still giggling a bit, "Yeah it was, but I won that one. I was on top of you when we rolled into the water!"

Kiara, still grinning a bit said, "No, that's not part of the game, even if you were on top of me, it didn't count, so it's a tie."

Sisha replied, "No it isn't, it does to count."

As Kiara put on an "yeah right" look on her face, Sisha gave in and said, "Alright, I guess it's a tie then. But we'll continue tomorrow, okay."

Kiara giggled a bit and replied, "Okay, we'll continue tomorrow then, plus, it's getting dark so we better head back home."

As they both smiled and began to walk back to Pride Rock, Kiara's ear twitched a couple of times as Kiara said, "Okay Sisha, wait hear for a second, I'll be right back, okay."

Sisha replied, "Okay, I will."

Kiara then ran towards the bushes and all of a sudden, she sees 6 black figures coming towards them! Kiara gasped as she narrowed her brown eyes to try to figure out who it was, as they came into view, Kiara's eyes widened as she saw Krooger, 2 male lions and 2 lionesses came into view!

She then said to herself, staying low in the bushes, "What, there's 3 male lions in one pride, that's very odd. Anyway, I better warn everyone about this."

So she turn around to run, but Krooger jumped out in front of her and Krooger racked his claws all the way down Kiara's left foreleg! Kiara yelped in pain as Blood began rushing out of Kiara's leg wounds!

Sisha then saw her mother in trouble, so she ran over to help her and just as Krooger was going to do some more damage, Sisha slammed her paw into his face and he went sprawling across the ground!

Sisha then helped her mom up and Kiara began running towards Pride Rock, but her leg wound was slowing her down as Kiara looked back and saw Krooger along with the other two male lions and two female lionesses catching up to her and Sisha really fast!

Sisha then said, "come on mom, don't give up now. They're catching up to us quickly!"

Kiara then said very painfully, "Sisha, go on ahead, don't let me slow you down."

Sisha looked behind them and said to Kiara, "No mom, you can do it, we are almost there!

As Kiara nodded in tremendous pain they finally made it back to Pride Rock!

As Sisha stopped and looked behind her, she didn't see Krooger or the one's that were with him, so she decided to forget it for now and walk up Pride Rock. Kovu then came out the den and saw that Kiara had a very Bloody leg with Blood still rushing down her leg and onto the Rock formation!

So, as Kiara kept limping up Pride Rock, Kovu ran down to her and asked, "Kiara, what happened to your leg."

Kiara replied painfully, "Krooger, he came and did this to me. He just won't stop and now, he's headed towards Pride Rock with 2 other male lions and 3 of his rogue lionesses. Kovu, I'm not sure if we can take them all down, those other male lions are huge, they're bigger and more muscular than my dad and even you."

Kovu's eyes widened and replied, "Oh, well then this shouldn't be taken lightly then, considering there's only six then huh?"

As Kiara nodded in agreement, Kovu said, "Here, let me help you up."

Kiara replied in pain, "Thanks Kovu."

Once they got to the top of Pride Rock and inside the den, Kovu said, "We need to get Rafiki to take a look at that wound of yours, wait here."

Just as he was about to turn and run to get Rafiki, He heard an evil voice say, "I don't think so Kovu, at least not until you're dead."

Once he turned around, he gasped as he saw Krooger and two amazingly huge male lions, so he said, "Who are you?"

The other dark male lion answered, "My name is Kodda."

Then the pure white lion answered, "And I'm Kotta."

Just as the lionesses were about to attack the huge lions, Kovu said, "No, not yet! Not until I get answers here."

Krooger then looked to his left and saw Kiara about to lay down until he said evilly, "Well hello Kiara. I'm quite surprised you're not dead yet."

As Kiara turned around, Krooger in a swift second, grabbed Kiara by the neck, practically crushing her windpipe. As Kiara struggled to breathe, Krooger said evilly, "But I'll make sure this time you die!"

Kovu yelled at Krooger, "No, don't do this, let her go!"

Kiara looked at Kovu, replied very weakly, "Kovu…no…save…me."

Kovu's eyes started welling up as Krooger said, "Say good bye Kiara."

Krooger then threw her into the wall and Kiara ended up tumbling down the steps of Pride Rock until she hit the bottom and didn't move!

Nala screamed, "Kiara!!"

Nala then turned towards Krooger growling dangerously and yelled, "You Monster!"

Nala then jumped at Krooger, but ended up being hit in the face and hit the ground hard! As Nala was breathing heavily, Krooger said, "You know what, you need to think before you act and get hurt like this!"

Krooger then grabbed Nala by the neck, also practically crushing her windpipe, and said evilly, "Time to join Kiara!"

Krooger then threw Nala into the cave wall and also ended up tumbling down the steps of Pride Rock until she hit the bottom and came to a stop near Kiara! Nala opened her eyes very slightly, then her eyes closed again and fell into a deep unconsciousness!

Kovu then yelled, "No!!" He then ran down Pride Rock and approached Kiara and said, "Kiara, Kiara wake up."

Kiara opened her eyes ever so slightly and replied, "Kovu…if I…die…will…you…take…care of…Sisha and…Lena…for…me?"

Kovu replied with a tear forming in his eyes, "Kiara, listen to me, you won't die, you'll be fine, you'll see."

Kiara then said, "Kovu…I…I…"

As Kiara fell into a deep unconsciousness, Kovu nudged her neck a couple of times, trying to wake her up, but unfortunately, she didn't as Kiara's eyes remained closed, lying motionless on the ground!

Kovu just then noticed that Kiara had wounds almost all over her face, neck and stomach. Kovu knew that she needed to be seen by Rafiki as quickly as possible, because she loosing Blood quickly.

He then walked over to Nala, whose eyes were closed and also had some pretty good sized deep wounds on her as well. So Kovu checked to see if she was breathing, she was, but her breathing was very shallow like Kiara's!

All of a sudden, Kovu started to boil with anger and ran up Pride Rock to get Krooger, but Kodda slammed his mighty paw into Kovu's face and he hit the ground hard! As Kovu was breathing heavily, he looked up at Kodda and Kodda all of a sudden picked him up by the neck, gripping his neck tightly, while basically crushing his windpipe, making it hard for him to breathe, then said evilly, "Goodbye, King Kovu!" He then threw Kovu into a wall and went tumbling down the steps of Pride Rock, landing near Kiara and fell into a deep unconsciousness!

Nikisha growled furiously and yelled, "That's it Krooger, you're good as dead!"

Nikisha then jumped at him, but Kotta slammed his paw into her face and sent her sprawling across the ground and into the cave wall! Kotta then appeared over her and sunk his teeth aggressively into Nikisha's neck! As she began gasping for air, all he did was sink his teeth deeper and deeper into her neck as Blood began pouring out of her neck and soon, her eyes closed and fell into a deep unconsciousness! So Kotta picked Nikisha up by the neck with his teeth still deep in her neck, walked over and dropped her lifeless body in front of Neena!

As tears started streaming down Neena's face, she checked her mothers breathing, fortunately, she was breathing, but it was very shallow. So she let herself drop to the ground and cried into Nikisha's neck!

Seeing the damage they had done Krooger grinned evilly. "Well, I think that just about covers everyone!" he said laughingly.

Kodda appeared beside him. "Shall we take over?" he asked with an evil glare.

Krooger looked at the unmoving bodies of Kovu, Kiara, Nala and Nikisha and said, "Hmm… well…"

As he was about to finish, the other lionesses seeing their leaders and friends in a state of near death all growled and attacked the 3 lions while Sisha, Neena and Lena jumped down from Pride Rock attacking the 3 rogue lionesses.

As claws were unsheathed, teeth biting fur and Blood was spilt the Pridelanders were outnumbering Krooger's little army.

Finally after straining under the heavy weight of 5 lionesses Krooger was able to get up but he was panting heavily with Blood and dirt mixed with his fur, "Okay!" he roared out so that the others could hear him. "That's enough! We've caused enough destruction for today! Let's go back!"

Kodda and Kotta nodded their heads, ran down Pride Rock, and picked up the lionesses that were beaten by Sisha and the other lionesses. They both gave the lionesses, particularly Sisha evil glares.

Krooger was not far behind them but before he joined them he looked down at Kovu and Kiara's body he smiled, white teeth showing no signs of remorse for what he had done. Before going to the Outlands he saw Sisha. His eyes narrowed evilly and he chuckled. He then walked a few paces then ran after his companions roaring his victory.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, sorry it took so long, but Thanks to ****MiniterSweetGoodKid****, I was finally able to finish! Thanks again!!**

**Anyway, I worked on this long and hard also, so Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, my next Update should be this weekend, okay! **

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	19. They Just Won't Stop!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Kisha, Sisha, Lena, Misti, Kanaka, Neena, Leana, Kodda, and Krooger!_

_Authors Note: Some of this will be brutal later in this chapter, okay. Now, on with the Chapter!_

Chapter 19 

It was early morning by the time Krooger, Kodda, Kotta and their other 3 lionesses had gone back to the Outlands! Back in the Pridelands, the lionesses were taking Kiara, Kovu, Nala, and Nikisha back into the cave so that Rafiki could check on them!

Sisha walked up to Kovu, and said in a very worried tone, "Dad, Dad wake up. You can't go, we need you, everyone here needs you and mom, please wake up." Sisha nudged Kovu's jaw a few times to try to wake him up, but nothing came.

Sisha lowered her ear to his mouth to see if he was still breathing, he was, but it was still shallow.

So Sisha walked towards Kiara and nudged her neck a few times to try to wake her up, but unfortunately she didn't, so she said very worriedly, "Mom, mom can you hear me, please, wake up."

Surprisingly, Kiara moaned a little, and ever so slightly opened her eyes and said, "Sisha…is that…you?"

Sisha put on a weak smile and replied, "Yes mom, it's me. Are you feeling any better?"

Kiara answered, "Unfortunately, No I'm not. My body…hurts all over…it hurts to breathe…it hurts to move, and…even the slightest bit. Are Kovu and the others…ok?"

Sisha replied as tears started streaming down her face, "I don't know mom, we still need to get Rafiki to come."

Kiara replied weakly, "Oh, well someone soon…needs to get…Rafiki to…come."

As Sisha didn't answer, Kiara asked, "Why are you crying dear?"

Sisha answered, tears still streaming down her face, "Because, I hate seeing you, dad, grandma in so much pain, and I'm also afraid that…that you might die, and I don't want that."

Kiara put on a weak smile and said, "Hey Sisha, even if we do die, we will always be with you no madder what, okay."

Sisha replied, "But it wouldn't be the same."

As Sisha dropped to the ground, Kiara said with tears of her own, "It's ok sweetie…it ok to cry."

As Sisha nuzzled her mom deeply while tears kept streaming down her face, and she cried into Kiara's soft neck.

Kiara licked Sisha's cheek and also nuzzled her daughter deeply, and said, "Sisha, Would you…mind telling Sarafina that she's in charge of…Pride Rock until…we get better?"

As Sisha nodded her head, Kiara also said, "One more thing…would you also…mind telling…Vitani, Kisha, Misti, Kanaka and…Starlight to patrol the…Pridelands for a little…bit?"

As Sisha got back on her paws, she looked into her mother's beautiful brown eyes and replied, "Okay, I will. I'll also them that you said to patrol the Pridelands. But who do you want to get Rafiki for you and the others?"

Kiara replied, very close to unconsciousness, "Tell Starlight to get Rafiki."

Sisha replied sadly as she licked her mom's cheek, "Okay, I'll tell her."

Kiara replied weakly, "Thank you sweetie."

And just then, Kiara's eyes closed and fell into a deep unconsciousness. Sisha took on last look at Kiara and Kovu, then walked out of the den, but accidentally bumped into Lena, which caused Lena to bump into Neena as she, Lena and Neena both fell down.

As Lena and Neena got up, Sisha said, "Oh, sorry Lena and Neena, didn't mean to."

Both Neena and Lena replied, "It's okay, don't worry about it. By the way, Are mom and dad awake yet?"

Sisha's ears drooped all the way back and replied, "I'm afraid not. Mom woke up not to long ago, but shortly after that, she fell unconscious again."

Neena then asked, "What about my mom, did she wake up?"

Sisha closed her eyes, shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry, she didn't either. But mom, dad, grandma and Nikisha are still breathing though."

But mom told me to get Starlight to get Rafiki to examine them. Then after that, she wants Aunt Vitani, Misti, Kisha, Sina, Kanaka and Starlight to patrol the Pridelands for a bit."

Both Neena and Lena nodded as Sisha asked, "Anyway, have any of you seen Starlight, I need to tell her?"

Lena and Neena asked, "But who's Starlight?"

Sisha sighed and replied, "She's a Pridelander, part of this Pride too. You haven't met her before?"

Lena answered, "Well, we probably have, but I guess we don't remember."

Sisha replied, "Oh, okay. Well, have you seen Sarafina anywhere?"

Lena replied, "Yes actually, she's right over their, headed down Pride Rock."

Sisha replied, "Okay, Thanks for your help."

Neena and Lena said, "Anytime."

So, Sisha ran down Pride Rock, but as soon as she got down Pride Rock, she tripped and bumped right into Sarafina and they both fell down. Back on top of Pride Rock, Lena and Neena saw that and squinted their faces as Lena said, "Oooo, that's got to hurt."

Neena replied, "Yeah, I bet."

Back down Pride Rock, Sisha got up and walked towards Sarafina, helped her up and asked, "I'm sorry Sarafina, are you ok?"

Sarafina smiled and replied, "It's ok Sisha, I'm fine. What about you?"

She pointed out as Sisha looked at her forelegs, which had some Blood on her legs, but not much and replied, "Oh, don't worry about it, nothing serious. It'll heal up in no time."

Sisha continued, "Um, Sarafina, Mom told me not to long ago that she wanted you in charge of the Pride for awhile until everything's better."

Sarafina, surprised at what she said, and said to herself, "Wow, nobodies ever asked me to do that before."

Sarafina then said to Sisha, "Sure, I'd be glad to."

Sisha replied, "Okay, thanks Sarafina. Oh, one more thing, have you seen Starlight anywhere? Because mom wants her to get Rafiki to examine them, then she wants Aunt Vitani, Misti, Kanaka, Sina, Kisha and her to patrol the Pridelands for a bit."

Sarafina replied, "Is a madder of fact, Yes I have. She right over there, laying down in the sun, okay."

Sisha smiled and said, "okay, Thanks Sarafina!"

Sarafina replied as Sisha went to see Starlight, "Anytime."

So, as Sarafina continued on what she was going to do, Sisha finally got to Starlight and asked, "Um Starlight, can I ask you something?"

As Starlight turned to face Sisha, she replied, "Sure, what is it?"

Starlight was a Pridelander, almost the same age as Kiara. She had light golden fur, brown eyes, an pure white underbelly, and was an very skillful hunter and fighter as well.

Sisha answered, "Mom wanted me to tell you to go get Rafiki for her and the others so he can examine them."

Starlight stretched her legs, yawning a little, revealing her sharp teeth and replied, "Okay, sure. What about your legs though, they look like they need to be checked on as well."

Sisha replied, "Oh that, no, it's nothing significant, so don't worry about it."

Starlight answered, "Oh, well okay. I'll be back shortly.

Sisha answered, "Okay."

As Starlight was half way there, she mumbled to herself, "Why do I have to do it, plus, it's very early, I mean the sun isn't even up all the way, so why couldn't she do it herself?"

Starlight sighed as she kept on walking, but all of a sudden heard something. Starlight swiftly turned around, scanning the area around her, but saw nothing. So Starlight growled quietly and continued walking, but picking up her pace as she went on.

She then heard it again, this time closer. So Starlight yelled, getting really irritated, "Alright, enough is enough, come on out, unless you're to afraid to do so!" After awhile of waiting, she then smirked as she said quietly, "Heh, that's what I thought."

But just as she was about to continue, Leana jumped out of nowhere and said evilly, "You're not going anywhere."

Starlight just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh really, if you want to kill me so badly, then do it."

Leana then jumped at Starlight's neck but ended up being hit in the face as she went sprawling across the ground. Leana then got right back up and jumped and pinned Starlight! She then said, "Nice try, Pridelander, but you won't succeed this time!"

Starlight snarled at her and just before Leana sunk her teeth into Starlight's neck, she kicked Leana in the stomach as hard as possible and she went sprawling into an big rock and knocked her out cold!

Starlight got back up on her paws, smirked and said, "Nice try _Outsider_ or whatever Pride your from. You're no match for me."

She then continued towards Rafiki's tree. Once she got there, she told Rafiki and quickly returned to Pride Rock with him! Once Rafiki was done, he came out and told everyone that thankfully they are going to be okay and all they need is lots of rest and medicine each day and they'll be fine.

So, everyone sighed in relief as Sarafina came outside the den and said, "Alright, from what Sisha said, Kiara has allowed me to be in charge until they are better, okay."

As everyone nodded, Sarafina continued, "Now, from what Sisha said, Kiara wanted me to tell you that I need Vitani, Kisha, Misti, Sina, Kanaka and Starlight to patrol the Pridelands for a little bit! Alright, I'm going to separate you into two groups, I want Misti, Sina, and Kisha in one group, and Vitani, I want you to lead Kanaka and Starlight, okay."

Everyone nodded their heads and they went off into the Pridelands! Once they all got to the watering hole, Vitani said, "Alright, Kanaka, Starlight and I will patrol the East Side of the Pridelands, you three patrol the West Side of the Pridelands, okay."

They all nodded as they went to patrol the area they needed to.

So, after about 15 minutes of patrolling the East Side of the Pridelands, Vitani said to the others quietly, "Stop, look, there's a rogue lioness over there. Now, on the count of three, I want you and Starlight to pin her while I teach her a couple of lessons, okay!"

As the both nodded, Vitani said, "One, two and three!" As they jumped out of the tall grass, 1 male lion along with three other lionesses jumped in front of them and attacked!

Just then 2 lionesses attacked Vitani while Kodda attacked Starlight and the other lioness attacked Kanaka! One lioness then sunk her teeth into Vitani's back, but Vitani easily shook the lioness off and slammed her paw into the lioness' face and she hit the ground hard. Vitani appeared over her and sunk her teeth deep into the lioness' neck! The lioness roared in pain as Vitani just kept sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into her neck as blood just kept pouring out of her neck and as soon as Vitani was about to finish her, the other lioness slammed her paw into Vitani's face, which cause her to let got of the lioness' neck as she fell unconscious!

As Vitani got up, the other lioness sunk her teeth deep into Vitani's neck as Vitani roared in pain! But the lioness just kept sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into her neck causing blood to rush out of her neck! But somehow, Vitani threw her off and the lioness went sprawling into a rock! Vitani appeared over her, growling dangerously at her, and slammed her paw into the lioness' face and knocked her out cold.

Just then, Leana jumped at Kanaka and pinned her tightly to the ground, but somehow, Kanaka got her hind legs free and kicked her in the stomach as she went sprawling across the ground! As both Kanaka and Leana got up, they snarled at each other and Kanaka jumped at Leana and racked her claws across her face, causing blood to rush down her face, but Leana slammed her paw into Kanaka's face and she went sprawling across the ground! As Leana appeared over Kanaka, she was breathing heavily, as Leana slowly sunk her teeth deep into her neck causing blood to start pouring out of Kanaka's neck and slowly, Kanaka's eyes closed and fell unconscious! Leana then picked Kanaka up, her teeth still deep in her neck, threw Kanaka across the ground, satisfied at what she did to her!

Just then, Kodda jumped at Starlight, but she dodged his attack as he went sprawling across the ground! As he got up, Starlight snarled and racked her claws across his face leaving 4 bloody claw marks across his face! He then snarled at her with dark red blood rushing down his face and slammed his mighty paw into her face and she hit the ground hard! As Starlight got up, she jumped at him and pinned him, but somehow, he got his front paw free and racked his claws across her face! Starlight roared in pain as blood kept rushing down her face and quickly dripped to the ground, and then Kodda kicked her in the stomach and starlight hit the ground hard!

As Starlight groaned in pain as Kodda appeared over her and said evilly, "Now, I shall kill you just like I did to your stupid leaders!" Starlight's eyes widened as Kodda slowly but surely sunk his huge teeth deep into her neck, causing blood to start rushing out of her neck! As Starlight tried to get him off, he all of a sudden shoved his teeth deeper and deeper into her neck!

As Blood kept rushing out of Starlight's neck, creating a small puddle of dark red blood beside her neck, said to herself, "I'm not going to give up this easily."

And all of a sudden, Starlight's eyes were full on anger and she got her hind legs free and kicked him as hard as possible in the stomach and he hit the ground hard! Kodda was shocked after she did that and all of a sudden she got back on her paws and pinned him tightly to the ground as said, "This is for King Kovu and Queen Kiara!"

She then sunk her teeth aggressively into his neck and just continued to sink her teeth deeper and deeper into his neck as blood was now rushing out of his neck, he kicked Starlight of him and said, "You haven't seen the last of us, I swear it!"

He then ran off as Starlight groaned in pain. Vitani then made her way towards Starlight and helped Starlight up and asked, "Are you okay?"

Starlight nodded her head and replied in pain, "Yeah, I guess so."

As Kanaka became conscious again, she weakly got up and limped her way over to Starlight and Vitani. Kanaka then asked, "You two okay?"

They both nodded their head, although Starlight and Vitani were in pain when they nodded their heads. Just then, Kisha's group arrived and she asked, "Is everything alright? I heard what sounded like a fight."

Vitani replied, "Yeah, we're fine."

As Kisha saw their deep wounds, she said, "No your not, we need to get you back to Pride Rock as quickly as possible."

As the 3 nodded, Vitani's group limped home because of all the paid they endured in that fight. Finally, after about 20 minutes of walking home, they finally got there. And Vitani, Kanaka, and Starlight slowly and painfully walked inside the den and laid themselves down and waited for Kisha to get Rafiki.

Once Kisha arrived with Rafiki, Rafiki said to Vitani, Kanaka, and Starlight, "Alright you 3, I've stopped the bleeding and you are going to be just fine. All you need is plenty of rest and medicine and you'll be back on your paws in no time."

Kanaka, Starlight and Vitani replied, "Thanks Rafiki."

As he nodded, it was close to dark and everyone came inside the den to go ahead and get some sleep. But before Vitani's group went to sleep, Sarafina came in and asked, "Are you 3 ok?"

They all replied, "Yes we are, thanks for your concern."

As Sarafina nodded, Vitani and the other's were asleep in no time. Sarafina smiled, although concerned for her daughter, Nala and the others, Nikisha, Kovu and Kiara.

Sarafina began thinking, "Will they be ok? Are they going to make it?"

But Sarafina decided to go ahead and get some sleep and worry about that later. So, she put her head down on her paws, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? I worked long and hard on this so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, the question is, even though Rafiki said Kiara, Kovu, Nala and Nikisha will recover, will they, or will some not make it? Who know's, you'll just have to wait in the next chapters to come!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**P.S. Just to let you know, ****Kalvyn**** allowed me to use his character "Starlight," so you don't have to worry about that, okay. Take Care!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	20. Trouble Again!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Kisha, Kanaka, Nikisha, Sisha, Lena, Kodda, Kotta and Krooger!_

Chapter 20 

It has not been about 3 weeks since the injuries of Nala, Kovu, Kanaka, Starlight, Vitani, Nikisha and Kiara, and now they have made like a perfect recovery. It was morning in the Pridelands as Kovu, Kiara, Lena, Sarafina, and Sisha.

Kiara then asked Sarafina, "Sarafina, could you come here for a minute?"

Sarafina answered, "Sure, what is it Kiara? Something wrong?"

Kiara replied, "No, but, I was just curious about you still being Queen."

Sarafina replied, "Oh, you want me to let you take over now? I don't mind."

Kiara answered with a smile on her face, "Actually, I was going to ask if you'd like to still be Queen of this Pride for awhile longer?"

Sarafina, surprised Kiara said that, and answered, "But Kiara, you said when you're fully recovered, you'd take back your position as Queen."

Kiara responded, "I know, but I don't mind holding off for awhile until you want to give the position back to me."

Sarafina asked, "Are you sure Kiara, because…"

Kiara interrupted her and said, "Yes, I'm sure."

A big smile started to form on Sarafina's face as she gave Kiara a hug and said, "Thanks Kiara, I appreciate it a lot. You're like a second daughter to me, Thanks a lot."

As Kiara hugged her back and replied, "Thanks Sarafina, my pleasure."

As they finished hugging each other, they smiled and Kiara walked over towards Kovu, Lena and Sisha.

Kovu asked, "What was that about?"

Kiara replied, "Oh nothing, I just told her that she could stay Queen for awhile longer is all."

Kovu shocked and asked, "Are you sure about that Kiara, I mean, don't you like being Queen?"

Kiara replied with a smile, "Yes and yes, I'm sure."

Sisha replied, "Wow, that's really nice of you mom, for doing that."

Lena said, "Yeah it was."

As Kiara giggled a little, Sisha asked, "Uh mom, can Lena and I got down to the watering hole for a bit?"

Just as Kovu was going to say No, Kiara cut in and replied, "Yes you can, just be careful alright."

As Sisha and Lena headed down Pride Rock, Sisha yelled up, "We will."

As Kiara turned to face Kovu, Kovu asked, "Kiara, why did you say that and let them go alone?"

"Because, they are with each other and can look after each other. They're practically almost fully grown lionesses," Kiara assured him.

"Yeah, but you know it's dangerous out there, Krooger and his lionesses could be out there, waiting for the perfect time to attack them," Kovu argued.

"Oh Kovu, stop you're complaining and let them have fun for once," Kiara argued back.

Kovu, starting to get a little irritated at her, and said, "I am not complaining, you know very well that it is dangerous out there, and without any guidance, they could get hurt or possibly killed!"

"Oh, like when I went out there with them the past 100 freakin times, I was any help. I just got attacked and they didn't even want to hurt them, not until I'm dead," Kiara practically yelled!

Kovu complained, "Yes it did make a difference when you went out there, you protected them from the danger."

Kiara then said, getting angrier by the second, "Oh, except for the fact that I almost get killed ever single time I'm out there!"

Kovu snarled a little as he yelled, "No you don't! You're just saying that, because you're tired of going down there with them and…"

But Kovu couldn't finish as Kiara snarled back, "What is wrong with you Kovu? Everything was going Great until your complaining got in the way, just because I let them go down there to have fun _by themselves_!"

Kovu, trying to calm down a little, but failing, said, "No, the question is, what's wrong with you Kiara? Why are you acting this way?"

Kiara interrupted again and said, "Alright, Alright, Alright!! It's my fault, as usual, it's always my fault right? Just forget it Kovu, I don't want to argue anymore."

Kovu sighed then looked at her, who had tears forming in her eyes, said, "Kiara, no it's not your fault all the time. I'm just a little to worried about them , and I'm sorry Kiara, I never meant to get in this big argument, I'm sorry."

Kiara slowly turned around to face him and said very calmly, "And it's okay to be worried, just don't over do it. I know you're concerned for their safety, especially since Krooger and his lionesses are out there, but I highly doubt they'll come in this far."

Kiara continued, "Just let them have fun for awhile then we can check on them, okay, And I'm deeply sorry for yelling at you, I should've had more control over myself, which I didn't, I'm sorry."

Kiara's ears then drooped all the way back behind her head, with tears in her eyes, as Kovu said, "It's ok Kiara. You don't need to cry. Oh Kiara, come here."

Kiara then nuzzled him deeply, sorry for the way she was acting, as Kovu said, "It's ok, it's ok. I love you Kiara, you know that, right."

As Kiara nodded her head, she said, "I love you to Kovu, always will. Together, forever."

As Kovu licked her cheek, Kiara started purring lovingly as Kovu repeated Kiara, "Together, forever."

Down near the watering hole, Sisha asked, "Hey sis, you want to play an pouncing game? Best out of three."

Lena replied, "Okay."

Sisha growled playfully and said, "You're no match for me, there's no way you'll win."

Lena replied, "Oh yeah, we'll see about that."

Sisha then jumped at Lena but Lena dodged Sisha as Sisha landed flat on her face, which gave Lena the chance to pounce on her. So she pounced, and actually was able to pin Sisha, so she said, "Hehe, pinned ya."

Lena then got off Sisha as Lena jumped again but this time missed as Sisha got out of the way and as Lena went past her, Sisha tackled her to the ground and pinned Lena and said, "Ha, now I pinned ya!"

As Sisha got off her, she said, "Okay, it's tied at 1-1, the next one wins."

As they waited, Sisha decided to pounce first as Lena got on her hind legs and met Sisha in the air, which Sisha landed on top of Lena, but not all the way as they rolled across the ground and Lena ended up pinning Sisha!

Lena then said, "Yes, I win, I've never actually beat anyone in this game, have you?"

Sisha replied, "Well, no actually. I've lost to my mom everytime. Everytime I tie it at 2-2, she always wins. Oh well, I guess we'll have to play this game again another time then."

Lena giggled and replied, "Yeah, but you won't win next time, I'll win again."

Sisha grinned and replied, "Yeah right, you wish. I'm much more better than you, I was just having an off day is all."

Lena rolled her eyes then said, "Sure, whatever you say."

Sisha then grinned and all of a sudden tackled Lena to the ground and pinned her, "Ha, pinned ya!"

Lena replied, "Hey, I thought we would continue that game next time."

Sisha replied, "Yeah, I know. I was just having fun."

"Well, you want to head back now," Sisha asked?

Lena replied, "Sure, okay."

So Sisha got off Lena, but just as they were about to go, they heard something not too far away. So, Sisha and Lena decided to check it out, but once they got there, it happened!

Back at Pride Rock, Kovu was inside the den resting, while Kiara was outside! Kiara then picked up a scent not too far away. Kiara then yelled, "Vitani, Kisha Starlight, come here."

They ran towards Kiara as Kisha asked, "What's wrong?"

Kiara then said, "I picked up a scent, not a pleasant one either, smells like blood?"

Vitani then picked up the scent as well, and said, "Yeah, I think you're right, let's go."

So Vitani, Kisha, Starlight and Kiara ran out into the savanna as fast as possible to see what it was.

Once they stop, Kiara said, "Okay, this is where the scent came from, but where is it?"

Vitani looked all around her, but didn't see a thing and asked, "Are you sure it came from here?"

Kiara responded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it came from here, but where is it now."

Kiara then said, "Vitani, would you and Kisha stay right here for a minute?"

They replied, "Sure."

Kiara answered, "Okay, Thanks. Starlight, could you come with me for a minute?"

Starlight replied, "Okay."

So, Starlight and Kiara head into the bushes to try and find where the scent is.

Kiara then said to Starlight, "Hey Starlight, look, I see something headed towards us. Wait a minute."

Just then, Sisha limps towards Kiara as Kiara saw an horrifying sight! Sisha had two really deep wounds on her neck, as she saw Blood pouring out of her neck Extremely fast! She also saw that her left foreleg was completely bloody with deep claw marks, and some pretty decent wounds on the side of her stomach!

Sisha limped towards Kiara and said very weakly, "Mom, help me." And just like that, she fell to the ground and fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Tears started streaming out of Kiara's eyes as her daughter lay motionless on the ground, eyes closed, blood staining her beautiful light golden fur all over her neck, especially her foreleg, and loosing Blood very quickly!

Starlight then yelled, "Kiara, look!"

Just then, they saw Lena walking towards her, also with pretty deep wounds! blood was rushing out of her neck and foreleg. The wounds aren't nearly as bad as Sisha's wounds, but deep enough to cause her to fall unconscious!

As soon as Lena reached Kiara, she said, "Mom, Please help us. Krooger and that pure white lion did this to us." And just like that, Lena's eyes closed as she hit the ground hard and fell unconscious.

As tears started streaming down Kiara's face, Kiara yelled to Kisha and Vitani, "Hey Kisha, Vitani, please come quick!"

Vitani heard this so she replied, "Okay."

Vitani continued, "Sounds like trouble, let's go!"

As Kisha nodded, the two ran to find Kiara and once they arrived, horror struck they're faces as they gasped, ran to Kiara and asked, "Are they breathing?"

As Kiara nodded sadly, she said, "Vitani, I want you and Kisha to take Sisha and Lena to Pride Rock now. I want you Starlight to stay with me, okay."

As they all nodded, Vitani, as gently as possible, put Sisha on her back and Kisha put Lena on her back as gently as possible and took them back towards Pride Rock quickly.

All of a sudden, Starlight yelled, "Kiara, look out!"

As She said that, Starlight got in front of Kiara, and Kotta racked his claws across Starlight's face! She yelped in pain as blood was now rushing down Starlight's face and dripping to the ground very quickly! And all of a sudden Kotta slammed his mighty paw into Starlight's face as hard as he could and she went sprawling into a huge rock, creating an big sized wound on her head and immediately, Starlight fell unconscious as she lay there motionless with her eyes closed!

Then, Immediately after Starlight was out cold, Kotta attempted to do the same thing, but Kiara dodged his attack! Kiara then leapt at Kotta and racked her claws across his face as he roared in pain, dark red blood came rushing down his face and dripped to the ground as Kiara attempted to pin him, Kotta gave her a taste of his own medicine! He then racked his claws across Kiara's face as she yelped in pain, Dark read Blood also came rushing down her face and immediately dripped to the ground!

Kotta then sunk his teeth deep into Kiara's right foreleg, which caused Kiara to roar in pain as he kept sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into her foreleg! As Kiara tried to shake him off, he immediately let go and racked his claws across her injured leg, and blood was now practically covering her whole entire foreleg! But Kiara didn't give up that easily as she slammed her other paw into Kotta's face and he hit the ground hard! Kiara then used all her strength and racked her claws across his chest, but unfortunately her claws didn't go deep enough to make him vulnerable!

Starlight then weakly opened her eyes to see Kotta and Kiara in a brutal fight! So she tried to get up to help Kiara, but she then fell to the ground again and slowly, she fell unconscious again!

Kotta roared in pain as blood began running out of his chest wound, but ever so slowly, but Kotta was quick and racked his claws across Kiara's neck as she roared in pain, and immediately blood began rushing down her neck and quickly dripped to the ground!

The Fight was so brutal, that they both stepped back away from each other, and the fatigue, it was getting really hard to breath, but Kotta said evilly, "Well, aren't ya going to fight you weakling, or are you just to scared that I'm going to win!"

Kiara snarled angrily and replied, "Oh, you haven't seen nothin yet."

Kotta snarled and said evilly, "Bring it you moron!"

That really triggered Kiara's anger as Kotta then leapt at her again, but ended up missing, which gave Kiara a chance to attack back! Kiara then jumped at him and pinned him, but Kotta got his hind legs loose and kicked Kiara hard in the stomach as she went sprawling across the ground! As she began gasping for air, while coughing, Kotta appeared over her and was about to sink his enormous teeth into her neck, but Kiara kicked him back in the stomach and he hit the ground hard!

Kiara then got up weakly and pinned Kotta down tightly and said angrily while snarling at him, "Now who's the wimp? Now, since you injured my friends and family, you are going to die wimp."

Kotta grinned evilly and said, "Go ahead, see if I care, all that will do is get Krooger and my brother, Kodda going and the lionesses, that you won't even stand a chance. Well, what are you waiting for, kill me you idiot!"

Kiara snarled and replied, "Fine, go to hell Kotta and join the others while you're at it!"

Kotta grinned evilly, and Kiara sunk her teeth deep into Kotta's neck as he began gasping for air! But all Kiara did was sink her teeth deeper and deeper into his neck and soon enough, his eyes closed and died!

Kiara got off him, nudged him to see if he was alive, but he was dead! Kiara sighed as she wiped the blood out of her eye with her paw and looked in a small puddle of water to look at her wounds. As expected, she was injured pretty badly, her foreleg was still covered in blood and she looked at her neck to see the same thing, blood was still rushing down Kiara's neck and face.

So she sighed again and walked over to Starlight, who was still unconscious. Kiara then asked weakly, "Starlight, Starlight can you hear me?"

After no answer, she nudged her neck a bit which finally she opened her eyes to see Kiara still alive! She then asked weakly, "Where's Kotta, I remember you two being in a long and brutal fight, but where is he?"

"He's over there, dead," Kiara answered simply.

"Wow, Kiara, you killed him, wow you are pretty strong," Starlight said as she got up weakly.

Starlight then looked at Kiara, and saw many deep wounds on her neck, foreleg especially! Her neck was bleeding pretty badly to and her face, and said, "We need to get Rafiki to see you as soon as possible."

As Kiara wiped more blood out of her left eye, she responded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Can you walk?"

Starlight smiled and replied, "Of course I can."

Kiara giggled a little and replied, "Okay." So the two injured lionesses made their way back to Pride Rock. Surprisingly, it was getting pretty dark by the time they arrived back.

Rafiki had just got done examining Sisha and Lena and told everyone that they would be fine, all the need is plenty of rest and medicine and they'll be okay.

So, just as Rafiki was about to leave, they saw Starlight and Kiara come in the den. So Kovu and Nala immediately approached them and Kovu asked, "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded as Nala said, "Well, you don't look like you're in any condition to go anywhere, so I'll have Rafiki examine you while you lay down, okay."

As they both nodded, Rafiki came over and examined them, and luckly he said that they're going to be fine, all the need is plenty of rest and medicine and they'll be back on their paws in no time.

Nala then said, "Thanks Rafiki."

He nodded then went back to his tree for the night. Kovu then asked, "Kiara, what happened out there?"

Kiara smiled and replied, "Ill tell you tomorrow, but I have a feeling that, they are going to attack us tomorrow so, we'll need to be ready for a fight if one comes, but right now we need to get some sleep, okay."

Kovu replied, "Oh, okay. Well Goodnight Kiara."

Kiara replied, "Goodnight Kovu."

So they all went to sleep that night, unaware of what's to come the next day.

**Well, what did ya think? Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it because I worked long and hard, so hope you enjoyed!**

**My next Update will probably be later this weekend, okay!**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	21. Pridelanders VS Rogues!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Neena, Nikisha, Lena, Sisha, Kisha, Micka, Misti, Kanaka, Leana, Kodda, and Krooger!_

_Authors Note: This chapter is Kind of brutal, so just want to give you guys a heads up! Now, on with the chapter!_

Chapter 21 

It was early morning in the Pridelands and everyone was still sleeping, but back at the Pridelans/Outlands boarder, Krooger and his army are about to find out what had happened to Kotta yesterday, and find the one that is responsible for his death!

Meanwhile Krooger, Leana and Kodda have just crossed the boarder as Krooger said, "Man, where is Kotta, he hasn't yet returned since yesterday when he attacked Sisha and Lena?"

Leana then spotted him and said, "Krooger look, there he is!"

Then they ran to where Kotta's corpse was and Krooger studied him a little to see if he was breathing or not. So he said, "He's dead, someone killed him, and whoever did this will get murdered cold blooded, and I won't even think twice about doing it."

Kodda sniffed his brothers' fur and then it hit him, he knew who it was. So Kodda said, "I know who did this."

Leana asked, "Who?"

Kodda started growling angrily and said, "Damn you Kiara!! I swear, when I see her, she is dead, I will not think twice about killing her, all I care about now is getting revenge and Kiara will be the first to die! And after she's dead, I will kill any Pridelander that stands in my way!"

Krooger then said evilly, "Kodda, what did I say, hm? I said that I will kill her, not you, got it."

Kodda replied, "Fine, but if you fail, I will be the one to kill her!"

Leana then asked, "Okay, so what are we going to do now?"

Krooger smiled evilly and said, "We go to war! Gather all the lionesses, we should easily outnumber those stupid Pridelanders!

When they all agreed, they went back to the Outlands to gather all the lionesses and prepare for war and would attack around noon. Krooger has about 38 lionesses plus him and Kodda, while there are 30 Pridelanders, including Kiara, Kovu and the others.

Later that morning in the Pridelands, everyone was up and going except for Sisha and Lena who still need to rest so the wounds could heal.

Sarafina then walked towards Kiara and said, "Kiara, would you be able to take your position back as Queen now, I'm kind of getting tired?"

Kiara smiled and replied, "Okay. Yeah, it's a lot of work, but you sure you don't want to be Queen anymore?"

Sarafina replied, "Yes, I'm sure. But thanks for letting me be Queen for awhile though. "

"Sure, no problem," Kiara replied.

As Sarafina walked back into the den, Zazu came flying in full speed towards Kovu and said, "Sire, the rogue pride is on the attack, heading this way, it's WAR! They have about 38 lionesses to Sire!"

Everyone gasped as they knew they were somewhat outnumbered as Kovu said, "That many? Are you sure Zazu?"

Zazu replied panicking, "Yes sire, I'm sure!"

Kovu began giving out orders and said, "Alright, Sarafina, I want you, Misti, Kisha, Nikisha and Starlight to stay here with Neena, Lena and Sisha, to make sure they don't get hurt, the rest of you come with me!

Kovu then asked, "Kiara, I want you to stay to, okay."

Kiara replied, "No Kovu, I am not going to stay here, I am going to fight…"

Kovu interrupted her and said, "No Kiara, you are injured to, I don't want you getting hurt."

As Kiara became a little irritated, she said, "No! just because I have some small scratches, doesn't mean I can't protect the Pride to!"

Kovu then said, "Kiara…"

But Kovu couldn't finish as Kiara said, "No Kovu! I am coming with you whether you like it or not, and I don't want to hear any excuses."

Kovu then gave in, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind. Kiara then raced out with Kovu and the Pride, ready for war!

Once they got to the battlefield, Rain started pouring down from the sky also with very intense lightning and thunder!

Just then, the Pridelanders arrived with Kovu and Kiara in the lead while the rogues arrived with Krooger, Leana and Kodda in the lead!

Krooger then said evilly, "Well, well, well, I hope you enjoyed killing Kotta yesterday Kiara, but that is going to end murderer!"

Kiara snarled at him and said angrily, "I had every right to kill Kotta, because he and you almost killed my two daughters, so don't be calling me a murderer, you murderer!"

Kovu then cut in and growled fiercely and said angrily, "Last chance Krooger, go home!"

Krooger then said evilly, "Why Kovu, let me answer that one for ya. I am Home!!"

Krooger then smiled evilly with his piercing red eyes, then yelled, "ATTACK!!"

As both sides roared at each other, flashes and bolts of lightning lit up the sky as the Pridelanders and rogue lionesses advanced towards each other! At first they started walking then started jogging and finally they ran at each other and collided with heavy blows!

Kodda just then attacked a Pridelander as he leapt at her neck, but the Pridelander dodged his attack then jumped at Kodda and sunk her teeth into Kodda's back! Kodda roared in paid as blood started rushing out the wound! But Kodda threw the lioness off him easily then turned around and slammed his paw into the lioness' face and she went sprawling across the ground, as the lioness got up! Kodda attacked again and sunk his teeth deep into her neck, the lioness roared in pain but all Kodda did was sink his teeth deeper and deeper into her neck! Blood started pouring out of her neck and soon the Pridelander was dead! So Kodda shook the Pridelander a bit with his teeth still deep in her neck to make sure she was dead, she was, so he the dropped the dead, bloody Pridelander on the ground, satisfied with his kill!

Leana then leapt at Kanaka and tackled her to the ground but Kanaka kicked Leana in the stomach and she went sprawling across the ground! Kanaka got up and attacked Leana and sunk her teeth deep into the back of her neck! As blood ran out of her neck wound, Leana roared in pain but threw Kanaka off and Kanaka hit the ground hard, but she got right back up and Leana attacked again! But Kanaka racked her claws across her face, causing Dark red Blood to rush down her face, and then Leana was pinned!

Kanaka growled then said, "This is for Kiara and Kovu!"

Kanaka raised her paw, claws extended, and was about to kill her, but she was sent sprawling across the ground by another lioness as the lioness attacked Kanaka and sunk her teeth deep into Kanaka's stomach! Kanaka roared in pain as blood started rushing out of the wound! Then Leana sunk her teeth deep into Kanaka's neck! As Blood started rushing out of her neck, Kanaka gasped for air and then fell into a deep unconsciousness! So Leana then threw Kanaka into a rock and left!

Just then, Nala sunk her teeth deep into a rogue lioness' neck as blood began pouring out of her neck and slowly but surely, Nala killed the rogue lioness! Just then, four lionesses ganged up on Nala and started clawing and biting into Nala's flesh! One lioness then racked her claws across Nala's face as blood started rushing down her face and dripped to the ground quickly! Nala roared in pain, as another lioness sunk her teeth deep into her upper stomach and then another lioness sunk her teeth deep into Nala neck! As she began gasped for air, all the rogue lioness did was sink her teeth deeper and deeper into Nala's neck and soon enough, she fell into a deep unconsciousness and then was thrown to the side with blood pouring out of her wounds!

Leana then ran up and attacked Vitani, but Vitani dodged her attack as Vitani leapt at her and sunk her teeth deep into her back! Leana roared in pain as blood continued rushing out of her back wound, but finally was able to throw Vitani off her! Then Leana attacked back and racked her claws across Vitani's face! Vitani roared in pain as dark red blood began rushing down her face, then Leana sunk her teeth into Vitani's neck, but surprisingly, she was able to throw Leana off her and Leana hit the ground hard!

As Leana was breathing heavily, Vitani appeared over her and said, "Well, any last words?"

Leana snarled weakly and replied, "Yeah, I have a couple. Screw you and your whole pathetic Pride!"

As Vitani growled dangerously, Leana grinned evilly at her, and then Vitani sunk her teeth deep into Leana's neck and didn't let go until Leana breathed her last breath, then died! As Vitani got off her, Kodda appeared behind Vitani with a medium sized rock in his paw and then, Kodda slammed the rock as hard as he could into Vitani's head and immediately fell into a deep unconsciousness! Kodda then dropped the rock and stared down at Vitani as blood quickly ran down her face from her head wound!

After several minutes of brutal fighting, many rogue lionesses and about 9 Pridelanders were dead and several were injured pretty badly!

Just then, Krooger attacked another Pridelander and sunk his teeth deep into the lioness' neck. As blood began rushing down her neck, he threw the Pridelander accross the ground. As she got up weakly, Krooger sliced his razor sharp claws into the lioness' chest! As the lioness roared in pain and fell to the ground, he appeared over her and sunk his teeth deep and aggresively into the lioness' neck again, and just like that, he broke the lioness' neck and she died immediately! So, he dragged the dead Pridelander and threw her accross the ground as the Pridelander lay limp, satisfied with his kill!

And just then, Krooger saw Kovu and attacked an very exhausted Kovu and racked his claws across his face, Kovu roared in pain as dark red blood began rushing down his face and quickly dripped to the ground!

And just like that, Krooger pinned Kovu tightly as he said, "You will watch the death of your beloved Kiara and then once she's dead, you will die cold blooded!"

Just then, Kiara was being attacked by Micka, Ziri and 1 other rogue lioness! Ziri and the other rogue lioness sunk their teeth deep into her back as blood began rushing out of the wounds! Kiara roared in pain but threw them off her, growled dangerously and attack one lioness and slammed her paw into the lioness' face and she went sprawling into a rock very hard and the lioness was out cold! While Kiara wasn't looking, Micka and Ziri attacked Kiara and sunk their teeth deep into Kiara's neck! As blood began rushing out of Kiara's neck, she began gasping for air but that did not slow her down and with all the strength and fury she had, Kiara sunk her teeth deep and aggressively into both lionesses necks! As blood began pouring out the lionesses' necks as they gasped for air, but soon Micka and Ziri died!

As Kiara got up weakly, Kodda snarled and said, "You will pay for killing my brother murderer!"

But all Kiara did was growl dangerously at him as they began circling each other! And just then, Kodda jumped at Kiara but luckily she was able to dodge his attack, which gave Kiara the chance to attack back! Kiara leapt at him and racked her claws across his face as he roared in pain, dark red blood came rushing down his face! He then slammed his mighty paw into the side of her face and she hit the ground hard! Kodda then appeared over her and was about to finish her off, but Kiara got her hind legs free and kicked him in the stomach and he went sprawling across the ground!

As Kodda and Kiara got up weakly, Kiara just stood there and then slowly; she hit the ground hard! Kodda then appeared over her and saw that Kiara was to exhausted and was loosing blood tremendously fast, especially her neck, which blood continued to pour out of her neck!

As Kodda was about to finish Kiara off, Starlight leapt at him out of nowhere and pinned him, but Kodda easily kicked her off him as she got up tiredly! Starlight then leapt at his neck and Kodda attempted to do the same thing, Starlight was able to sink her teeth into Kodda's neck, but he used his extra strength and sunk his enormous teeth deep into Starlight's neck! As Starlight tried to force her teeth deeper into his neck, she was unsuccessful, because his mane was too thick!

Starlight on the other hand was getting weaker by the second as Kodda kept sinking his enormous teeth deeper and deeper into her neck and soon enough, she fell hard onto the ground, coughing and gasping for air! As blood continued pouring out of Starlight's neck, he picked up a medium sized rock and slammed it into Starlight's head as hard as possible and Starlight fell into a deep unconsciousness!

Kodda looked down at her motionless body, and just as Kodda was going to finish her off, Kovu kicked Krooger off him and immediately jumped at Kodda, who had no time to react, pinned him tightly to the ground!

Kovu snarled angrily at him and said, "You have done enough damage to us and now it's time for you to die!"

Kodda then grinned evilly and said, "Go ahead, kill me you stupid Outsider, if you have the guts to weakling!"

Kovu growled angrily at his comment and slowly but surely sunk his teeth deep into his neck! As he began gasping for air, Blood began pouring out of his neck and soon enough, his eyes closed and died!

As Kovu stared at Kodda's dead body to see if he was actually dead, Krooger got up and ran full speed at him, but was knocked down by three Pridelanders and just as he was about to get up, they knocked him out cold!

Kovu, seeing that there's not many rogue lionesses alive, he let out an enormous roar and the lionesses ran for their lives back to the Outlands as quick as possible!

Kovu then saw Kiara and Nala lying motionless, so he checked to see if they were breathing, they were, so Kovu ordered Vitani, who was conscious, to take Kiara back then told Sina to carry Nala back to Pride Rock as quickly as possible! They did as the rest of the Pridelanders picked up the injured lionesses and the ones that died so they can give them a proper burial!

About an hour later, they had already gotten the injured lionesses, including Kiara and Nala, checked at by Rafiki! Rafiki told them that thankfully they will be okay, just as long as they have plenty of medicine and rest and they'll be fine! After Rafiki left, they gave the Pridelanders that had died a proper burial and said a few things then let them rest in peace!

As for Krooger, they had caught Krooger and put him in one of the cages at the back of the den, and this time, Kovu would make sure that he would stay locked up and not escape. And soon enough, it was getting dark out and everyone was settling in to sleep. Kiara and Nala are still unconscious at the moment. So Kovu sighed, hoping that his family will be okay after that brutal fight they had that day.

So Kovu put his head down on his paws and tried to go to sleep, however, he found it quite hard to because he was so worried about Kiara and his daughters'. Finally, after about 25 minutes of having trouble sleeping, he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Very intense and brutal fight, I know, but as I said, That's kind of the way I put it when it comes to war's etc.! Anyway, but other than that, Hope you enjoyed it and will continue to R&R, okay.**

**Anyway, my next Update might be Wednesday or the weekend, depends on schoolwork and everything, but I'll try to get this Updated as ASAP, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	22. An Unexpected Visitor!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Sisha, Lena, Ziki and Krooger!_

_Author's Note: Warning, this Chapter is also somewhat brutal, so don't be surprised, okay. Now, on with the Chapter!_

Chapter 22: An Unexpected Visitor 

It was morning in the Pridelands, and two weeks have gone by since the Pridelanders won the battle! Rafiki had been giving everyone some of Lena's special kind of medicine, so therefore, everyone was almost completely healed. And as for Krooger, he was not at all happy about being back in those cages at the back of Pride Rock! Numerous times he tried escaping, but failed to do so. He got caught every single time by Sarafina and Kovu.

The remaining rogue lionesses in the Outlands have tried finding a new leader and unfortunately for the Pridelanders, they found a new leader. His name was Ziki, who was a little bit bigger than Krooger, and he was very muscular and strong, even stronger than Krooger. Ziki had dark brown fur, pitch-black mane with a turf on top of his head, similar to Kovu's, Brown Eyes and razor sharp claws!

Just then, Kiara had just woken up along with Kovu, Sisha and Lena. Kiara had two big scars' on the left side of her neck from where she had been bitten during the battle with Krooger's Pride. But other than that, she was completely healthy.

Sisha then asked Kiara, "How are you feeling today mom?"

Kiara smiled and replied, "I'm doing fine dear, what about you?"

Sisha answered, "About the same."

Kovu then said, "Well, I'm going down to the watering hole, would any of you like to come?"

Sisha and Lena replied at the same time, "Sure."

"Kiara, do you want to come," asked Kovu.

"Um, you go ahead, I'll be there soon," answered Kiara.

"You sure," Kovu asked?

Kiara walked over towards Kovu and licked his cheek lovingly, while purring a bit, then said, "I'm sure."

Kovu licked her cheek lovingly, and said, "Okay dear. Sisha, Lena, you ready to go?"

They both responded, "Yep."

Kiara smiled warmly at Kovu, Sisha and Lena as they headed down to the watering hole together.

Everyone was up by now as Kiara turned back towards the cave and stretched her forelegs and let out a silent yawn, revealing her sharp canine teeth.

She then headed towards the back of the cave where Krooger was and said, "Hey Krooger, how's your horrible life treating you these days?"

"Shut up Kiara! Why don't you just leave me alone Pridelander," Krooger said with disgust!

Kiara snarled a little at that comment, then asked, "You know, there's one thing I don't understand about you, why do you like being a murderer and killing others?"

Krooger growled then said, "I am not a murderer Kiara."

"Well to me, killing is the same as being a murderer, and I don't understand why you want to be like that," said Kiara, trying to remain calm.

Krooger snarled and replied, "I think of it as having fun."

Kiara replied, "You know what Krooger, you're sick, that's just plain disgusting."

After Krooger didn't answer, Kiara walked out of the cave and down towards the watering hole.

On the way there, Sisha jumped out of nowhere and landed on Kiara and pinned her. Sisha then said, "Haha, I pinned ya. You want to play another game of trying to pin each other?"

Kiara smiled and said, "Okay, as long as you allow me to get up."

Sisha got off her and helped her up and said, "Oh sorry."

Sisha growled playfully, getting in pouncing position and said, "Are you ready mom?"

As Kiara got in her position, she replied, "Sure am. Best out of three?"

Sisha grinned an replied, "As always.

Sisha got ready and the pounced, attempting to pin Kiara down tightly, but Kiara was to quick for Sisha as she went headfirst into a pile of dead leaves. Kiara then ran over and pinned Sisha tightly and said, "Pinned ya!"

Sisha grinned and replied, "Yeah, I guess you did, but not for long." Sisha then rolled her over onto her back and Sisha then ended up on top of Kiara, feeling proud of herself and

said, "Ha, now I pinned ya!"

Kiara then replied, "You sure did."

As Sisha got off her, Kiara said, "Alright Sisha, last round! You ready?"

As Sisha nodded, she had a huge smile on her face, full of confidence that she will pin Kiara down tightly and win the last round!

Just then, Sisha jumped at Kiara, but Kiara was quick again as she dodged Sisha and ended up landing flat on her face! Kiara grinned, then attempted to pin Sisha, but Sisha saw her and rolled to the side as Kiara landed flat on her belly and Sisha got up and then jumped at her! But before Kiara was able to get back up Sisha landed on Kiara, but instead of pinning her; they both rolled across the ground and finally came to a stop, and Sisha had pinned Kiara. Sisha finally won!

Sisha then said celebrating to herself, "Yes, yes, I finally won, my first time beating you."

Kiara giggled then said, "Good job Sisha, but can I get up now?"

Sisha replied, "Oh, sure. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, I'm fine," Kiara assured Sisha.

Kiara then asked Sisha, "Sisha, where is Kovu and Lena?"

Sisha replied, "Oh, they already walked back. I told them that I'd play that game with you, don't worry."

Kiara replied, "Oh, okay then, I guess I'll go ahead and drink some of this refreshing water, then head back."

"Yeah, I'm kind of thirsty myself again," Sisha giggled.

Kiara then looked over at Sisha, who had now started drinking some water, started grinning at her, and before Sisha could react, Kiara got up and pushed Sisha into the watering hole! As Kiara burst out laughing, Sisha came above the surface of the water, and spit out a whole bunch of water that had gotten into her mouth as she fell in! Sisha then frowned at Kiara, who was laughing hysterically at her, so Sisha swam up to Kiara and grabbed her forelegs and pulled Kiara in also, but this time she fell in headfirst into the water!

As Sisha burst out laughing at her, Kiara swam above the surface choking and coughing the water out of her windpipe.

Sisha then said, "Sorry mom for doing that again, are you ok?"

As Kiara finally caught her breath and was back to breathing normally, she smiled, giggling a little and replied, "It's okay Sisha, I know you were just having fun and getting me back after I pushed you in the water. I'm fine, don't worry."

Sisha replied, "Okay, so what do you want to do now?"

So, as Kiara got out of the water with Sisha, Kiara grinned and shook the water off her golden fur, which ended up splashing Sisha.

Sisha then shook the water off her tanish colored fur and said, "Hey, what was that for?"

Kiara giggled and replied, "I don't know, just having some more fun is all."

Sisha giggled a bit then said, "Alright, well I'm going back now, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Kiara assured Sisha.

Sisha replied, "Okay." And with that, Sisha left.

As Kiara finished drinking some water, she heard a voice behind her say, "Well, hello beautiful, how are you today?"

Kiara turned around and gasped, but replied, "Good, I suppose. Who are you and what do you want?"

The voice said, "I'm hear searching for someone of course."

Kiara, starting to get a little frightened said, "Well sorry, you're not allowed to be in the Pridelands."

The voice said, "What if I don't want to, I'm a lot bigger and faster than you, so you can't make me go anywhere."

Kiara started taking small steps backwards and said, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

The voice answered, "My name is Ziki, I am looking for my son Krooger. You haven't seen him around here have you?"

Kiara answered, "Nope, never heard of him."

"You know what, I think you're lying to me. I think you have seen him, now tell me, where is he?"

Kiara answered quickly, "Uh…I…um…I don't know. He's in the Outlands."

Ziki replied, "Checked there already, my lionesses haven't seen him, they say that you took him captive, I want him back, now tell me where he is, and I won't kill you."

Kiara hesitated, then said, "He's at Pride Rock. Now, just go away and leave me alone."

Ziki replied evilly, "Thanks for telling me, but I'm going to have some fun before I leave."

Just then, Kiara tripped and fell onto her back. As Ziki started advancing on her more quickly, her heart against her chest. So Kiara started crawling backwards, still on her back, until she bumped into a rock. As Ziki stood above her, Kiara's eyes were full of fear; her ears were also drooped all the way back. So Kiara put her paws over her face and eyes and just laid on her back, shaking with fear, then said quietly to herself feeling completely vulnerable, "Kovu, please save me, I don't want to die."

Ziki started laughing evilly, then he opened his enormous mouth, but before he could kill Kiara, out of nowhere, Starlight tackled him to the ground but Ziki easily kicked her off him.

As Starlight got up weakly, she yelled, "Run Kiara, I'll hold him off."

Just as Kiara turned around to run, she looked back and saw that he had pinned her. But Starlight got her hind legs loose and kicked him in the stomach and he hit the ground hard! As Starlight got up weakly, Ziki got up and racked his razor sharp claws across Starlight's neck! Starlight yelped in pain as blood began rushing down her neck and quickly dripped to the ground, then Ziki Slammed her huge paw into the side of her head and knocked Starlight out cold!

Just as Kiara started to run, Ziki and 6 other lionesses jumped out of nowhere and attacked Kiara! But Kiara was able to dodge some of their attacks, which gave her a chance to attack back! So, Kiara jumped at one, and sunk her teeth deep and aggressively into a lioness' neck and killed her instantly! Just then, 2 lionesses grabbed Kiara's neck and sunk their teeth deep into her neck. As blood began rushing out of her neck, she roared in pain, and another lioness jumped on Kiara's back and sunk her teeth deep in-between Kiara's shoulder-blades. As blood began rushing out of the wound, Kiara threw the lionesses off her, bared her teeth, and jumped at a lioness, sunk her teeth deep into her neck and killed her instantly.

Just then, a lioness racked her claws across Kiara's hind leg, and another lioness sunk her teeth into the side of Kiara stomach. Kiara roared in agony, but was able to throw them off her and snagged a lioness' neck and killed her instantly! Just then, two more lionesses jumped at Kiara and sunk their teeth aggressively into the side of her stomach. As the lionesses sunk their teeth deep into the side of Kiara's stomach, blood began rushing out and dripping to the ground, making small puddles of blood!

Ziki then yelled to the lionesses, "STOP, do not attack her anymore. She's getting too weak."

Kiara, surprisingly was still able to stand considering how weak she was getting from her wounds, but snarled weakly at his comment, and in a flash, Kiara with all her rage she had left, jumped and tackled Ziki to the ground! But Ziki kicked Kiara of him, and she went sprawling across the ground. She got up weakly, as Ziki jumped at her, she racked her claws across his right foreleg. He roared in pain, as Kiara jumped and sunk her teeth into Ziki's neck! As blood began rushing out of his neck, he fell to the ground.

A small puddle of dark red blood formed on the ground where his neck was, as Kiara got on top of him, growled dangerously and said, "You've done enough damage to me, and now, it is time for you to die, just as we're going to do the same to Krooger back at Pride Rock!"

Ziki then snarled angrily and kicked Kiara in the stomach, and hit the ground hard. Ziki got up weakly, as did Kiara, and in a flash, he slammed his huge paw into her face and she went flying into a big rock, and landed hard, very close to unconsciousness. Kiara with blood rushing out of her neck, her hind leg, and her shoulder-blades, looked up at Ziki, her eyes barely open, saw him grin, and slammed his paw as hard as he could into Kiara's head and she immediately fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Ziki then looked down at Kiara. Her eyes closed and no movement what so ever. So Ziki and the others thought she was dead now, because of all her wounds.

Ziki then signaled his lionesses to go back, put his paw on his neck and saw dark blood covering his paw. He gritted his teeth in pain, because it hurt a lot. So he looked down at the ground and saw his blood dripping to the ground making little puddles, turned away, but before he and the others went back to the Outlands he said, "Tomorrow, we shall gain power of Pride Rock and we will take over the Pridelands!"

Just then, one rogue lioness asked, "What about your son, Krooger?"

Ziki replied, "Oh don't worry, I have something special planned for him when we arrive." And with that, they nodded as they ran back to the caves.

After 3 hours of being unconscious, Kiara opened her eyes. Looked around weakly, and then started feeling a lot of pain. So she rubbed her neck, and saw a lot of blood on her paw, and a lot of blood on her hind leg to. As tears formed in her eyes, she laid her head back down on the ground, closed her eyes, but then heard someone next to her say worriedly, "Kiara, we need to get you to Rafiki as soon as possible."

She soon recognized who it was, it was Starlight. Kiara then said weakly, "I…I'm going…to die…aren't I?"

Starlight then said, "No you're not, you're going to make it!"

As tears started streaming down Kiara's face, she said weakly, very close to unconsciousness, "Starlight…you…you have to…consider the fact…that there is…is…a good chance…of me…dying."

Starlight, who is also one of the closest friends Kiara has, said with her eyes welling up, "No Kiara, you can't die, not now. You're family needs you Kiara, if you were to die, nothing would be the same without you."

Starlight paused, then said, "Kiara, I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile, You're the best friend I could ever have, you're like a sister to me Kiara, and if you were to die, I wouldn't know what to do next."

Kiara smiled weakly then said, "You're like a sister to me to, I greatly appreciated what you said…and…and..."

But before she could finish, Kiara's eyes closed and her head fell back onto the ground and fell unconscious again. Starlight then said, "Kiara, Kiara wake up, you're scaring me, please don't leave."

After no answer, Starlight checked to see if she was breathing, she was, but it was shallow. So Starlight picked Kiara up ever so gently and the ran to Rafiki's tree as fast as her injured body could go.

Once she arrived, Starlight walked into the tree carefully with Kiara on her back and said, "Rafiki, Kiara's been injured really badly, by an unknown male lion that claims he's Krooger's father."

Rafiki responded, "Wow, that's odd. Anyway, put Kiara down as gently as possible so I can examine her."

As Starlight nodded, she asked, "Want me to tell the others?"

Rafiki responded, "No, I need you here to so I can examine your injuries. I'll go and inform Kovu, Nala and the others about this when I'm done, okay."

Starlight replied, "Okay."

After about 30 minutes of examining Kiara's wounds, Rafiki said to Starlight, "Well, I stopped the bleeding, and I don't know how but, she seems to be in good enough condition to survive this terrible ambush."

As soon as Starlight heard that, she sighed in relief, glad that she'll survive this and said, "So Kiara's going to make it!"

Rafiki replied, "Very much likely, just as long as she gets lot's of rest and medicine each morning and evening, okay. Now I need to check your wounds."

Starlight sighed then let him examine her. After about only 10 minutes, Rafiki said, "You're going to be fine Starlight, all you need is rest and medicine each night and you'll be fine, okay. If you want, you can rest in here along with Kiara and I'll inform the other's about the situation, okay."

Starlight smiled and replied, "Thanks Rafiki, for your help."

As Rafiki nodded, he padded her on the shoulder and then left to tell the others about what happened.

Starlight then turned to Kiara, to see that she was fast asleep. Starlight sighed an happy sigh and laid down next to her best friend and went to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I worked on this long and hard, so hope you enjoyed it!**

**I really can't tell you when my next Update will be, because I don't know, but I will do my best to keep Updating this as much as possible, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	23. Pride Rock Under Attack!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Sisha, Lena, Kanaka, Isabell, Nikisha, Misti, Ziki and Krooger!_

Chapter 23 

It was late afternoon in the Pridelands and Rafiki had just informed Nala, Kovu and the other Pridelanders about the incident. So Nala, Kovu and some other Pridelanders went to Rafiki's tree to see Kiara and Starlight.

As soon as they got there, Nala went in first to see her daughter. As soon as she was beside her, Kiara was still unconscious at the moment.

So Nala said quietly with tears forming in her sky blue eyes, "Kiara, Kiara…can you hear me?"

When there was no answer, Nala nudged Kiara's neck a little and at that moment, Kiara moaned a little.

Nala then said quietly, "Kiara, how are you feeling sweetie?"

As Kiara still had her eyes closed, she responded weakly, "Mom, is that you?"

Nala smiled weakly with some tears dripping to the ground, "Yes sweetie, it's me. Are you feeling any better?"

Kiara responded, "Not good, my body…it hurts terribly."

Nala then looked at her daughters wounds and saw that Kiara's hind leg was wrapped up in a leaf with some medicine in it and replied, "Well, don't worry Kiara, you'll be just fine, I promise." Nala assured but not fully sure.

As Kiara finally opened her brown eyes, she said weakly, "I'm sorry…mom. I didn't mean for any of this to…happen."

As Nala nuzzled Kiara for awhile, she replied with tears dripping to the ground, "Shhhhh, it's ok, it's ok. I know you didn't mean for this to happen, so you don't have to apologize."

Kiara then said weakly, close to unconsciousness, "I love you mom."

Nala replied with tears now streaming down her face, "I love you to Kiara. I love you so much."

As Kiara and Nala nuzzled each other, Kiara's eyes began closing very slowly and soon enough, Kiara's eyes closed and her head fell back onto the ground and fell unconscious.

As more and more tears streamed down Nala's face, she said quietly, "Kiara, Kiara wake up, please wake up."

When there was no answer, Nala looked up at Starlight, who walked towards her and tried her best to comfort Nala, who broke into tears. As Starlight walked Nala outside the tree, Kovu walked towards her and asked worriedly, "Is Kiara ok?"

As Nala looked at Kovu, all she did was say, "No, she just fell unconscious again."

As Kovu sighed, he walked up into Rafiki's tree to see Sisha and Lena right beside Kiara as Lena asked; "Mom's going to be alright, right?"

Kovu put on a weak smile and replied, "Of course she will. Your mother is tough, she'll make it."

Sisha then looked back down at Kiara and nudged her jaw a little to try and wake her up, but she didn't. So Sisha asked, "Are you sure mom's going to be ok?"

As Kovu looked into both Lena and Sisha's eyes, he replied, "Of course she will."

Just then, Sisha and Lena walked up to Kovu and nuzzled him, while a few tears from their eyes fell off their faces. After awhile of nuzzling each other, Kovu said, "Why don't you go ahead and tell Nala that she's in charge for the rest of the day and night and then I'll be back tomorrow, but for now, I'm going to stay here with your mother for the night, okay."

Sisha replied, "Okay, we will."

Kovu replied, "Okay, thanks Sisha and Lena."

As they both nodded, they went back to Pride Rock with everyone else. Kovu then walked towards Kiara, who was still unconscious, to lie down. He sighed as he lay down next to Kiara and licked her cheek and said, "Oh Kiara, where did I go wrong. I promise, I will not let anymore harm come to you."

So Kovu laid down next to her, resting his head protectively on Kiara's soft neck and put his paw on the side of her stomach and whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be just fine, you'll see." Kovu then closed his eyes and started resting a bit.

Near Rafiki's tree, Nikisha was taking a walk until she heard something behind her. So she swiftly turned around, but didn't see anything, so she growled a little bit then continued her walking. Then, all of a sudden, an amazingly huge lion, who looks a little bit like Kovu, jumped in her path and slammed his paw into her head and she hit the ground hard. As Nikisha got up slowly, he lunged himself at her and immediately sunk his teeth deep into Nikisha's neck! As she roared in pain, Ziki sunk his teeth even deeper into her neck causing blood to rush out of her neck and quickly dripped to the ground! As Nikisha kept gasping for air, she got weaker and weaker and soon her eyes closed and fell into a deep unconsciousness!

So Ziki dropped the bloody lioness to the ground and licked the blood away from his mouth. He then grabbed Nikisha's neck and started dragging her across the ground towards Rafiki's tree! Just then, Isabell gasped at what she saw, he saw the lion drop Nikisha's body in front of Rafiki's tree then started walking away like nothing happened.

And since the male lion looked a lot like Kovu except bigger and stronger, she thought it was Kovu who actually did this. She then glanced back to where Nikisha was and didn't see the lion. So she walked up to Rafiki's tree, thinking that it was Kovu who actually injured Nikisha brutally and yelled, "Kovu! Come here now!"

As Kovu heard that, he growled a little, not happy that she was disturbing him, so he walked out of the tree and asked, "What is it?"

Isabell replied, "Look in front of you!"

He glanced towards where Isabell was pointing and saw Nikisha was brutally hurt, so he said, "Oh my god, what happened?"

She answered, "Heh, don't act like you don't know what happened, you know what you did!"

Kovu snarled and asked, "What is this about? Are you blaming me for this?"

She replied, "I'm not blaming you, it was you who did this, _murderer_!"

Kovu snarled angrily at what she said then said, "What did you just say?"

Isabell growled and replied, "You heard me, I knew that I couldn't trust you to be King! I never even liked the idea of Simba letting you become his heir, Outsider!"

Kovu then growled angrily and said threateningly, "Outsider, did you just call me an Outsider? You better watch your mouth before you get exiled here!"

Back where all the Pridelanders were, including Nala, heard what was going on near Rafiki's tree, so they all ran to where it was. As soon as they got there, they rushed to the two lions to try and stop them at what they were doing.

Isabell then said, "The only reason why you wanted to become king was because so you could take over the Pridelands! You don't love Kiara, you just tried to pretend you loved her so there would be a better chance of you becoming King!"

The two Pridelanders that were holding Kovu back, failed as Kovu's anger got the better of him as he pushed the lionesses away from him and jumped at Isabell and knocked her to the ground and pinned her!

Kovu then snarled furiously at her and said, "Don't you dare accuse me like that! First off, I never wanted to be King, it was Zira who wanted me to, not me! Secondly, I would never want to take over the Pridelands and if you're thinking that I want to, you're wrong!"

Kovu continued, "And thirdly, I did _not _injure Nikisha, I would never do that! I don't know where or who gave you that stupid idea! And fourth of all, don't you dare say that I don't love Kiara, I love her and will always love her with all my heart, if she were to get hurt anymore than she is now, I would be heartbroken!"

Kovu continued, "And right now, with all the injuries Kiara has, I wouldn't be surprised if she died any minute now!"

As soon as he said that, everyone went silent. As for Kovu, he got off Isabell with tears welling up in his eyes and said, "For your information, I love Kiara and my two daughters more than anything, so next time, watch what comes out of your mouth and think before you act."

As Kovu turned back, Isabell snarled and said, "Oh really, if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Kovu paused then answered, "I don't know, a rogue lion probably."

Isabell then said angrily, "Ha, I knew…"

But Isabell couldn't finish as Nala slapped her in the face, snarled angrily and said, "Alright, that's enough Isabell! Your night is over, you are banned from the hunting party and you will be locked up until you behave correctly!"

As Nala looked back, Kovu had already taken Nikisha into Rafiki's tree to be checked on. The good thing was is that the bleeding has practically stopped. So Kovu, once again laid down next to Kiara, and rested his head protectively on Kiara's soft neck and put his paw on the side of her stomach and took a nap.

Meanwhile outside, Nala told Kisha, Starlight and Vitani to escort Isabell back to Pride Rock and lock her up. So, Starlight, Vitani and Kisha escorted Isabell back to Pride Rock while the other walked a ways back from them.

In the bushes, Ziki said to his lionesses, "Alright, on the count of three, I want you to attack the Pridelanders, but do not kill them, just knock them unconscious, okay."

As they all nodded, they got ready and out of nowhere Ziki and his lionesses attacked the Pridelanders! As the rogues began tearing and biting away at the Pridelanders flesh, they soon knocked all 12 Pridelanders unconscious! There were two remaining Pridelanders, Misti and Kanaka tried to flee, but were soon knocked out cold before they could get help.

Ziki then glanced all around him and saw that all of them were unconscious with blood staining the ground beneith the Pridelanders where they had been bitten and clawed at. So Ziki asked his lionesses, "Are there any Pridelanders dead?"

2 rogue lionesses replied, "We checked, none are dead so far."

Ziki answered, "Good, because remember what I said, I didn't want any of them dead when we attacked them, at least not _yet."_

As they nodded, Ziki glanced over at 1 Pridelander and saw that she was still conscious, considering that she was still bleeding, but barely, because the deep wounds the rogues inflicted on her. The Pridelander looked up at him with dazed eyes, but then moments later, the Pridelanders' eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

Ziki then grinned evilly and yelled, "Victory is ours!" So all the rogue lionesses roared in triumph, and then carried each Pridelander back to Pride Rock to lock them all away!

Back at Pride Rock, Vitani, Kisha and Starlight had just locked away Isabell and when they turned around, they were all knocked unconscious!

Ziki then walked up to his son and said, "Well hello Krooger, my son. Let me unlock the cage for ya."

As soon as Krooger was out, he looked up at his angry father and said, "Uh…hi father. Thanks for letting…"

But Krooger couldn't finish as Ziki slammed his paw into his face and knocked him out cold! It was soon early evening and Ziki's army had locked away all the Pridelanders and have taken over Pride Rock! The 3 cages were big enough for 7 lionesses each! Just then, most of the Pridelanders woke up and noticed that they were all locked away.

Then, all of a sudden, they see this amazingly huge lion in front of them and said, "Well, it's a shame actually, that all of you have to be my prisoners, but I see that there's not much room left for any other prisoners, so I'll just get rid of one of you."

Ziki then said, "Hm, how about you. What's your name Pridelander?"

Starlight replied very frightened, "My name i-is S-Starlight."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Starlight, but to bad I'm going to have to beat you up," Ziki said evilly.

So Ziki signaled his lionesses to take Starlight out, they did and moved away. So Ziki asked evilly, "Well, any last words?"

Starlight answered, "No sir, I do not."

Ziki then said evilly, "Fine, say goodbye!"

And just like that, he slammed his huge paw into her face and she hit the ground hard! As she got up weakly, he then racked his claws across Starlight's neck as she yelped in pain! As blood began rushing out of her neck and dripping to the ground, he then slammed his paw into her face again and immediately knocked her out cold with a puddle of blood forming around her neck as she just lay there with her eyes closed. So Ziki walked over towards Starlight, bumped her a couple of times to see if there would be any movement, but there wasn't.

So he just left Starlight's body in front of the cages then said, "Alright, now you have a hint of what life is going to be like under my rule! Now, you, what's your name?"

"My name is Vitani," she answered bravely.

Ziki then signaled his lionesses to take Vitani out of the cages. They did and then left Ziki to finish.

Ziki then said, "Hey son, come here."

Krooger didn't want to, but did as he was told.

Ziki then said evilly, "So Krooger, want to finish Vitani off?"

Krooger didn't know what to say as he just stood there. But then finally blurted out, "No, I don't want to. I'm not that cruel, unlike you, you're the worst lion in history! You're a _Murderer!!_"

Ziki was flaming with madness and then slammed his paw into Krooger's head and he hit the side of the cave wall hard and knocked him out cold! He then turned to Vitani swiftly and slammed his paw into her face and she hit the ground hard. Ziki then pinned her and pressed down on her throat, strangling her. As Vitani struggled to breath in air, Ziki asked evilly, "Now tell me, Where are Kovu and Kiara and their children?"

As Vitani replied weakly, "No, I…will…not." Ziki got angry at this the choaked her even harder and soon enough, Vitani's eyes closed and was out cold. Ziki then looked at the Pridelanders who he had injured, which consisted of Starlight, Vitani and Krooger!

Meanwhile, at the steps of Pride Rock, Nala saw what was happening and said to herself, "Oh no, I've got to tell Kovu now, before this get even more out of hand."

So Nala ran as fast as she could to Rafiki's tree, but was seen by 1 rogue lioness. So the rogue lioness rushed in the den and said to Ziki, "Ziki, I saw one Pridelander escaping!"

So Ziki rushed out of the den and caught a glimpse of the female lioness, it was Nala. Ziki then said evilly to himself, "Nala, I figured it was you."

So Ziki assembled 4 lionesses to go after Nala and bring her back dead or alive!

**Well, what did ya think? Anyway, I worked long and hard on this Chapter so hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm sorry, but again, I don't know when my next Update will be, I keep getting more and more busy each day!**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	24. Surprise!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Sisha, Lena, Keena, Krooger, Ziki, Kanaka and Misti!_

Chapter 24 

It was afternoon in the Pridelands and there were very unusual dark clouds coming along with a very dangerous thunderstorm! Even though there was no Rain, There were very dangerous lightning bolts and huge cracks of Thunder that were unusually louder than the storms they have had in the past! Meanwhile, Nala was still running towards Rafiki's tree to get Kovu to help out with the situation back at Pride Rock while Ziki had sent four rogue lionesses after her and yet, she was still 8 minutes away from Rafiki's tree.

Meanwhile in Rafiki's tree, Kovu had been woken up by huge cracks of thunder, so he decided to get up and walk around a bit to loosen up his leg muscles.

Once Kovu was outside the tree, Kovu looked up at the sky and saw very dangerous constant lightning bolts and pitch-black clouds and said to himself, "Hmm, that's very odd, all the days I've been here, I've never seen the clouds _this _dark. I guess I better go back to Pride Rock to make sure everything's ok."

Just then, he turned his head to the left and saw a lone lioness wondering nearby! So he ran up to her growling dangerously and said, "Who are you and what are you doing in the Pridelands?"

The lioness just stood there, frightened a bit, then said, "My name…wait a minute, Kovu is that you?"

Kovu looked confused then said, "How do you know my name?"

"Kovu, don't you remember, it's me Keena. The last I saw you is when you were sent by Zira to take your place as King. And before you left, you said you would come back for me and told me that you loved me," said Keena.

Kovu narrowed his eyes, but then it hit him, "Keena, is that you?"

Keena smiled and replied, "Yes, it's me?"

Just then they nuzzled each other and Keena said, "So, is being King going good for you?"

Kovu replied, "Yes actually. It's going very good for me."

Keena replied, "Well that's good. Where's Zira and the other Outlanders? Did you and the Pride kill the Pridelanders?"

Kovu replied, "Zira's dead. She's been dead for a long time now and actually the Pridelanders and Outlanders are one Pride now."

Keena's smile faded and responded, "Wait a minute, you and the Pride have united with the Pridelanders? That's a good one Kovu."

Meanwhile, back in Rafiki's tree, the medicine that Rafiki put on Kiara's wounds started glowing bright yellow and just like that, the wounds healed up. And just then, Kiara awoke and noticed that her wounds were completely healed! Then all of a sudden her head started hurting tremendously that she yelled in agony, then a flashback came. She remembered Shenzi telling her that the more she allowed Lena's medicine to be put on her, the faster her wounds would heal. Then she would start loosing control of herself and getting angrier very easily then eventually, she would be filled with hatred.

Then just like that, her headache disappeared as she slowly opened her brown eyes and got up slowly. Then Kiara heard this talking going on outside, so she got out of the tree and looked to see Kovu talking to this lioness and all of a sudden, she sees the lioness lick Kovu's cheek! So she started growling angrily and ran towards them.

Back to where Kovu was, he was completely shocked at what she just did. Just then Kiara comes running in and growling dangerously at the lioness, and then said, "What did you think you were doing rogue, licking Kovu's cheek."

Keena then said, "My name is Keena, and he and I used to and still love each other, so if you'll excuse us, and leave us alone, that would be nice."

Kiara snarled then faced Kovu and said, "Love? You love her? Even after what all we've been through? I thought you loved me!"

As Kiara's eyes started welling up, Keena said, "Wait a minute, you love her? That, that stupid lioness?"

Kovu then yelled at Keena, "She is not stupid! Kiara's really nice, she's gentle and kind-hearted and she's my mate, my Queen!"

Keena was taken back, so she said, "I thought you loved me though, you even said it yourself! How can you love a lioness that isn't even your own kind? You're an Outsider along with me and she's a Pridelander! Just saying the word "Pridelander" disgusts me!"

At that moment, Kiara growled angrily and lunged herself at Keena, but Keena being an Outsider, slammed her paw with all her might into Kiara's head and she hit the ground hard! The blow was so powerful that it gave Kiara a good-sized wound on her head, causing her head to start bleeding! As Kiara got up slowly, Keena lunged herself at Kiara's neck and immediately sunk her teeth deep into Kiara's neck! As Kiara roared in pain, Keena just kept sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into her neck as blood continued rushing out of Kiara's neck, but Kiara found her strength and threw Keena off her causing her to let go off her neck!

As Keena was thrown to the ground, quite shocked to, got back up and she could clearly see blood running out of Kiara's mouth, so she jumped at Kiara again but this time, Kiara dodged her attack, which allowed her to attack back! Kiara then slammed her paw into Keena's face and she hit the ground hard! Kiara then got on top of Keena, but before she could deliver the final blow, Keena kicked Kiara in the stomach and she hit the ground hard! As Kiara got up slowly, she took a deadly blow directly into her head again and Kiara was out cold near the bushes! Keena then appeared over Kiara and saw that her eyes were closed, blood still flowing out of her mouth slowly along with her deep neck wound and head wound!

Keena then turned towards Kovu and said, "Well there you have it, Kiara's dead and now you have to be with me and love me!"

Kovu then yelled, "NOOO, Kiara!!

Kovu then ran to her and nudged Kiara's jaw a few times, but there was no response or movement! As Kovu's bright green eyes started welling up, he turned towards Keena and snarled at her angrily and said, "You know what Keena, I don't even know why I loved you in the first place. All I see is hate and a murderer right in front of me!"

And right like that, Kovu lunged himself at her and slammed his paw into her face and she hit the ground hard! Kovu then pinned her to the ground as Keena asked, "Kovu, why are you hurting me?"

Kovu snarled and replied, "Why, why am I doing this you ask, because Kiara is close to death and you caused it so as King of the Pridelands, you are banished from here and never to return and if you don't listen, I will not hesitate to kill you, you understand!"

Keena nodded her head and Kovu got off her and she slowly turned away and ran off!

Kovu then let out a sigh and noticed a lioness coming towards him!

Just then he heard her say, "Kovu!"

As Nala got closer, she said, "Kovu, we need your help immediately."

Just then, as Nala finish, the four rogue lionesses attacked from all directions and just like that, they knocked Kovu out cold! A lioness jumped at Nala sunk her teeth into Nala's neck! Nala roared in pain as blood began rushing down her neck then another lioness slammed her paw into Nala's face and knocked Nala unconscious! Surprisingly, they did not see Kiara, didn't know where she was. Then they scanned the area one last time but did not see her! So the ran off with Kovu and Nala on their backs!

As soon as they got to the steps of Pride Rock, Kovu woke up and noticed he was being carried to Pride Rock? So once they got to the steps, Kovu surprised them by slamming each other's head's into each other and knocked them both out cold! He then jumped at the other lionesses and knocked them out cold to! As Nala fell to the ground still unconscious, Kovu picked her up by the nape of her neck and dragged her to a nearby rock and gently laid her down.

After he put Nala down, he ran up Pride Rock to only be greeted by a blow to the face and Kovu hit the ground hard! Ziki then said evilly, "Well, we finally meet the great King Kovu, you know, I've been waiting along time to meet my son!"

Kovu's eyes widened, as he couldn't believe what he was saying, then said, "I never even knew my Father and my real father, even if he was alive, wouldn't be this evill!"

"Oh, but I am. I practically know about your families history. Let's see, there was this one night where I was looking to mate another lioness then leave her the next day. And it just so happened to be Zira, got her pregnant, then left, and then Zira met Scar, also known as Taka. And he became her mate and had you, Nuka being the oldest, and Vitani. So, what do you think of that? Say, how did I know all that? Well the answer is that I was there when everything happened."

Kovu then said, shocked, "How can you be my father? I heard that Krooger was your son."

Ziki replied evilly, "True, you heard correct. Before Zira, I had mated and also made love to this lioness and got her pregnant with him, and as soon as he was born, the love of my life was killed, by some rogue lion named Kotta! Know him?

"Heard of him. The pure white lion, right," Kovu said assuringly.

Ziki replied, "Correct again. So, when that happened, I became furious, I wanted to give him what he deserved for killing the love of my life. I didn't want to, but I left Krooger and obviously he was raised by someone else."

Ziki continued, "You don't have to believe me Kovu, but it's true, whether you like it or not, you can't escape me now."

Kovu then turned his head to the left and saw the lionesses put Nala in the cage where he kept the injured lionesses and locked her away. Kovu then looked at the pleading eyes of his Pride, the Pridelanders, telling him they desperately need help.

As Ziki started circling Kovu, he said evilly, "You know Kovu, you have a choice, rule the Pridelands with me or die along with the other Pridelanders, which one?"

Kovu replied, "I…I can't rule with you. The only lion I rule next to is Kiara, and that's it!"

Ziki then said with an evil smile, "Oh right, speaking of that, Where is Kiara?"

"I don't know where she is and I'm not telling you either," Kovu said, trying his best to deny everything Ziki's saying.

"You know what Kovu, we'll find her either way, it would just be better to tell me where she is, and I won't kill her. But if you don't tell me, I'll be sure she dies right in front of you. You think about it for awhile, and when you awake, I want an answer," Ziki said threateningly.

As Kovu didn't say a thing, Ziki said, "Alright, I guess I'm going to have to force it out of you." He then turned towards the 6 lionesses to his left, then said, "Find Kiara, bring her back dead or alive!" All the lionesses nodded and ran off to get Kiara.

He then turned back to Kovu who was worried to death about Kiara, he did not want to lose her, not now and not ever, and said, "There's going to be a special surprise waiting for her and I'm pretty sure you know what it is Kovu, my son."

Kovu then snarled at Ziki and said, "You will never get away with this! I will make sure you die!"

Ziki then laughed evilly, then said, "You know Kovu, that's good. Look behind you."

Kovu then looked behind him and was knocked to the ground hard by one of his lionesses. Very close to unconsciousness, Ziki appeared over Kovu and said, "It's a shame how it has to be like this. If you were just to tell me where Kiara was, I would not have sent my lionesses to kill her, but either way, she will get killed sooner or later."

He then slammed his paw into Kovu's face and knocked him out cold. So he dragged Kovu in the cave and left him near the cave wall.

Meanwhile, close to Rafiki's tree, Kiara still lay unconscious. A tanish lioness, known as Sisha, walked up to Kiara and nudged her soft neck a couple of times to wake her up, but there was no response. Sisha then looked at Kiara's deadly neck wound and a good-sized wound on her head that was still bleeding, but ever so slowly. And also clearly noticed that there had been and still there was blood flowing out of her mouth, making little streams of blood on the hard surface. Sisha knew immediately that that is not a good sign at all.

So as Sisha's eyes were welling up, she nudged Kiara's neck again a few more time and this time, Kiara moaned a bit. Sisha put on a weak smile then said, "Mom, mom it's me, Sisha."

As Kiara opened her brown eyes, she asked, "Sisha, is that you?"

"Yes mom, it's me. The others have been taken away, including Lena; I was the only one not seen. So when they were gone, I saw you on the ground injured and unconscious, we need to get you to Rafiki right away," Sisha said worriedly.

Kiara replied, "I think it's a little to late for that, we have to save the others, because Kovu might have been captured to and we're the only ones that aren't."

As Kiara lifted herself onto her paws, Sisha asked worriedly, "Are you sure you can fight?"

Kiara put on a weak smile and replied, "Of course I can. Now let's go!"

So Sisha nodded as she and Kiara made their way towards Pride Rock, not knowing the there were 6 rogue lionesses coming their way at a very quick pace!

**Well, what did ya think? Anyway, I worked long and hard on this so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and will R&R!! Thanks a whole bunch for the help and reviews!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	25. Not Again!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Kina, Nakisha(the I sounds like a long E), Sisha, Lena, Ziki and Krooger!!_

Chapter 25

Meanwhile, back to where Kiara and Sisha were, the clouds had grown dramatically and have gotten much darker! Dangerous lightning bolts were getting more frequent and there were a few occasional lightning strikes, but the lightning strikes were in the Outlands but quickly moving into the Pridelands, but again, there was yet to be any Rain falling!

As Kiara and Sisha were walking towards Pride Rock, Kiara asked, "Is everything ok, you look very sad and frightened?"

Sisha replied, "Yeah, it's just that Kovu and the others are in real trouble and these pitch black clouds along with this lightning look like they could destroy anything in a madder of seconds."

Kiara looked up at the sky and saw frequent lightning bolts everywhere and even though it was afternoon, it looked like it was almost nighttime, so she said, "Don't worry Sisha, everything's going to be ok," Kiara assured but not so sure herself.

As they continued walking, Kiara's ears twitched some, so she stopped walking completely and started scanning the area, but didn't see anything. So she jumped up onto a rock, extending her body outward, covering most of the rock underneath her upper and lower underbelly, trying to see if there was any danger headed their way, but once again didn't see anything.

So Kiara narrowed her eyes, growled quietly, but then jumped off the rock beside Sisha and said, "Hmm, that's odd. I thought I heard something lurking around hear, but I saw nothing."

So Sisha said, "Yeah, I also thought I heard something, but I couldn't find where the scent was."

Kiara replied, "Okay, well let's keep going before something does happen."

As Sisha nodded and continued walking, Kiara looked all around her one more time to see if she saw something, but didn't. So she and Sisha continued walking but didn't notice some rogue lionesses coming up behind them quietly, but before Kiara could notice it, the lioness slammed an big rock into Kiara's head causing Blood to flow freely out of the wound down her face and immediately knocked her out cold!

Sisha saw it and screamed, "Mom!!"

But before Sisha had a chance to fight back, the lioness slammed the big rock into her head and immediately fell unconscious.

So one of the lionesses said, "Excellent, now that they're unconscious, let's take them back to Pride Rock!"

So the lionesses nodded and picked Kiara and Sisha up by the back of her neck and started dragging their bodies back to Pride Rock.

Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, Kovu was still unconscious at the moment beside the cave wall. He then heard tome whispering behind him, so he opened his eyes slowly and a couple of Pridelanders whispering, "Hey Kovu, you ok?"

Kovu replied weakly, "I guess so."

Then Kovu heard Ziki coming into the cave, so he closed his eyes and faked that he was unconscious.

As Kovu heard Ziki say, "Okay, so, who is next on my to do list?"

He then saw a lioness near the cage wall and asked evilly, "How about you, what's your name Pridelander?"

The lioness answered, "Sarafina."

Ziki answered, "Ah Sarafina, I know you, you're Nala's mother, aren't you?"

As Sarafina looked at Nala, who was unconscious from a big blow Ziki gave her, replied, "Yes, how did you know that?"

Ziki replied evilly, "Well, it's pretty simple, the eyes. You have blue eyes and so does your daughter."

As Sarafina didn't say anything, Ziki went over to the cage and pulled her out and then closed the cage so no one else could get out.

Ziki then asked evilly, "Well, do you have anything else to say?"

As Sarafina again didn't say anything, Ziki in a flash slammed his paw into her face and Sarafina hit the ground groaning in pain.

As the old lioness groaned in pain, Ziki was about to finish her off until a lioness came in and said, "Your majesty, Nakisha and Kina have come back with Kiara and Sisha."

Ziki then ran out of the cave and saw his lionesses dragging Kiara and Sisha. He then tried to figure out which lioness was who. He then studied the lioness Kina was dragging, obviously she was a Pridelander, she had golden fur, a white-creamy underbelly and brown eyes!

He then said evilly to himself, "So, that's Kiara."

Ziki then looked at younger lioness the one Nakisha was dragging and noticed it was Sisha. She looked a lot like her mother obviously she was a Pridelander to, she had brown eyes, light-golden fur, and a white-creamy underbelly.

He smiled evilly, then said to himself, "Good, I shall make Sisha my Queen and eventually Kiara will die along with her other daughter Lena."

As the lionesses brought Kiara and Sisha's bodies up Pride Rock, they dropped them in front of Ziki.

Ziki then heard a female voice in the cave say, "Kiara!!"

Ziki then signaled his lionesses to pin the lioness and they did. So, as Kiara awoke, she gasped at who she saw, so she immediately got on her paws and asked, "Who are you?"

"Why…my name is Ziki, Kovu's real father," he said evilly as his piercing red eyes were staring directly into her brown eyes, which made her shiver a bit!

Ziki then walked up to Kiara and said while rubbing his paw along Kiara's cheek, "Now don't be frightened my dear, I won't _kill _you yet."

As soon as she heard the word, "kill," She gasped and snarled while batting his paw away from her cheek harshly with her paw and said, "You're not going to get away with this."

Ziki then said evilly, "Ah, aren't we a bit feisty here. Moves like that against me will get you killed."

Kiara then growled angrily and yelled, "You will die _murderer_!!"

She then lunged herself at him, but Ziki slammed his paw into her face and Kiara hit the ground hard! As Kiara was groaning in pain, Ziki appeared over her and said, "You shouldn't have done that, but you leave me with no other choice, I shall kill you now."

So, Ziki opened his mouth, revealing his huge teeth, Kiara could now feel Ziki's teeth enter her neck, spilling her flesh as Ziki sunk his teeth deep into her neck. As Blood started rushing out of her neck, she began gasping for air, but before Ziki could kill Kiara, he saw Nala break free as she leapt at him, but Ziki extended his claws sliced his claws right across Nala's belly and Nala hit the ground hard!

As Nala was close to unconsciousness, Blood began spilling fast onto the stone floor and then Ziki appeared over her, grinned evilly and slammed his paw into Nala's face and knocked her into a deep unconsciousness!

As Sarafina saw this, she got up slowly and ran towards Ziki and jumped at him, but Ziki was quick to react as he slammed his paw into her face as she went sprawling across the ground and fell off Pride Rock, but was able to catch the edge.

As Kiara saw this, she to ran at Ziki and jumped at him, but Ziki slammed his paw to into her face and she fell off, but Sarafina grabbed Kiara's paw in time as the two just hung there at the tip of Pride Rock.

Kiara then said, scared to death, "Please, don't let go, I don't want to die."

Sarafina replied, "Kiara, I won't let go of you, I promise." But as Sarafina said that, she was slowly loosing her grip, because she was only holding onto Pride Rock with one paw, claws extended to help, but also holding onto Kiara.

Sarafina's eyes widened with fear as she said, "I'm sliding, I can't keep my grip!"

As Kiara said quietly with fear, "No, Please let this be a quick death, I don't want to feel any pain."

As Sarafina's paw kept sliding off the tip of Pride Rock, and in a swift second, Sarafina's paw's slipped and Kiara and Sarafina all the way down screaming, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!"

And finally, both Kiara and Sarafina landed with a big thud and didn't move. As the lionesses held Kovu down, Lena ran down Pride Rock to Kiara and Sarafina, and in a sudden flash, lightning struck the ground and the fire quickly began to grow! As Lena approached Kiara, her eyes were closed and didn't move, so Lena put her ear down to Kiara's mouth to listen. But there was no breathing to be found! As Lena began bursting into tears, crying into Kiara's soft neck!

Kovu then yelled, "NOOO!!" He then kicked the lionesses off him and he ran down Pride Rock, and jumped over the flames, just barely making it over! As the smoke began to fill up in Lena's lungs, Lena soon fell unconscious next to Kiara! Kovu then walked up to Sarafina, her eyes were also closed. So he check her breathing but found none. Kovu, thinking for sure now that Sarafina was dead, he said a few words, then walked towards Kiara.

Kovu then said, with tears filling his green eyes, "Kiara, Kiara wake up. Come on, wake up."

As there was no response, he nudged her soft neck a few times, hoping there would be a response, but none came as her eyes stayed closed. So he checked her breathing, but found that she wasn't breathing.

He then let out a saddening roar saying, "NOOOOOOO!! My wife is dead!!!"

So, Kovu, assuming she's dead, finally let his tears come out and cried into Kiara's soft neck! But soon the fire surrounded them completely and Kovu was trapped with no way out.

It would take a miracle if he could get out alive, with Kiara, Sarafina, and Lena, who is unconscious. But soon, smoke filled up his lungs and just before he fell unconscious, he said quietly into Kiara's ear, "We are one." Then soon fell unconscious!

**Well, what did ya think? I worked long and hard on this so I hope you enjoyed it Anyway, my next Update might be this weekend, depends on school, etc.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and will review!**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu W. aka Derek Wilson**_


	26. Kovu vs Ziki!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King but I do own Sisha, Kanaka, Ziki and Krooger!_

Chapter 26 

Meanwhile, in the Pridelands, the fire was growing and spreading fast and there was yet to be any Rain, just lightning bolts, occasional lightning strikes and pitch-black clouds. Just then as Ziki walked to the tip of Pride Rock, he looked down and saw the motionless bodies of Kiara, Lena, Sarafina and Kovu.

Ziki then smiled evilly as the Flames started closing in on Kiara, Sarafina, Lena and Kovu, and said, "You fools, you think you could defeat me? Ha, well guess again, oh yeah, you can't guess again, because you're dead."

He then turned around to see Nala breathing still, then walked over to her and said, "Sorry it had to be this way, but you gave me no other choice. So now you will die and I will make sure of that."

As Nala heard that, she closed her eyes, waiting for death to come. So, Ziki opened his jaws, revealing his dangerously sharp teeth and slowly but surely, sunk his teeth deep into Nala's neck, spilling her flesh over the hard ground! As blood began rushing out of her neck, she began gasping for air, but all Ziki did was sink his teeth deeper and deeper into her flesh and soon enough, Nala's eyes closed and her head fell back onto the ground! As Ziki still had his teeth in her neck, he listened to see if she was breathing, but there was no sign of it, as Nala wasn't breathing anymore, so Ziki dragged the motionless body of Nala and dropped her body beside the cave wall.

He then spat out a large chunk of Nala's flesh from his mouth and then turned to the rest of the Pridelanders and said while licking Nala's sweet blood off his muzzle, "Well, there you have it, Nala's dead, Kiara's dead, Sarafina's dead. And as for Kovu and Lena, I guess you could say that they are about dead as the fire keeps growing around them and soon it will swallow them up and then they will be gone forever."

Ziki continued, "So, now I will make Sisha my Queen and now you shall have new rulers, better than Kovu and Kiara."

Just as Ziki left, Kanaka heard a moan, a very shallow breathing coming from near the cave wall. Kanaka then looked to see where it was, it was Nala, she wasn't dead! As Kanaka saw Nala open her sky blue eyes ever so slightly and then a few moments later, her eyes closed again and fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Just as Ziki appeared in front of Sisha, Sisha moaned a bit then opened her eyes, feeling very dizzy and saw Ziki in front of her, and in a flash, Sisha got to her paws and asked quietly, "What happened?"

Ziki replied, "Don't worry about that, the good thing is that you are okay, my _Queen_."

Sisha gasped and practically yelled, "Queen? How am I Queen, my mother is Queen, not me."

Ziki replied evilly while rubbing his paw along her cheek, "You are now. Because the former Queen Kiara is dead now, so you're going to be my Queen now."

Sisha gasped, then snarled angrily and replied, "What, you killed my mother and father? I will never be your Queen, you filthy monster!"

Ziki then growled and hit her in the face as Sisha fell to the ground. Ziki then said evilly, "Well Sisha, you have no other choice, you are going to be my Queen whether you like it or not, you stupid Pridelander!"

As Ziki turned his back to her, Sisha growled and was about to attack when a rogue lioness appeared behind her and slammed a big rock into her head and Sisha immediately fell unconscious. So the rogue lioness dragged Sisha back into the cave and dropped her onto the ground and left.

Just then, Ziki felt a rain drop on his shoulder and soon enough, the Rain finally came pouring down from the pitch black clouds and slowly but surely, the dangerous Fire was winding down as the Rain came down hard. And about 30 minutes later, the fire died down as the Rain also diminished and now it was just sprinkling a bit with dangerous lightning bolts in the sky.

Slowly but surely, as the water drops hit Kovu's face, he slowly woke up although his eyes remained closed, it took him awhile to get up because he was so weak, but finally Kovu got up and looked around him as the fire was now completely gone. He then looked down and next to him was Kiara, so Kovu leaned down and put his ear to her mouth and listed for any sign of breathing, but there was no breathing to be found in Kiara. He then noticed beside Kiara's muzzle blood was clearly running out of her mouth because of a small puddle of dark red blood around her muzzle.

So Kovu closed his eyes, heart-broken for the loss of Kiara. So he leaned down and gently slipped Kiara onto his back and grabbed Sarafina by the nape of her neck and carefully carried them up Pride Rock and he weakly entered the den and gently laid Kiara and Sarafina down by the cave wall.

He then went outside and carried Lena back up Pride Rock and gently laid her down next to Kiara. He then looked at Sarafina and nudged her soft neck hoping there would be a response, but found none, as Sarafina's eyes remained closed. So Kovu looked around him but didn't see Ziki or Krooger anywhere, so he looked at the rest of the Pridelanders and said to them, "It looks like Sarafina and Kiara are dead and…"

Kovu then trailed off as a flashback came to him as he remembered when he had rescued Kiara from the fire a long time ago, then he remembered Kiara teaching him what "fun" was and then especially when they were stargazing and then he fell in love with her and "Upendi." He then remembered when he was Exiled from the Pridelands and Kiara disobeying Simba and had gone to find him. And then after the war, him and Kiara reunited the Outlanders and the Pridelanders and then later they were married and had Sisha.

He then was snapped out of his flashback of him and Kiara when Kanaka said, "Hey Kovu, are you okay?"

Kovu replied sadly, "I guess so. I was just remembering the Great times Kiara and I had is all."

Kanaka replied, feeling Kovu's pain, "Oh, well look at it this way, at least when the time comes, you will be reunited with her forever again."

Kovu replied with tears forming in his eyes, "Yeah, but how will I be able to live without her? Kiara meant everything to me and now she's gone, we even said to each other, we would be together forever."

As Kanaka was about to say something, an idea popped into Kovu's head and said, "Wait a minute, I remember Kiara saying that Lena's special kind of medicine heals wound faster and it makes everyone stronger. Kanaka, do you think you could give Kiara and Sarafina some of that medicine?"

Kanaka replied, "Sure, I could try."

Kovu responded, "Good, now I'll move this rock out of the way so you can give them the medicine and I'll find Ziki, and give him what he deserves."

So, Kovu let Kanaka out to help Kiara and Sarafina and he then walked out of the den to find Ziki.

Back inside the den, Kanaka gave Kiara some of the medicine and waited, hoping she'll awake. After about 15 minutes of waiting, Kanaka was about to give up when she heard some breathing again from Kiara.

Kanaka then said, "Kiara? Kiara can you hear me?"

At that moment, Kiara moaned a bit as Kanaka asked, "Kiara, can you hear me?"

Kiara then moaned again, but her eyes remained closed. So Kanaka sighed and said, "Well, at least you're alive," so Kanaka nuzzled Kiara's soft neck for a moment then turned to Sarafina to give her some of the medicine.

So Kanaka gave Sarafina some of the medicine then waited. Just then, Kanaka put her ear to Sarafina's mouth and listened to see if she was breathing. Sarafina was breathing although her eyes remained closed.

As Kanaka sighed in relief, she looked up and was met with a huge blow to the face by Ziki as Kanaka came crashing down into the cage and was immediately knocked out cold! As Ziki saw that Kanaka's eyes were closed, he started approaching Kanaka's neck with his deadly fangs and was about to kill her until he was met with a hard blow to the face by Kovu's paw!

Kovu then approached him and snarled angrily, "Let's take this outside shall we!"

Kovu then gave Ziki another hard blow to the face and he went sprawling outside of the cave! As Ziki got up slowly, Kovu snarled and said, "You will never touch my family again!"

Kovu then racked his claws across Ziki's face, causing dark red blood to rush down his cheek. Ziki then growled angrily as blood kept dripping to the ground from his cheek and said, "So, you wish to fight huh? And then kill me huh? That I can't allow to happen!"

Just then the battle begun! Kovu then leapt at Ziki's neck, but Ziki was quick and he slammed his paw into Kovu's face as he hit the ground hard, but was able to get up quickly. Just then, Ziki racked his claws across Kovu's face as Kovu roared in pain, blood began rushing down his face and dripped to the ground quickly. Ziki then sunk his teeth into Kovu's back aggressively, but Kovu was able to throw Ziki off him and he hit the ground hard! Kovu then attempted to pin him but Ziki kicked Kovu in the stomach and went sprawling across the ground.

Ziki then said evilly, "Is that the best you can do weakling? You're looking a bit sluggish here!"

Kovu then jumped at him, but ended up missing as Ziki racked his claws across the side of Kovu's stomach, causing more blood to rush down his stomach! As Kovu roared in pain, Ziki jumped at Kovu and sunk his teeth into Kovu's chest, just missing Kovu's heart as Kovu then fell to the ground, breathing heavily. As blood was rushing out of his chest, creating a puddle of dark red blood around his chest, his eyes were half-way closed, more blood was rushing from the side of his stomach down his underbelly and onto the ground!

Kovu then started having flashbacks of his life. Him being trained by Zira, then saving Kiara from the fire to convince Simba to let him be in his Pride so he could kill him. Then him turning against his mother and falling in love with Kiara, being exiled, him and Kiara reuniting the Outlanders and Pridelanders, and having a cub and naming her Sisha.

After the Flashback was over, he then saw Ziki open his jaws and soon enough Ziki sunk his teeth into Kovu's neck, but before Ziki could sink his teeth any deeper into Kovu's neck, Kovu found more strength in him and then slammed his paw into Ziki's face and he went sprawling towards the tip of Pride Rock! As Ziki got back up, totally taken by surprise, he lost his footing and fell off Pride Rock, but was able to catch the tip of Pride Rock! Just then, Lightning struck the ground right beneath him as Kovu then appeared over Ziki!

Ziki then said, "Go ahead weakling, Kill me. If I can't kill you, then I'll just take you down with me."

Ziki then grabbed Kovu's foreleg just before he fell and then Kovu lost his footing and he fell, but was able to catch the tip of Pride Rock! Ziki then shoved his claws deeper into Kovu's hind legs before he fell, Kovu felt pain all of a sudden surging all through his body and blood kept gushing out of his hind legs! And just like that, Ziki lost his grip on Kovu's hind legs and fell into the deadly Flames, dying instantly! Kovu then looked below him and saw lot's of blood flowing down his hind legs and dripping all the way down into the burning Flames! Kovu then noticed that he was loosing his grip and just before he fell, Kiara came out of nowhere and was able to grab his paw just in time!

Kovu then yelled, "Kiara, you're alive!"

Kiara replied, "Of course I am, now hold on so I can help you up." So, Kiara then used all of her lioness strength and pulled Kovu up on top of Pride Rock safely.

Kovu then noticed that all the Pridelanders were out of the cave chasing the rogues out of the Pridelands. Kovu then said to Kiara, who was breathing really fast, "Thanks for helping me Kiara."

As Kiara looked up at Kovu with her beautiful brown eyes and Kovu immediately got up and nuzzled Kiara deeply and said, "Oh Kiara, I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I'd do next if you died. Is Lena, Sisha, Nala and Sarafina ok?"

Kiara giggled a bit and said, "Of course they are, they'll be fine." Kiara then started purring a bit, and Kovu enjoyed every moment of it. Her soothing voice and beautiful brown eyes made Kovu so happy, he just loved every moment of it.

Kiara then said, "Wow Kovu, I never knew how you could be such a mess, let's get you all fixed up hear."

Kovu giggled a bit and said, "Okay."

So, once Kiara and Kovu got in the cave, Kovu laid down on his belly and Kiara dipped her paw into the medicine and said, "Now Kovu, this may sting a bit. You ready?"

Kovu chuckled a little and replied, "Of course I am, I'm ready for it anytime…Ouch, that stings."

Kiara then laughed a bit as she dipped her paw into the medicine again and said, "Told ya."

Kovu chuckled a bit and said, "Oh Kiara, you look so beautiful, you know that."

Kiara blushed a little and said, "Stop that, you're embarrassing me when you do that."

Kovu replied, "Oh okay...you want me to say it again, except louder?"

Kiara then immediately put her paw on Kovu's mouth and replied, "No no, stop it. Not another word."

As Kiara put her paw down, Kovu grinned as she finished putting the medicine on his wounds and wrapped a leaf around both of his hind legs with medicine in it. Kiara then said, "Well, there you go, all fixed up now."

Kovu then licked Kiara's cheek and said, "Thanks Kiara."

Kiara then licked Kovu's cheek and said, "You're quite welcome Kovu."

So Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other one more time, then they decided to get some rest! But what they didn't know is that Krooger escaped, and that could mean more danger for the Pridelanders.

**Anyway, well what did ya think? I made some modifications I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be.**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**Kovu W. aka Derek Wilson**_


	27. More Bad News?

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Sisha and Krooger!_

_Authors Note: Now, just to give you a heads up, I'm going to have a couple of humans in this chapter, but don't worry, they'll be gone after this chapter, okay? _

_Plus, this is where I left off awhile ago before my story(ies) were deleted and my account was hacked. The next Chapter will be the chapter that has not been read by anyone, including the ones who reviewed this story before it got deleted. On with the Chapter!_

Chapter 27 

It was afternoon in the Pridelands and it has now been about 4 weeks since Ziki's reign ended and there has been no sign of Krooger or the rogue lionesses. Everything had grown back in the Pridelands and the herds had moved back into the Pridelands.

It was afternoon and Kiara and Sisha had decided to take a stroll through the Pridelands. Sisha then asked Kiara, "So mom, how have you been feeling lately?"

Kiara responded, "I've been feeling just fine. What about you?"

Sisha replied, "Eh, about the same."

So, as they continued walking, they heard something in the bushes as Sisha asked, "What was that?"

Kiara responded, "I don't know. I…think it came from over in those bushes."

Sisha replied, "Okay. You…want to check it out?"

As Kiara nodded, the two walked towards the bushes and out of the bushes came Timon and Pumbaa! Then Sisha, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa got startled and as soon as they stopped, Kiara tripped and fell right on her back, so as she got back on her paws, Kiara said, "Geez-louese, you guys scared the living daylights out of me."

Sisha said, "Don't do that again, or you're going to give me a heart-attack."

Pumbaa replied, "Oh, sorry."

Timon said not really caring, "Yeah, we're sorry…anyway what are you doing here?"

Kiara and Sisha looked at each other, then Kiara answered, "We were just taking a walk until you almost gave me a heart-attack."

Timon replied, "Ah, I see."

So Timon and Pumbaa went over towards a log and lifted it up as Timon said, "Wow Pumbaa, these grubs look delicious."

As Pumbaa slurped a slimy grub, he said, "Slimy –yet satisfying."

Timon then asked Kiara and Sisha, "Hey girls, you want some grub?"

As Kiara saw Timon bite a bug in half, she still saw the legs on the other half of the bug moving. So, as soon as she saw that, Kiara cringed and fell over and fainted!

So Timon asked, "Was it something I said?"

As Sisha covered her mouth, she answered, "No, it was something you ate."

As Sisha had answered, Timon ate the other half and just like that, Sisha passed out next to Kiara."

Timon then rolled his eyes and said, "Girls. They get so worked up about grubs that it's so bad, they pass out right in front of ya. Come on Pumbaa, let's go eat over there."

Pumbaa answered, "Uh, okay. But shouldn't we wake them up first?"

Timon answered, "Okay, I guess you're right. Hey buddy, pass me that grub right there."

As Pumbaa nodded, he passed the grub to Timon. And as he awoke Kiara, she got up and asked, "Uhhh, what happened?"

Timon answered, "You passed out because we were eating grubs." And after that, he ate the grub that was in his hand and asked, "You want the other half? Come on, it's delicious."

As Timon wiggled it back and forth in front of her face, Kiara felt kind of oozy and soon enough, Kiara fainted again."

And right after Kiara passed out, Timon burst out laughing, "Hahahahaha, Kiara fainted again! It gets her everytime!"

Pumbaa then frowned and said, "Come on Timon, stop that. You're going to give her an heart-attack."

Timon answered, "Fine, let's go and eat over there then before Sisha and Kiara pass out again."

Pumbaa replied, "Okay."

So the two went over to a different spot to eat. About 30 minutes later, Sisha finally woke up and looked at Kiara, who was still unconscious. So, as Sisha got up slowly, she nudged Kiara's soft neck and eventually she awoke.

Sisha then asked, "You ok mom?"

As Kiara got up, Kiara's stomach started feeling kind of oozy again, she replied, "I guess so, but I feel kind of sick and…", Kiara then looked down at the ground in front of her and saw little pieces of the grub, so she covered her mouth and ran away from it.

Sisha then asked, "What's wrong mom?" Sisha then looked where Kiara looked before and covered her mouth and ran off where Kiara was.

As soon as Sisha caught up to her mom, Kiara's breathing was back to normal and asked, "Are you ok Sisha?"

Sisha giggled and replied, "Sure, why wouldn't I be."

Kiara giggled a little to and rolled her eyes as the two started walking again. Somewhere in the bushes not to far from them, were some humans, Burt then said looking at Kiara, "Oh, she's a beauty ain't she?"

Will then looked through his binoculars and asked, "Where?"

Burt replied, "That one. The one with the Brown eyes, golden colored fur and a white-creamy underbelly. You see her?"

Will replied, "Oh yeah, now I do. Let me look her up on my computer…let's see, she's a Pridelander and…her name is Kiara."

Burt asked, "What, how do you know that?"

Will answered, "You'll be surprised what technology can do."

Burt then looked in his binoculars again and saw Sisha and said, "Oooo, what do we have here, an younger female lioness. That must be her daughter then. They'll fit just fine in the African zoo not to far from here, what do you think?"

Will then got his binoculars and answered, "Yeah, they'll do for now."

So, as the humans moved closer to them, Krooger was hiding in the bushes and out of nowhere, he jumped out of the bushes and slammed his paw into Sisha's face, knocking her out cold, and then jumped at Kiara and pinned her!

Krooger then said evilly, "Say goodbye Kiara."

But before he could kill her, Kiara kicked him in the stomach with her hind legs and he hit the ground hard! But Krooger got right back up and racked his claws right across her neck, spilling her flesh onto the ground! As Kiara yelped in pain, blood began flowing freely down her neck wound and then Krooger once again knocked Kiara to the ground and pinned her!

Back to where the humans were, Burt yelled, "Shoot that Lion, he's about to kill my prize! So Will got his tranquilizer gun out and before Krooger could kill Kiara, Will shot the dart and it hit the flank of Krooger's neck and slowly Krooger fell off her and went into a deep sleep.

So, as Kiara saw the humans approaching her, she tried to get up, but she couldn't as the humans got to her.

Will then said, "Alright, let's put this bandage around her neck to stop the bleeding."

So they wrapped the bandage around Kiara's neck to stop the bleeding and once it stopped, Will put on this small medal necklace like thing around her neck so just in case she tried to get away, it would shock her so she would stop.

Burt then asked, "Why are you putting that on their necks?"

As Will finished putting it on Sisha, he answered, "So, if they tried to get away, we could shock them with it so they wouldn't go anywhere."

Burt smiled and said, "Good idea. Now put one around that big lion to and we'll take all three of them."

Will answered, "Right, but just to be sure they don't move, I'm going to put them asleep."

So, as Kiara looked up at them dazely, Will put a needle into Kiara's neck and ejected some liquid into Kiara and slowly but surely, Kiara's eyes closed and she was unconscious. Then Will went towards Sisha and ejected the same liquid into Sisha's neck and she went into a deep sleep.

Burt then said, "Perfect, now help me get them into these cages and let's go and get them to the zoo fast, because most likely there's a Pride in these lands."

Will answered, "Right, let's go!"

So Will and Burt loaded Kiara, Sisha and Krooger into the cages on their truck and sped off!

After about an hour, they reached the zoo, and unloaded Kiara, Sisha and Krooger into this 1 huge cage so the other people could see them as well

So Burt smiled and said, "Well done my Friend, well done. Now, let's put their names on the outside of this outrageously huge cage so they know their names."

Will replied, "Okay." So he pulled up their name and labeled the names, Sisha, Kiara and Krooger on the outside of the cage, took the darts out of Kiara's, Sisha's and Krooger's necks and left.

After about 20 minutes, Kiara awoke and slowly got up! She then started to feel the pain on her neck and then noticed something wrapped around her neck that covered her wound.

Kiara then said dazely, "Uhh, what happened? And what is this hard thing around my neck?"

She then looked up and saw a whole different world, humans everywhere! Humans standing and watching her outside the enormous cage! She then turned around and saw Sisha still unconscious. So she walked over to her and nudged her a bit and she too finally awoke.

She then said dazily, "Mom, where are we? And why are there humans everywhere, staring at us? I've got to get out of here."

Sisha then ran towards the bars and tried to barge her way out, but that surely didn't work. Sisha then turned towards Kiara as tears started streaming down her face and said, "Mom, do you think we're going to get out of here?"

As Kiara nuzzled her daughter, she replied, "Of course we will. We'll wait till night, because there's to many of them, okay."

As Sisha nodded, still nuzzling her mother, they heard a voice outside the bars say, "Aww, that must be the daughter nuzzling her mother."

As Kiara looked up, she moved towards the bars, she extended her claws and started growling at the human, revealing her sharp canine teeth. The human ended up running away scared. And after Kiara did that, she felt a tremendously bad pain around her neck. She yelped in pain as she fell to the ground and finally after about 10 seconds of shocking her, it stopped.

Sisha then yelled in fear, "Mom!"

So, she ran towards her mom, who was laying on the ground in tremendous pain.

Sisha approached Kiara and nudged her neck a couple of times and then noticed what shocked her, it was that medal thing around her neck. She looked up real quick and saw people all around the cage. Sisha snarled a little at the humans but then looked back down and extended her claws on her right paw and gently got her claws under the medal thing with out hurting Kiara.

She then tried to brake it, but she to was soon shocked and she immediately fell to the ground, groaning in pain. She then heard many of those people gasping at what the guards were doing to them. As soon as it stopped, Kiara weakly got on her paws and looked in front of her and saw Krooger standing near the bars.

Kiara gasped and asked, "Krooger, what are you doing here?!"

Krooger responded, "I'm trying to figure out how we got in here, the same as you, Pridelander."

Kiara growled at Krooger's comment and spat, "What did you just say, rogue?!"

Krooger then growled back at her as they both extended their claws and growled at each other. The people outside the bars began gasping, worried what might happen but also knowing that Krooger had a good amount of advantage over Kiara because of his size and muscular body, while some of the younger kids were saying, "Fight, fight, fight."

Just then, Kiara raised her paw and slammed her paw into Krooger's face as he hit the bars hard. As Krooger then got up, groaning at the pain he was feeling in the side of his stomach, he then racked his deadly claws across Kiara's face, leaving four bloody claw marks on her face! As Kiara yelped in pain, the whole right side of her face was all bloody as blood continued rushing down her face and quickly dripping to the ground!

Then more people gasped at how much blood was rushing down Kiara's face and 1 human picked up a rock and threw it at Krooger as hard as he could! As the rock hit his face, and said, "Stop hurting that lioness you mean lion!"

Krooger swiftly turned to face the human growling dangerously. But he didn't notice that Kiara got ready and pounced and ending up pinning him to the ground!

And the same human that threw the rock said, "Yeah, you get him…uh…Kiara!" As the kid looked at the name on the cage.

But before Kiara could do her damage, she was shocked again, this time at a much more painful rate, and immediately fell to the ground, groaning in pain! And eventually it was so bad that the people could see blood running out of Kiara's mouth, so the people started booing at the guards, upset that they are hurting the lions more than they should.

And eventually, Kiara's eyes closed and fell into a deep unconsciousness next to Sisha. Sisha then awoke and saw the worried looks on the human's faces and she even reached her paw outside of the bars, practically begging the humans to let them go, but soon her paw dropped and Sisha fell unconscious!

Then one human actually reached out and shook Sisha's paw to try and wake her up, but Sisha didn't awake. As for Krooger, he was still on his paws and said to himself, "Alright, that's it. As much as it pains me to be in here with Kiara and Sisha, I don't know why but I'm going to break through these things and take them with me when night falls. Because I can't take this anymore, I can't kill them here so the best way to kill them is when I get out, I'll take them with me and then I'll finally get my revenge!"

So, Krooger laid down to try to get some rest before night falls.

Meanwhile, outside the bars, The humans were worried for the lions and were angry at the guards. It was so bad that the guards had to close the zoo for the rest of the day until the next day!

So after everyone departed, the guards left, and turned off the shocking medal necklaces, but some remained there for security.

But the question is, will Kiara, Sisha and Krooger be there tomorrow? Who knows.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, I understand that some of you might not like the idea of these humans in this chapter, but that's what I had planned. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**But if you want me to take this chapter down and delete it and come up with another idea, that's fine, I'll understand.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when the next Update will be. Most likely I'll be going back and forth with this story and my other story, "Kovu and Kiara's Pridelands," okay.**

**But for now, Please R&R!! **

_**-Kovu W. aka Derek Wilson**_


	28. The Escape!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Sisha and Krooger!_

Chapter 28: The Escape

It was now Evening and Krooger, Kiara and Sisha were still in the cage but were planning on escaping soon. Meanwhile, a security guard opened the cage and started wiping the blood off of Kiara's face but what he didn't know is that Krooger was not asleep. He was waiting for the right to do it when Sisha and Kiara were awake, they would escape.

So, once the guard cleaned the blood off of Kiara's face, he put a few bandages on her wound and then left. Once the human was gone, Krooger woke up and walked towards Sishaand bumped her a bit to wake her up, and sure enough, Sisha woke up slowly but surely.

She slowly opened her eyes and asked, "What happened?"

Krooger asked, "You mean you don't remember?"

Sisha thought for a second, but couldn't think of what happened, so she replied, "No, I don't."

Krooger rolled his eyes then said, "It's those things around our necks. It shocks you so much that it eventually knocks you out cold, like your mother beside you was knocked out cold because of the shocking."

Sisha then replied, "What, that thing around your neck…wait, how come it won't come off?"

Krooger replied, loosing patience, "Yes, now wake your mother up so we can get out of here."

Sisha then replied, "Ok."

So Sisha nudged Kiara's neck a few times and said, "Come on mother, please wake up."

When that didn't work , Sisha pushed on Kiara's belly lightly, hoping she'll wake up. And sure enough, Kiara moaned and opened her eyes slightly and asked, "Sisha, what happened?"

Sisha answered, "Well, you feel that thing around your neck, well from what Krooger said, it shocks you constantly until you finally fall unconscious."

Kiara then got up slowly and rubbed her neck and did notice the medal necklace around her neck, so she tried to yank it off but it wouldn't come loose.

So, as soon as Kiara was about to say something, Sisha looked to her left and saw a guard coming towards their cage, so Sisha said, "Mom, Krooger, quick, pretend that you're asleep so that when the he opens the cage door, we can get out of here."

So, they all nodded and pretended that they were asleep. So the guard opened the cage door to take a look at Kiara's wounds, but before he had the chance to react, Krooger growled angrily and slammed his paw into the guards face and immediately was out cold.

So Krooger, Sisha and Kiara jumped out of the cage and then Krooger said, "Alright, Kiara, Sisha, I want you to find all their weapons and throw them away while I disable their trucks."

So, as Sisha and Kiara nodded, Krooger ran towards some of the trucks and exstended his claws and shoved them into the tires and popped and then ran to find Sisha and Kiara. Once Kiara and Sisha did their job, they made a brake for it, but just as they started running, they heard a human say, "Quick, my prize is getting away, shoot her with the tranquilizer guns!"

So two guards aimed their weapons at Kiara's neck and both of them shot one dart and both darts ended up hitting Kiara's flank and soon Kiara fell unconscious.

Once Sisha noticed that her mother wasn't behind her, she looked back and say two darts in the flank of Kiara's neck. Sisha then yelled, "Mother!" So she quickly ran back and quickly but as gently as possible, took them out of Kiara's neck and picked her up and ran to catch up with Krooger.

Back to where Krooger was, he waited for Sisha to catch up, but what he didn't notice is that there was a guard pulled out his pistol gun and said to himself, "You're not going anywhere lion."

So the guard aimed his gun at Krooger and pulled the trigger but ended up missing as Krooger then noticed him, he lunged himself at the human, and just as the guard was going to shoot at him again, slammed his mighty paw into his face and knocked him out cold.

Krooger then looked back and saw Sisha catching up to him with Kiara on her back. Krooger then yelled, "Come on, let's go!"

So as Krooger turned around, he began running as fast as he could along with Sisha, who was carrying Kiara.

So, as the guards got in their trucks, they noticed that all four tires were popped and that they couldn't go anywhere, plus the keys were missing and most importantly, the keys to the shocking medal necklaces were also gone. Krooger had them as they finally escaped.

It was nearly mid-morning and the lions were still running. Sisha then said tiredly, "Krooger, I'm thirsty, let's get a drink before we head back home."

Krooger then replied impatiently, "Fine."

So they stopped running and walked towards a small watering hole. Sisha then laid Kiara down as gently as possible near the bushes and walked towards the watering hole and started drinking it.

But Krooger stayed back and let go of the keys and said to himself, "Alright, here's my chance to kill Kiara while she's unconscious." He then grinned evilly but soon faded as he heard Kiara starting to awake.

So he silently walked over to Kiara and appeared over her. He then looked over his shoulder to see if Sisha was still lapping up water, she was, so he turned around to face Kiara once again and said to himself quietly, "Alright, I'm going to make sure I kill, but instead of it being a fast death, I'm going to kill you as slow as possible."

As Kiara opened her eyes and saw Krooger staring down at her , as Kiara's eyes then widened with fear. She tried calling Sisha but found that she was to weak to say anything, so she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for death to come.

So Krooger smiled evilly and opened his mouth, slowly approaching Kiara's neck and just like that, Krooger clamped his jaws around Kiara's neck and began sinking his teeth deep into Kiara's flank! Just as Kiara was about to roar in pain, Krooger covered her mouth with his paw and just kept slowly sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into her neck, quickly spilling her flesh onto the hard ground! As blood began pouring out of Kiara's neck, a large puddle of dark red blood was forming quickly around her neck and as he saw that, he slowly let go of Kiara's neck and spat out a chink of her flesh and looked down at her, grinning evilly while licking her sweet blood off his mouth. He then noticed that Kiara was now coughing up blood and she was dying very slowly and that she was going into shock and needed help as soon as possible!

And before Krooger had time to react, Sisha tackled Krooger to the ground and pinned him. She then said furiously, "What did you do to my mother? What did she ever do to you?"

As Krooger didn't answer, Sisha slammed her paw into his head two times and finally knocked him out cold.

Sisha then quickly got off him and ran towards Kiara, her eyes full of tears and said, "Mom, mom please stay with me here, don't go. We'll get help as soon as possible."

Sisha then began panicking; she was at least 25 minutes away from Pride Rock and knew that Kiara could die in that amount of time period. Sisha then looked back down at Kiara and could clearly see blood still running out of her mouth and also was rushing down her neck wound still.

Kiara then looked dazely up at Sisha, her vision getting more and more blurry by the second and said very weakly, "Pl-please help m-me Sisha , help…me."

And just like that, Kiara's eyes closed as she fell into a deep unconsciousness. Kiara indeed was dying very slowly because of blood loss and needed help immediately or she would be dead soon. So without wasting anymore time, she picked up the keys in her mouth and slipped Kiara onto her back as gently as possible. And ran as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving Krooger behind who was still unconscious.

About 20 minutes later, she arrived at Rafiki's tree and said to Rafiki, "Rafiki, mom's…dying and might be dead soon if you don't stop the bleeding."

Rafiki replied, "Alright, bring her in here and gently lay her down. Oh, what's this around your necks?"

Sisha answered, "I don't know, but I picked up these that might help get them off."

Rafiki replied, "Okay, give me them so I can see it."

As Sisha nodded, she dropped the keys into Rafiki's hands and he looked for the right key and finally found the key that unlocks the medal necklaces. So he put the key in the lock where it goes and turned it until it finally fell off Kiara's neck.

Rafiki then told Sisha to step outside so he could stop Kiara's bleeding before it's to late. So Sisha nodded sadly and walked outside, and she silently began to cry because her mother could be dead soon if Rafiki can't stop the bleeding.

After about 20 minutes of trying to stop the bleeding, he came out and faced Sisha with a very sad face and said, "Your mother…is about dead, there's nothing else I can do for her now. I stopped the bleeding and wrapped a leaf that had some medicine in it around her neck wound to try and help it heal. But she's lost a lot of blood and her heart could possibly fail and die anytime now. I'm sorry Sisha, but all we can do is pray and hope that the Great Kings of the past will help her get better soon."

As more and more tears began streaming down her face, she asked, "Are you saying that…that my mom's going to die?"

Rafiki replied, "No, there is a slim chance that she'll heal and live, but is unlikely to happen."

Sisha then said with more tears streaming down her face, "But there's a chance she'll survive though, right?"

Rafiki replied, "Yes, there is a chance she'll survive, but for now, just let her rest and I'll tell the Pride and Kovu about this. Oh here, let me take that thing off your neck."

So Rafiki unlocked it and threw it away. As he looked up, Sisha began crying silently, so he padded her on the shoulder and said, "Have faith and pray that your mother will survive this."

As Sisha nodded sadly, Rafiki began walking back to Pride Rock to tell the sad news. So Sisha slowly entered Rafiki's tree and ran to Kiara and saw that her eyes remained closed and was still in a deep unconsciousness.

Sisha then said, nudging Kiara's white-creamy underbelly while crying silently, "Mom, mom please wake up. You can't leave me. Father needs you, Nala needs you, I need you. You can't die, not now."

At that moment, Kiara moaned a little and opened her beautiful brown eyes weakly and ever so slightly and said, "Sisha, why are you…crying?"

Sisha replied, "Ra-Rafiki said that you might…die and if that were to happen, I would be a wreck without you. Promise me you won't die, promise me."

Kiara smiled weakly and said, "I can't promise that I'll survive, but…I will try my best. And if I die, tell Kovu I love him so much, okay?"

Sisha just nodded sadly, then burst into tears, crying into Kiara's fur and said, "I will. I love you so much mom."

Kiara replied weakly, "I love you…so much to. Don't ever forget that."

Sisha replied, still crying into Kiara's fur, "Mom, tell me you won't die on me, please tell me that."

Kiara smiled weakly, her eyes more than halfway closed, and said, "Hopefully I'll survive, but I'll be with you every step of the way, okay. But I need my rest now, I'm to tired to do anything else."

And slowly but surely, Kiara's eyes closed again and fell unconscious. After that, Sisha nudged Kiara's jaw a few times, but when there was no response, Sisha lowered her ear to her mother's mouth and listened for any breathing. She was still breathing, but her eyes remained closed.

So, Sisha sighed sadly and laid down next to her mother, struggling to fall asleep, but eventually she leaned against her mother's belly and went to sleep, hoping she'll live through this terrible fate.

**Well, what did ya think? I also made plenty of modifications so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, I really don't know when my next Chapter will be up, but as I said, I promise to do the best I can to update as much as I can, okay!**

**But for now, Please R&R!**

_**-Kovu W.**_


	29. The Death Of A Family Member?

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Lena, Sisha, and Krooger!_

**The Lion King 3: The Dark Cub(Chapter 29)**

It was early evening in the Pridelands and things aren't looking so good for Kiara at the moment. Rafiki had just got done telling everyone about Kiara's condition and Kovu, Lena and Nala were just arriving at Rafiki's tree.

Just then, Kovu walked inside while Lena and Nala stayed outside. Kovu then said to Sisha, "Sisha, could you go outside so I can be with Kiara?"

As tears were still running down Sisha's face, she answered, "Okay."

So Sisha ran and hugged Kovu while crying and asked, "M-mom will be ok, right?"

Kovu answered, although not completely sure, "Of course she will, she just needs time is all. Okay, will you be ok if you waited outside with Nala and Lena for a few moments?"

As Sisha nodded, Lena came in and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, my special kind of medicine, maybe it can heal her faster."

As Kovu nodded, Lena ran to get her special kind of medicine and once she got back, they unwrapped the leaf and immediately gasped because of how horrible the wound looked, but Lena gently put her paw in the medicine and dabbed it as carefully as possible and once she was done, Kovu asked, "Okay Lena, can I have some time alone with your mother?"

As Lena nodded, Kovu walked towards Kiara with tears forming in his eyes and nudged Kiara's jaw some and luckily, Kiara moaned a bit as she opened her eyes, ever so slightly though and asked, "Kovu…is that you?"

Kovu answered, "Yes, it's me dear, you're going to be ok, I promise. Just stay with me here."

As Kiara's breathing was getting shallower, she smiled weakly, and said, "Oh Kovu…you have to let me go, my time is up."

Kovu gasped and replied weakly, "No, no you can't go, you just can't. It's not time for you, you're going to make it."

Kiara put on a very weak smile and said, "I…love…you…Kovu. Remember that."

As Kovu let loose some tears, Kiara weakly put her paw on his and slowly but surely, Kiara's eyes closed and died.

Kovu started moving his head from side to side and said, "No, no Kiara. Wake up, wake up. As Kiara's eyes remained closed, he checked her breathing, but found none, Kiara was dead.

So Kovu put his paw underneath Kiara's face and nuzzled her cheek and just fell to the ground, not wanting to believe she's dead. After awhile of grieving, Kovu licked her cheek and said quietly, "I will always love you, no matter what. I will kill the lion who did this to you cold blooded…I promise."

As Kovu walked towards the entrance, he looked at the lioness he once loved one more time, then slowly walked out and immediately Nala came up to him and asked, "How's Kiara? Is she ok?"

As Kovu let loose another tear, he hated to say it, but had to and said, "She's Dead."

Nala's eyes immediately was full of tears and she ran inside the tree and quickly approached her daughter and said, "Kiara sweetie, wake up, wake up."

As there was no movement and no response, Nala immediately burst into tears and cried into Kiara's fur and just lay there.

Back outside the tree, Kovu said to Lena and Sisha, "I'm sorry, but Kiara's…dead."

As Sisha and Lena just stood there wide eyed, not believing what he said, immediately ran into Rafiki's tree to see Kiara. As they ran in, Nala was just exiting while crying and once she looked up at Kovu, she burst into more tears and cried into Kovu's mane as he tried his best to comfort her.

After awhile, Nala stopped crying and soon they left, but Sisha and Lena stayed behind to grieve for Kiara's death.

As Nala got back to Pride Rock, Kovu ran out to the middle of the Pridelands and his sadness was soon turned into fury and he yelled, "Krooger! Krooger, come here now!"

As soon as he said that, Krooger appeared in front of Kovu, smiling evilly and said, "Yes."

Kovu then narrowed his green eyes, extending his claws and said angrily, "You will die for killing Kiara! She's dead now because of you!"

Krooger then said evilly, "Oh, so sure of yourself huh? I've finally gotten my revenge on Kiara, now you're next king Kovu."

Kovu then started growling dangerously and leapt at him and the fight was on! Kovu then slashed his claws across Krooger's face, causing blood to rush down his face, but Krooger then slammed his paw into Kovu's face and Kovu hit the ground hard! Krooger then leapt at Kovu and pinned him, sinking his all 10 claws into Kovu's unprotected belly and said, "Now it's your turn."

And just like that, Krooger shoved his claws deeper into Kovu's belly, causing him to roar in pain. As blood began rushing out of the wounds, Kovu kicked Krooger in the stomach and Krooger hit the ground hard, but got right back up and racked his claws across Kovu's face. As Kovu roared in pain, dark red blood began rushing down his face and quickly dripped to the ground! But Kovu didn't let that slow him down, so he slammed his paw into Krooger's face and then racked his claws across Krooger's stomach!

As Krooger roared in pain, Kovu leapt at his neck but missed. And just as Kovu turned around, Krooger clamped his jaws around Kovu's neck and sunk his teeth deep into Kovu's neck. As Krooger quickly began spilling Kovu's blood, he roared in pain, but somehow, Kovu was able to throw him off his neck and leapt at him once again!

As the raging battle continued, back at Rafiki's tree, As soon as Sisha and Lena left, back at the Rafiki's treeKiara's neck wound started to glow brightly, and after a few moments, it died down.

Back outside, Sisha said to Lena, "Wait, did you just see something shine behind us?

Lena replied weakly, still crying a bit for the death of Kiara, "No...why?"

"Because, I thought I saw something out the corner of my eyes. Wait here, I'm going to go back to Rafiki's tree for a second to see what it was."

"Okay, I guess I'll head back to Pride Rock then, okay."

"Okay."

So, Sisha ran back to Rafiki's tree and once she arrive inside, she stopped and stood there with her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her.

Back at the fight, both of them were growing weak! As Kovu then slammed his paw into Kroogers face, he hit the ground hard and Kovu pinned him. Kovu then said with dark red blood dripping down from his body to the ground, "You…will die for killing my wife. Any last words?"

Krooger replied weakly while snarling at Kovu, "Yeah. Go screw yourself and go to hell along with your precious mate!"

As Kovu growled dangerously Krooger, Krooger only smiled evilly and Kovu then sunk his teeth deep into his flank and soon enough, Krooger was dead! Kovu then nudged him with his paw to see if he was dead, and he was.

So, Kovu then said to himself, looking up into the stars, breathing heavily, "I hope I made…you proud Kiara."

Kovu then checked his body to see how bad he was bleeding. He rubbed the side of his neck with his paw and saw dark red blood covering his paw. Kovu's body was soaked in blood. He had so many wounds, some very deep, deep enough that Kovu was bleeding from his mouth. So he tried to turn around and limp back to Rafiki's tree but before he could go anywhere, he collapsed and just lay there breathing heavily.

Then he heard a faint voice calling, "Kovu, Kovu where are you?"

He then replied the best he could, "I'm right here. I'm…right…here." And soon darkness overtook him and soon enough, his eyes closed and fell into a deep unconsciousness.

**Well, what did ya think? Hope you enjoyed it and will review, because I worked on this long and hard. Uh-oh, Will Kovu die from Blood loss or will they get to him in time? And what was it that Sisha saw in front of her in Rafiki's tree? You'll just have to find outin the next chapters!**

**Anyway, I don't know when I'll get Chapter 30 typed up, but I will do my best though okay?**

**Anyway, But for now, Please R&R!!**

**P.S. Only about 3 chapters left! Almost done!**

**_-Kovu W._**


	30. Death Of A Family Member?

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King, but I do own Sisha and Lena!_

Chapter 30-Death of a Family Member

It was Dark outside and just as Kovu had fallen unconscious, a female lioness with light tan fur, a white-creamy underbelly, with sky blue eyes, otherwise known as Nala had heard a fight going on out in the Savanna, she had arrived just as Kovu had fallen into a deep unconsciousness.

So, Nala walked up to him and nudged his paw with hers to see if he was still alive, after no movement, she lowered her ear down to his mouth to listen and see if there was any breathing, there was. but when she looked up, she gasped to see that Krooger was supposedly dead.

So, as soon as she sighed in relief, she leaned down to carry him back, but just as she looked up again, she saw that amazingly Krooger was still alive, but shortly after that, she took a huge blow to the face as she went sprawling accross the ground.

But as she got up, Krooger racked his razor sharp claws accross Nala's face, causing Nala to roar in pain as blood immediately began rushing down her face and dripped quickly to the ground.

Back at Rafiki's tree, Kiara's head immediately shot up as she heard roars of pain, so she got up carefully, trying not to awake Lena and Sisha. So, as soon as she got out of Rafiki's tree, she began running to where the fight was. So, as soon as she got there, she gasped in shock to see Krooger standing over her mothers body, slowly removing his teeth from Nala's neck.

Krooger then looked down at Nala to see blood soaking her fur on her neck and to see that there was a small pool of blood forming around her neck, who was barely conscious at the moment, so he said to her evilly, "You think you, Kovu, Kiara and the rest of your pathetic Pride could actually beat me? You're even more pathetic than I thought."

And just as he was about to continue, he heard a voice say, "Don't you dare call Kovu, my mother, and my Pride pathetic again!"

So, before Krooger had time to react, Kiara tackled Krooger to the ground and ended up pinning him. So she said furiously, "Well, I see that you're pretty much dead anyway, I'll just go ahead and end your miserable life here!"

But Krooger only smirked and got his hind legs loose and kicked Kiara right in the gut as hard as he could and Kiara hit the ground hard breathing heavily.

As Nala saw this, she tried to get up and help her daughter, but found she had no strength left, she could only watch her daughter get hurt in pain.

So, as Krooger appeared over Kiara, who was groaning in pain, and pinned her tightly to the ground and said, "I thought you were dead...no madder, you can just die again and this time, for good!"

As Kiara's eyes widened with fear, Krooger immediately clamed his jaws tightly around her neck and sunk his teeth deep into the flank of her neck. As Blood began pouring out of Kiara's neck, she was able to get her paws loose and with all the strength she had left, tried to get him to let go by sinking all her claws deep into both of his forelegs. Krooger winced in pain a little, but kept his grip tightly around Kiara's neck.

At every passing moment, Kiara began getting weaker and weaker and just as tears began streaming down her face, her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped and soon, she lay limp.

As Krooger let go of her neck, he heard no breathing, Kiara was dead. He then stood on her side with his forelegs and roared in triumph. shortly after that, he turned away from Kiara's dead body and just as he was about to leave, he felt himself getting weaker and began gasping for air and soon, he fell on his side and took a couple more breaths and soon died from blood loss.

As Nala looked at her daughter in shock of what just happened, she slowly forced herself up and walked slowly towards Kiara.

She looked down at her daughter, who was now dead and burst into tears. She let herself fall to the ground and cried into Kiara's fur. She then said through tears, "Kiara, you can't do this to me, you just can't. You're all I have left, please wake up."

After no response, she nudged Kiara's cheek said almost in a whisper, "Kiara, please...wake up."

As there was no answer, refusing to believe that her daughter was dead, picked her up and placed Kiara on her back and walked towards Kovu, who was still unconscious, picked him up by the nape of his neck and took them back to Rafiki's tree, forgetting completely about her terrible neck wound.

After about 30 minutes, she finally got to Rafiki's tree and put Kiara down inside, then got Kovu and brought him in to. So, just as she turned around Rafiki asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need you to take a look at Kiara and Kovu please," said Nala in a sad tone.

So, as Rafiki began examining them, Rafiki came out almost right away and said, "I'm sorry Nala, but Kiara is dead, I'm..."

Nala interupted, refusing to believe Kiara was dead, "No, she is not, she can't die. She's to young."

Rafiki replied, "I'm sorry, but she is..."

Nala interupted him again and said even louder, "No, she is not, try using Lena's medicine, it worked last time."

"I'm sorry Nala, but I highly doubt it will work," he said in a sad tone.

"Well just try, please. Just put Lena's medicine on her neck and we'll see if it works."

"Okay, I will, but I really don't think it will work, but I'll go ahead and do it."

"Thankyou."

So, after Rafiki stopped the bleeding and put the medicine on Kiara's neck wound, he went over to check on Kovu. After awhile of examining him, Rafiki came out with a sad face, "I'm sorry Nala, but he's lost to much blood for me to help him, I can't do anything more for Kovu."

As soon as Nala heard that, she answered in worry, "No, are you saying that Kovu's going to die?"

Rafiki replied, "Yes, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for him. I stopped the bleeding, but his wounds Krooger inflicted on him are to deep, I'm sorry."

As Nala just nodded, she walked past Rafiki and laid down beside Kiara, hoping that the medicine would work.

Rafiki then said, "Nala, I need to check your neck wound, it doesn't look good at all."

As Nala nodded, she allowed Rafiki to check her neck wound. After awhile of examining her. he said to Nala, "You'll be fine, it doesn't look life threatening, okay?"

As Nala just nodded, Rafiki sighed and told Nala that he would go ahead and tell the sad news to everyone.

So, as soon as Rafiki left to tell the sad news, Nala was awoken by a moan next to her.  
She then opened her eyes to see Kiara breathing again, the medicine worked. Though Kiara's eyes remained closed, Nala whispered into her ear, "Don't worry Kiara, you'll be fine, I promise."

As soon as she said that, she licked her daughters cheek and all of a sudden she remembered something, how was she going to tell Kiara about what happened to Kovu? How will she react?

After being in deep thought for awhile, she decided to worry about it the next day, so she nuzzled her daughter and soon fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Yes, I'm sorry for taking so long to Update this story, it's just that I've been busy with schoolwork, editing my very first story, etc.**

**Anyway, well I wasn't sure on how to start the chapter, I was kind of brain dead there for awhile, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter overall. If you're a Kovu fan, I'm sorry for having him die soon, but I'm also close to completing this story. I'd say maybe 2 chapters left and I'll be done, okay?**

**Anyway, well I worked hard on it so hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure when my next Update will be, but I'll try to Update it as soon as I'm able to, okay?**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!!**

**P.S. Constructive Criticism is welcome also, so feel free to give some advice to make the story better, okay?**

**_-Kovu W._**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King, but I do own Lena!!_

Later that night, Nala was about to get up to go for a short walk, but looked beside her to still see Kiara laying beside her.

So, she got up and nudged Kiara on the shoulder to make sure she was okay, but when there was no movement she said, starting to panic, "Kiara, Kiara wake up."

Just as she said that, Kiara moaned and Nala let out a sigh of relief, and to her surprise, Kiara opened her eyes and asked, "Mom, is that you?"

As tears started to form in her sky blue eyes, she replied, "Yes hun, it's me. Are you feeling any better?"

Kiara then closed her eyes and let out a big sigh and re-opened her brown eyes and answered, "I think I'm feeling better and..."

As Kiara trailed off, Nala asked worriedly, "Kiara, is everything okay?"

As Kiara got up onto her belly, she furrowed her eye brows and asked, "Mom, where's Kovu? I remember not to long ago seeing you and Kovu unconscious and that Krooger was still alive, what happened?"

Nala then closed her eyes and then replied, not wanting to tell her about Kovu, but knew she had to, "Well, Kovu...he's not going to make it, his wounds Krooger inflicted on him were to deep, I'm sorry."

Kiara, shocked at what she just heard replied, "What? Kovu won't make it? That's impossible, use some of Lena's medicine to heal him up like it did to me.

But before Nala could answer, Kiara got up and went to where Rafiki kept Lena's medicine to see if any was left, but when she checked, there was no medicine left.

So Kiara gasped and turned swiftly to her mother and asked, "Where's the rest of Lena's medicine, where?

Nala answered sadly, "We used the rest on you and..."

But Kiara interrupted her and said panicking, "What, you used the rest on me? But why?"

Nala replied painfully, "Well, because...I didn't want to lose you, you're all that I have left. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

"But, why couldn't you save some?"

"Because, there was very little left and there was only enough medicine left to heal only one of you. I couldn't bear to lose you again, so I used the rest on you."

"But Kovu can't die...he just can't," Kiara said through tears.

Nala paused for a few moments, then replied, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for him."

As Kiara just stood there in shock, with tears streaming down her face, Nala came over to her and Kiara automatically shoved her face into her mother's fur and burst into tears.

As Nala let out a few tears of her own, she said quietly, "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay to grieve for a loved one."

After a few long moments of crying, Kiara backed up a little and asked, "Where is he?"

Nala answered painfully, "Over there, in the corner of the tree."

As Kiara immediately ran over to Kovu, she checked to see if he was still breathing, he was but was still in a deep unconsciousness. So Kiara said through tears, "Kovu...Kovu can you hear me?"

As there was no response, she nudged him a little to try and wake him up, but he did not.

After that, Kiara's sadness changed over and now was very angry. She then turned to face Nala, as Nala asked, "Kiara, what are you doing."

Kiara responded, "I'm going to kill all those who were involved in this."

But before Nala could respond, Kiara ran past her and ran quickly out into the savanna. Nala only sighed, knowing that she couldn't stop her daughter, she laid back down on her belly and tried to sleep.

So, Kiara ran and stopped in the middle of the Pridelands, when she heard an evil voice say, "Oh, who do we have here?

After Kiara didn't respond, the evil voice asked, "What are you doing here and so...alone."

Kiara then pinned her ears behind her head and growled dangerously and responded, "Whoever you are, you will pay for killing my mate!"

She then saw 4 lionesses come into view and the middle lioness said, "Oh, the great King Kovu is going to die. Well, this just makes it even better, now the great Queen Kiara will die along with her precious mate. Any last words?"

Kiara snarled and replied, "Yeah I do, you'll be the one's to pay for this!"

So, then the 1 lioness yelled, "ATTACK!"

So then 2 lionesses ran at Kiara, but Kiara ducked as the two lionesses collided into each other and once that happened, the other 2 lionesses growled and attacked Kiara! Then the 1 lioness racked her claws across Kiara's face, leaving 4 bloody claw marks and she then slammed her paw into Kiara's face and she went sprawling across the ground! Then one of the lionesses named Micka pinned Kiara tightly to the ground, but just as Micka was going to finish Kiara off, Kiara got her hind legs loose and kicked Micka in the stomach and she went sprawling into two other lionesses.

Then Kiara jumped at another lioness and sunk her teeth deep into the lioness' neck cause blood to pour out of her neck! As the lioness roared in pain, she shoved her teeth deeper into the lioness' neck and soon the lioness died. So once the lioness' breathing ceased, Kiara through the lioness to the side.

After that, one lioness jumped at her, but Kiara only smirked and slammed her paw into the lioness' face with all the strength she had. As soon as Kiara slammed her paw into the lioness' face, she used so much force that the lioness immediately fell unconscious. As Micka saw that, she leaped at Kiara and before she had time to react, Micka clamped her jaws around her neck and sunk her teeth deep into Kiara's neck! As blood began rushing out of her neck, she roared in pain but all Micka did was shove her teeth even deeper into Kiara's neck, trying to kill her as fast as possibly, but with all the rage Kiara had, she threw Micka off her and jumped at the other lioness and sunk her teeth aggressively into the lioness' neck!

As the lioness roared in pain, Kiara shoved her teeth even further into her neck and slowly but surely, the lioness died! So Kiara threw the dead lioness to the side and just as Micka got up, Kiara tackled her to the ground and ended up pinning her tightly into the ground.

As Kiara narrowed her eyes, she slowly got off, Micka got up and walked over to the unconscious lioness and ran off back to the Outlands. 

As Kiara let out a big sigh, she rubbed her paw on her face to wipe the blood out of her eye and then turned and walked back to Rafiki's tree.

As soon as she got there, she asked, "Rafiki, would you mind examining my wounds for me please?"

Rafiki replied, "Sure, just lay down and I'll examine it for you."

Kiara responded, "Thank you."

As Rafiki nodded, he went ahead and examined her wounds for her. After awhile of examining her wounds, he said, "You'll be fine, the wounds aren't deep, just lay back down and rest for a few days and you'll be fine."

As Kiara nodded, she got up and laid back down on her belly next to her mother and slowly fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, sorry if it's a bit short but I did the best I could. But I hope you enjoyed it overall.:)**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when my next Update will be but I'll try my best to Update ASAP, okay?**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Keena, Kisha, Nikisha, Sisha, Lena, Micka and Leana!!_

Meanwhile, as the rogue lioness named Micka, ran back to the Outlands, frustrated at herself and the others that they weren't able to kill Kiara, and now she's beginning to think of doing something that was impossible to do.

As soon as Micka arrived in the Outlands, with the other unconscious lioness that was on her back, another rogue lioness named Leana came towards her and asked, "What's wrong Micka?"

Micks replied, still a bit angry, "Nothing, I'm just angry that we weren't able to kill Kiara is all! There was 4 of us, we should have easily taken her down!"

"What, you weren't able to kill Kiara?"

"Isn't that what you just heard. Anyway, since we've been failing everytime to kill Kiara, why don't we just kill the rest of her Pride and her daughters, then she'll have no place to go and will easily be killed. Let's see, we have 20 lionesses, including me and you, we should be able to take them out...tonight while they are sleeping."

"But that will be suicide, that's impossible to do."

"Yes, we may lose some, but it will be worth it in the long run."

Leana hesitated for a few moments, then replied, "Okay, I'll help you and the rest of us will, right everyone!"

The other lionesses hesitated but then answered, "Okay, yeah, we're in."

Micka smiled evilly and said to the others, "We head to Pride Rock now, but remember when you enter the den, be very silent so they don't awake until they feel our teeth in their necks, okay."

As they all nodded, they began to make their way to Pride Rock. After about 20 minutes, they arrived and silently walked up Pride Rock and saw that everyone was still asleep.

Micka smiled evilly and nodded her head as to move in and once the rogues were in the den, standing next to the sleeping Pridelanders, Micka motioned her head and they slowly neared their teeth to the Pridelanders necks.

While Leana neared a Pridelanders neck, she began thinking, "This is suicide man, there's no way we'll get out alive."

Leana then looked up at Micka and motioned at her that she couldn't do this and that they won't get out alive, but Micka ignored her and just like that, Micka motioned everyone to attack!

As Micka covered a Pridelanders mouth named Keeena, so no one could here, she sunk her teeth deep into the Keena's neck. As Keena tried to get free, Micka just shoved her fangs deeper into her neck, feeling Keena's blood seep into her mouth as she noticed that the lioness was almost dead.

Back at Rafiki's tree, Kiara's eyes shot wide open and something began telling her that something wrong was going on at Pride Rock. So Kiara quickly got to her paws and as quietly as possible, walked out of Rafiki's tree and ran as fast as she could back to Pride Rock.

After about 20 minutes of running, she arrived at Pride Rock and just as she set foot on the first stone step, she heard a lioness roar in pain. So she ran up Pride Rock and what she saw totaly shocked her, she saw much of her Pride was either injured badly or was dead with bloody bodies. There were also many rogue lionesses dead to and once she looked up, she saw Micka sinking her teeth deeper into a Pridelanders neck, and once the lioness roared in pain, Micka jerked her head and spat out a large chunk of the her flesh and soon the Pridelander died from blood loss with some blood still seeping out of her mouth. Micka then shook Keena's body to make sure she was dead, she was, so she dropped Keena's dead body on the stone floor.

Kiara, shocked at what she saw, to her, it looked like 8 Pridelanders were dead, but she couldn't tell if some were injured or dead. She also noticed that half of her Pride wasn't there, they disappeared, including her childhood friends and most importantly, Neena and her two daughters.

So, after Micka had finished off Keena, she looked up and noticed Kiara running towards her and was about to pounce untill Micka stepped aside and as Kiara went past her, Micka racked her sharp claws across Kiara's neck. As soon as Micka saw blood rushing down Kiara's neck, she pounced on her and pinned her tightly on her back.

Kiara then snarled, "You! I thought I told you to never come back, but you did and killed almost half of my Pride, and for that, you shall pay!"

Micka then snarled back, "Well, we didn't kill half of your Pride, the other half of your Pride escaped, considering some were injured very badly, about 12 of your lionesses escaped. But we were able to kill approximately 9 to 10 Pridelanders!"

Micka continued, "But your the one who is actually lucky, most of my rogue pride is dead, only 4 lionesses, including Leana made it out alive and back to the Outlands, but the Pridelanders that were already badly injured and wouldn't survive anyway, I killed them and ended their miserable lives!"

As Kiara heard that, she snarled, but Micka slammed her paw into her face, causing Kiara's vision to get blurry and dizzyness began to take over her.

So, as Kiara looked up dazily at Micka, her eyes half way closed, Micka said evilly, "Now I shall make you my number eleven kill of the night, but first I have to make sure you can't go anywhere."

So as Micka sunk her teeth into Kiara's right foreleg, she roared in pain, but Micka just sunk her teeth even deeper into her foreleg and what was unexpected to Kiara, Micka twisted her foreleg and eventually broke her right foreleg.

So, as blood continued gushing out of her right foreleg, Micka then go of her leg and then stepped on Kiara's broken leg. As soon as Micka did that, Kiara's began breathing tremendously fast as the pain was so unbearable as Micka kept crushing her right foreleg bone.

Micka then grinned and said, "So, how does that feel Kiara? It hurts alot doesn't it. Well now you know what I feel like."

As soon as Micka said that, Kiara's eyes closed and fell unconscious as her head fell back onto the ground. So, as soon as Kiara fell unconscious, Micka got off her and began to walk away until she took a huge blow to the face and Micka hit the stone wall hard and hit the ground.

So, as soon as Micka looked up dazily, Sisha and pinned her tightly to the ground and said furiously, "You will pay dearly for hurting my parents and killing some of our Pride, any last words?"

Micka replied weakly, "Yeah I do, screw you and your whole pathetic pride!"

Sisha then snarled angrily and immediately sunk her teeth into Micka's flank and soon enough, her breathing ceased and died.

After Micka died, Sisha removed her teeth from Micka's neck and turned to Kisha, Nikisha and Kanaka and said, "Get Rafiki over here as quickly as you can."

As the lionesses nodded, Sisha sighed and walked over to her mother, along with Lena and nudged Kiara's belly a few times to wake her up. Eventually, Kiara moaned and both Lena and Sisha sighed in relief.

So Sisha said, "Mom, mom can you hear me? It's me, Sisha and Lena."

As Kiara opened her eyes, she smiled weakly and asked, "Sisha, Lena, is that you? Are you 2 ok?"

Lena replied, "Yes, we're fine. So is Vitani, Kisha, Misti, Nikisha, Kanaka, Neena and about 10 others. Most of us escaped and are fine, are you ok?"

Kiara replied wincing in pain, "No, I'm not. That rogue broke my right foreleg...badly and I can't move it."

Sisha replied, "Well don't worry, Rafiki is on his way, okay."

Just as Kiara nodded, Rafiki arrived and began examing her and her broken leg and the others. So, after awhile of examining the others and Kiara's broken leg, he came to Sisha and said, "I'm sorry, but 8 were killed during the ambush, but everyone else is going to be fine. As for Kiara, she'll be fine also, but it will take a few weeks for her broken leg to heal, but all in all, your mother will be ok."

Sisha replied, "Okay, thanks Rafiki. I'll let my mom know."

Just as Rafiki nodded, he walked back out of the den. Later that night, they gave the fallen Pridelanders a proper burial and each Pridelander said a few words then went back into the den to go to sleep.

After they were done, everyone came inside and almost immediately fell asleep. As for Lena and Sisha, they walked towards Kiara, who was still in pain, but was awake, and laid down beside and fell asleep.

But, just as Kiara was about to fall asleep, she began thinking, "How will I tell the Pride about what happened to him? How will everyone react?"

But Kiara just decided to worry about it tomorrow and try to go to sleep, and soon enough, Kiara eventually fell asleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, I'm sorry if this is a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it overall.:) Anyway, I have 1 more chapter to go and I'll be done.**

**Anyway, I don't know when the final chapter will be up, but I'll try to get it up ASAP, okay.**

**But for now, Please R&R!!**

**_-Kovu 01_**


End file.
